Missing you
by malenita artiz
Summary: AU - Kimberly and her sister Katherine belong to one of the wealthier families in Angel Grove, whereas Tommy is the son of a humble worker. However the three have been the best friend since childhood. Growing in a world of false appearances and hypocrisy teenage hood was not easy and the rivalry between the two sisters started to intensify.
1. Chapter 1

**Missing you**

**Chapter 1 – A cold autumn morning**

She put down the phone, put some clothes into a handbag and took the car's keys. She made sure to have some cash with her and the credit card. It was

going to be a long night on the road.

Although it was Friday night she felt guilty for bothering her neighbor over midnight, Ms Appleby, a woman on her eighties who used to go to bed before ten

pm. But she had no choice, she needed someone to take care of Alpha. Fortunately Ms Appleby didn't have her waiting for so long. The old woman opened the

door, after explaining and apologizing she handed Ms Appleby in her cat together with a bag of food and some cash. Actually she told her a quite different

version of the facts, because had she told her the true reasons of her trip Ms Appleby would have hold her back longer than she expected.

She took the route towards the west Coast; her final destination, Angel Grove, her home town. It had been five years since she had driven along the same

road from Angel Grove to Florida for not coming back. However, she knew that she would have to come back eventually one day to the city that kept her

happiest and darkest memories. After all it is said that you always go back to the old places where you once loved life.

An old friend waited for her there.

* * *

She arrived to Angel Grove at dawn; although it was a cold autumn morning she opened the window to feel the fresh air. There they were, the park, Angel

Grove High, the Youth Center, every place she passed by, every corner she turned round was full of memories.

Until she finally pulled up in front of a big house in one of the most distinguished neighborhoods in town. She stated her name to the security guard who

opened the bars of the entrance gate. She drove between the green bushes that escorted visitors towards the main house. When she reached it she got off

the car and made her way through the stony path. She rang the doorbell. After some minutes a tall, black haired young man opened the door.

"¿Eugene?" She sighed

"¿Kimberly?" Eugene answered and took her into his arms

"I'm so sorry to hear the bad news" he said rubbing the back of her head.

"Thank you" Kimberly whispered as she pulled away from him.

"It's been a while" he commented and paused, "Are you ready for this?" He asked her

She nodded no and some tears fell down her pinky cheeks

He hugged her and she rested her head on his chest. He stayed in silence giving her time to put together again.

"It's time to go" She said one minute later wiping the tears with her fingers

"We'll go in my car, you shouldn't drive like this" he stated

"Thank you for everything Skull" She called him by his old high school nick

* * *

The coffin containing her mother's mortal remains was being lowered to its final destination as the priest recited a tract from the Holy Bible.

Kimberly surveyed all the faces around the grave, there were relatives and friends that she hadn't seen in years, she hardly recognized her cousin Kira, who

was already a teenager. And some other faces that she had never met.

In the opposite side, just in front of her, was her sister Katherine with her husband Jason Scott. Kimberly had heard about the wedding, actually she received

the card, which must be somewhere in her apartment in Florida inside its untouched envelope.

At Katherine's left side was him, it didn't surprise her to see him in a wheelchair, she had heard about he being ill, his body looked tired, but his look remained

cold and hard as she remembered. He hadn't taken his eyes off from her since the ceremony begun; Kimberly wondered what he felt to see her with Skull.

Maybe he thought he had won at last, but it did not matter anymore, because he had lost a daughter many years ago.

Kimberly and Katherine broke up in tears when the coffin was being covered. Skull comforted Kimberly, while Jason did the same with Kat. The rain started to

fall.

* * *

After everything was over people spread out. Kim and Skull walked along the wet grass. She heard a male rough voice calling out her name, so she turned

round and faced her father on his wheelchair, which was being pushed by one of his henchmen.

"It is nice to see you Dr Skullovitch" Dr Hart said

"My condolences Dr Hart" Skull said and Kim's father nodded

"My dear, aren't you saying hi to your father in such a painful moment after so many years?" Dr Hart demanded to Kim

"I just want you to know that I'm not here for you or for Kat or anyone else, but mom" She cleared up and walked away.

"Goodbye Dr Hart" Skull respectfully said and followed Kim to the car

"Are you okay?" Skull asked her as they sat down in the car

"Would you take me to my parent's?" Kimberly asked

"Can I ask why?" He asked as he cranked the car

"I want to keep some of my mother's stuff, I wont let him took that away from me too" She answered

* * *

They reached Hart's residence after a half hour drive.

"Good morning" Skull said to the security guard

"Good morning Dr Skullovitch" The man answered and opened the entrance gate.

Skull drove through the large garden and pulled up in front of the house.

"Are you sure of this?" Skull asked Kim, who took a deep breath and nodded yes.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Skull offered

"No, I'm fine thank you" She answered and before getting off the car she kissed him in his cheek.

"Then I'll wait here" He said and smiled

Kim went upstairs to the door and rang the bell

"Oh my God!, Ms Kimberly!" The housekeeper sighed as she opened the door

"Can't believe it, it's been so long. Please come in!" The woman said

"Yes it's been so long Dimitria" Kimberly said as she stepped in. Dimitria had served Hart's family since Kimberly had memory.

"I'm terribly sorry about Ms Hart" Dimitria gave the condolences.

"Thank you" Kim answered

"Your father hasn't arrived yet" Dimitria informed her

"I know" Kim answered while surveying the place, it hadn't change a bit since she left; only one thing was missing, she noticed an empty space in the middle

of the room.

"Where's the piano?" Kim asked her

"Your father asked it to be taken to the attic after your left, as well as your entire mother's stuff" Dimitria explained

* * *

Kimberly went upstairs to the first floor, she passed by her old bedroom, the door was half-opened so she sneaked around; everything was exactly as the

night she left. Then she aimed to the attic's stairs, in her way she passed the cleaning closet; she could still smell the bleach and feel the cold floor.

When she reached the top of the stairs she recognized at once the unmistakable curves of her large concert piano underneath a white wide blanket.

She made her way between the boxes until she reached the piano; she uncovered the keyboard and rubbed the keys gently. She remembered when she used

to sit at her mother's lap while her mother played and Kat did her ballet routine. Kimberly started to play at the age of five, before she actually learnt to write

and read, everyone said she was a gifted child, which unlike what many people may think it was not a blessing.

She couldn't help herself and felt the need to play so she pulled out the piano stool, which was underneath some boxes and sat down. As she played

she noticed one of the keys didn't sound right. She stood up and took off the blanket from the top of the piano, then opened up the lid to see what was wrong.

She frown as she found a brown envelope between the strings; she took it out and opened it. Inside there were some Polaroid photos. One of them was of

Tommy and her at the lake.

She remembered that day perfectly, she was eleven years old and Tommy was 12, Kat, who was nine, took the photo with her new Polaroid camera. They used

to go to the park a lot and the lake was their favorite place of all.

They enjoyed collecting rare gems, Tommy used to say that every gem was unique and there was not two alike. That day Tommy was very excited because he

had found two gems that were of identical size and shape, but different color, one was black and the other one was pink. The following day he asked her to

meet him at the lake after school. He had made a hole in the gems and passed a black string through each one. Tommy told her that when you find two gems

alike you should share it with your soul mate so he gave her the pink one and helped her to tie it up to her neck. He was wearing the black one like a necklace.

* * *

Kim smiled as she remembered the good old times, with one hand she held the photographs while with the other she rubbed the pink gem still hanging from

her neck.

* * *

To be continued

I hope you like my new fanfic. Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Missing you **

**Chapter 2 – The diamond and the stone**

Watching all that old photos Kimberly felt as if it had happened to someone else. Three young, innocent friends swimming in the lake, running through the

park, only one thing mattered by then, come back the following day to do the same thing. She had forgotten how it felt like.

The engine of a car shook Kim out of her daze; she placed the pictures onto the wooden bench and crossed the room avoiding some boxes towards the round

window that led to the front yard. Two cars parked behind skull's car. Her father´s henchmen got off from one of them and helped him out of the car and onto

the wheelchair. Kat and Jason got off from the other car and finally Skull walked out of his own. He followed them inside the house.

She hadn't planned a family reunion; luckily Skull was there so she didn't have to deal with her family as he had always got on well with them.

"I figured out I would find you here" Kat said coming upstairs. She walked towards the piano and picked the photos from the bench.

"It was mom's favorite one" Kat sighed staring at one picture of herself and Kimberly smiling at the camera, Kim´s brown hair mixed up with Kat´s blonde

one, they were standing cheek to cheek.

Kimberly turned to her and walked towards the piano. Kat was sat down next to it.

"You keep them" Kat said handing Kim in the photos, she stared at her sister in silence for a couple of seconds before grabbing them.

She glanced at the picture; it had been taken by her mother the day before Tommy gave her the pink gem. The day before the storm that took Angel

Grove and her by surprise.

* * *

She was with Tommy at the lake walking and chatting when it started to rain, it grew heavier each minute so they ran away for a shelter.

* * *

Dr. Hart stared the rain through the window; Kimberly was already twenty minutes late for her piano practice. Meanwhile Kat kept spinning around the room

onto her toes dressed up in the pink ballet dress. She made her best effort to catch her father's eyes. However, her sister had won once again.

* * *

One hour later Kimberly arrived home completely wet; she never forgets her father's expression when the maid opened the door.

"Where have you been?" He asked coldly

"At the park" She answered staring at his eyes

"You are late for your piano practice" He stated

"I know I'm sorry . . ." she said

"Who were you with?" He asked then

She did not answer

"Who were you with?" He repeated raising his voice

"I was alone" She answered trying not to blink

He took a lock of Kim's wet hair and dragged her upstairs

"You were with the son of that chauffeur, weren't you?" He yelled and hit her with his belt. She fell on her knees and cry.

"We were doing nothing wrong" she said in tears.

"Can't you see that you get nothing from that friendship? He only takes you apart from your duties" Dr Hart said "You're supposed to be a diamond whereas

he will always be a stone" He said and locked her up into the cleaning closet. It wasn't the first time; he used to punish her and Kat that way, with no food

until the following day.

He also used to repeat the same phrase to her "You are a diamond", which was hard to believe for Kim, as she would have thought that diamonds would

receive a better treatment.

However, he had never spoken in such a way about Tommy before, he was skullovitch´s chauffeur son, but that was never a problem for being friends. They

have known each other from kinder, she wondered what had changed.

She cuddled onto the cold closet floor crying till she fell asleep. The following day she was released, put on a new uniform and left school. She did not speak to

her sister the whole day, they used to do that when they went mad to each other. Kim's record was a week.

* * *

At school outside the English classroom . . .

"Come on Kim I didn't tell dad you had gone with Tommy I swear" Kat begged.

Kim only raised her eyes from her notes to see Trini walking over to them.

"Hey girls, guess who was accepted to join the science club?" Trini said excited

"I didn´t know you wanted to join" Kim told her frowning

"Not me, Billy!" Trini cleared up and looked back over her shoulder, Billy was walking along the aisle towards them

"Congrats" Kim sighed and leaned forward to hug her friend at the same time that Kat did, so both stopped and gave each other a look.

"Oh no, not talking again?" Trini asked disappointed

"Ask her" Kat answered rolling her eyes

Apart from Tommy, Trini and Billy were Kim and Kat´s best friends. Being tiny and shy Kim did not fit among the girls of her age. Besides the piano practice kept

her busy enough to be able to have actually an active social life. She felt lucky to have Trini and Billy, she was a national martial arts champion and he was

what is known as a "rat lab", so both of them knew better than anyone else about focusing on a target and work hard. Alike her sister, Kat was very easy to

get on and never had problem to make new friends.

Bulk and Skull showed up and stood besides them

"Hey Skull I´ve applied for the dumb´s club, but I was too idiot for it so I was accepted in the science club instead" Bulk joked with his buddy

"Oh you make me so proud Bulky" Skull answered and both cackled loudly

"If you think you´re so clever maybe you should try it for real" Trini retorted

"I don´t need to join some dumb club to make friends" Skull answered

"No you don´t, you have your father´s millions for that" Kat told him smirking

The teacher came and everyone walked into the classroom.

"See you later guys" Kat said and walked away, she met her classmates in the way, Justin and Tanya.

* * *

Tommy Oliver attended a different school because his father could not afford the one that Kim and Kat attended. They had met when Tommy was four years

old when his mother applied for a job at Hart´s, Mr Oliver ask Mrs skullovitch to make a recommendation to Mr Hart as two families were very close and he had

served them as a chauffeur for years. Mrs Oliver moved to the house with her son and he and the three years old Kim became inseparable. Mrs Oliver was the

housekeeper and Kim´s mother loved her and Tommy as well, but she died at a young age, Tommy was only six years old and he moved with his father to the

skullovitch residence, which was ten blocks from Hart´s. They lived in a little, but comfortable house that Mr Skullovitch had allowed Mr Oliver to build over the

garage.

* * *

When the teacher dismissed the class Kimberly picked up her books, stood up and followed the crowd out the classroom, her gaze focused on something far

away. She had her mind set on Tommy. She had never thought about Tommy that way before, was it because her father had forbidden her to see him or

something had changed between them. suddenly she felt a blow on her back that caused the book to slip from her hand.

"Hey Kimmie try to be in this world" Skull sighed passing her by.

He enjoyed annoying students and for some reason Kim was his favorite target.

No wonder why she found it difficult to fell like a diamond and sometimes she preferred to be just a simple stone because no one is expecting much from it.

* * *

To be continued . . .

Sorry it took me so long to update, I´ve been studying very hard and finally got my accountant degree. I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you for reading and reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Missing you**

**Chapter 3 - Changes**

It was the second day that Kim did not talk to Kat, but Trini had and idea and told Billy about it. On saturday afternoon Billy asked Trini, Kim, Kat and Tommy to

his place, as soon as they arrived he took them to the basement, where he had build a laboratory with the help of his father a famous scientist and Kimberly´s

father colleague.

"Please try no to touch anything" Billy warned his friends as they went downstairs.

Kat´s elbow hit a glass tube with a blue liquid inside, fortunately Trini grabbed it on time. "Kat, be careful" Trini sighed.

"Sorry" Kat said shrugging.

Billy stood in front of panel with the silhouettes of two human figures at each side and two metallic helmets on top of the figures.

"I want to introduce you my new invention BEBE" He said

They all stared at him clueless, except for Trini

"The Bidirectional Electrophysiology Brain Exchanger" he cleared up later.

"The what?" his friends sighed in unison

"I´m still working on it, but I think it is ready for a first try" Billy explained

"But what exactly this thing does?" Tommy asked

"This is a brainwave sensor" Billy said taking one of the helmets, "It is able to track and record brain wave patterns and teleport them to the subject at the

other end of the circuit" Billy explained

They looked at each other confused, "It exchanges the brain from one person to another" Trini translated

"Wow" Kim and Kat sighed

"And how does it work?" Kim asked

"Come here" Billy asked her, she opened her eyes wide and stared at him. Trini gave her a little push forward.

"Kim you stand here and Kat I need you to come here" Billy said

"Me?" Kat asked frowning "Yeah, come on!" Trini encouraged her

Kat took her place into the other human silhouette. Billy helped both of them to put the helmet on, the walked to the corner of the panel where there was a

switch.

"Wait!" Kim sighed "Are you sure it is completely safe?" she asked

"Absolutely!" He assured, "Are you ready?" He asked before switching it on.

Kim and Kat nodded yes, took a deep breath and closed their eyes. Colorful lights turned on all around the panel and after some minutes it turned off.

The girls opened their eyes, took the helmets off and walked out from the panel.

Billy, Trini and Tommy stared at them expectantly, "Well?" Trini asked

"Well . . . I don´t feel any different" Kim said

Billy felt downcast, Trini glanced at him and then turned to Kim and Kat

"Okay it´s not completely developed but I read that it helps to put into someone else´s shoes . . . please" Trini told her friends

Kim glanced at Kat and then turned to Trini again.

"Okay, my name is Katherine Hart and I´d do anything to get everybody´s attention" Kim said

Kat glared at her sister "Hey, I´m Kimberly Ann Hart and I consider myself smarter than anyone else because I can play the piano since the womb" she stated

"I forgot to mention that I´m very popular and find very it easy to make new friends so I don´t if I screw my sister´s little social life up" Kim sighed

"I´m always mean to my younger sister when I don´t want to admit that I´m in love with my best friend and never take the necklace he gave off" Kat said

placing her hand on her neck.

"Shut up you liar!" Kim yelled at her blushing

"Kimberly and Tommy! Kimberly and Tommy!" Kat kept saying smirking

"Kat, stop it! stop it!" Kim yelled

"It was a complete failure" Billy sighed downcast

"Well, at least they are talking again" Trini told him, when she turned round Tommy had gone

* * *

The following week they had forgotten all about it. Kat had forgiven Kim for accusing her of something she didn´t do and Kim cleared up that there was nothing

between Tommy and her. On sunday morning the three kids went to the park, the lake was frozen, it was a perfect skating rink, away from their father´s

watch they spent the day together, as Dr Hart Kept his daughter busy after school with piano and ballet lessons, they could not see each other everyday, but

their father could not lock them up into the mansion during the weekend. Besides Christmas were coming and as every winter holidays Kim and Kat were

travelling to Australia to spend the holidays with their relatives, so little was the time they had to be together.

* * *

However when they went to High school there were lots of changes. Tommy got one of the grants that Angel grove high gave to those lower-resource

students with the highest grades at the exams. Now that they assisted to the same school they could study, have lunch and chat together everyday. But not

every change was for good.

"Hey Kim, I have an idea, why don´t we go out tonight? my cousin opened a new bar" Skull asked Kimberly as he followed her through the school aisle.

"Funny thing, that´s the same idea you had yesterday and I said no" Kim answered without stopping

"But that´s in the past and today is a new day and maybe you made up you mind" Skull said

"Um, let me see, no I didn´t" She answered as she stood in front of her locker

"Okay, okay, maybe not today, but what about on Saturday night I can pick you up with my new Porsche" skull insisted, he placed his right arm against the

lockers. "Sorry Skull but the answer is still no" She said while storing her books in the locker.

"Come on babe, you know you want me" Skull sighed

"Didn´t you hear, she said no" Tommy said from behind skull

Skull turned round and faced Tommy, who was glaring at him. A big smile drew into Kim´s face

"Oh look, the son of the chauffeur wants to show off in front of the rich Hart girl" Skull stated

"That´s enough skull, let´s get out of here!" Kim yelled, Tommy was used to Skull´s humiliation as he lived in his mansion and it does not affect him

"Yes I suggest you´d better move your butt from here" Tommy told him, Skull knew very well he was a black belt and preffered not to be embarrased in front

of Kim. "Bye Kim, see you later" Skull said and walked away.

"Thank you" Kim told Tommy smiling

"Oh, Kim" Skull stopped and turned round "You forgot to ask me for your sixteenth birthday party, but your father did it for you, just wanted to let you know"

He said and glared at Tommy.

Kim looked at Tommy and then down to the floor. she hadn´t told Tommy about her sweet sixteens party.

"I thought you didn´t want a party" Tommy said

"I didn´t" She sighed "But my parents convinced me, I didn´t told you because I could not ask you to come" She said as she bit her lower lip. "You know my

father . . . " she added, Tommy could only focus on her lower lip

"Don´t worry Kim, it´s not a big deal, we can celebrate your birthday together some other time" he said.

She was resting her back against the lockers staring at Tommy´s brown eyes and he was staring at her pink lips, the silence was only broken by the ring of the

bell.

"Um, we´d better go to class" Kim sighed blushing. "Yeah, see you later" Tommy said and walked away

"Bye" she answered

* * *

Later at the cafeteria

Kim, Billy, Trini and Kat were sat at a table having lunch.

"When I realized, the girl was on floor, can you believe it?" Trini told her friends and they cackled, except for Kim

"That must have been the shortest match ever" Billy said laughing, Trini nodded while eating some Chinese food

"Why so sad Kim?" Trini asked

"My father asked Skull to come to my birthday" she said

"Oh no" Kat sighed before sipping her strawberry smoothie

"No wonder that he did, your family and Skull´s have been close since ever" Billy said and then took a bite of his hamburger

"Yes but he´s a jackass" Kat said

"Well, there will be a lot of buddies in the party you won´t even notice him" Trini said

"And thanks to him Tommy knows about my party" Kim explained

"Oh, now I see why you have that face" Trini sighed "I told you the best thing was to speak the true from the beginning" Trini continued

"How did Tommy react?" Kat asked worried

"He understood" Kim answered

"You´re lucky that Tommy is such a good guy" Trini said

"Yeah he is" Kat said smiling

* * *

Angel Grove high was the best school in town so Tommy was very happy for attending it. However, being a humble worker´s son he found it difficult to fit in a

world of business men and professionals´families. Some students liked to show off their social status, Bulk and Skull were one of them, whereas others just

ignored him, his only friends were Kimberly, Kat, Trini and Billy. In general high school life wasn´t easy for anyone specially Tommy, but he was used to

overcome difficulties to reach his goals. That was something he´d learnt from Martial Arts, focus and never give up.

He did not tell Kim, but he was hurt for not going to Kim´s birthday, he didn´t blame her of course. He went to the youth center to practice karate and

released his energy.

* * *

Ernie, a chubby likable young man, ran the youth center, where Tommy worked after school. He let him practice his Kata when he finished his shift.

That afternoon while he practiced a dark haired guy watched him from a table. After some minutes the guy stood up and walked over to Tommy

"Are you ready to spar?" He asked Tommy, who turned round facing him. The guy was well built and was wearing a red shirt.

"Oh, hi, sure" Tommy said

They stood on each side of the mat and bowed.

First they did a series of pushing hands, they battled back and forth. The guy in red struck Tommy on the stomach, he stumbled back but didn´t fall, Tommy

stood straighter. He bowed again, Tommy delivered a kick turning him down. The guy jumped and stood on his feet again and bowed. He tackled Tommy who

fell on his back. "Damn it he´s good" Tommy thought. Then he stretched his hand to Tommy and helped him up.

"Good fight man" he said

"Thank you" Tommy answered

"By the way, my name is Jason" The said

"I´m Tommy, nice to meet you" they shook hands.

* * *

The following day Kim and Kat were chatting beside the lockers when Tommy approached.

"Hey girls" he said

"Hi Tommy" they answered

"I was telling Kim I did really bad in the math exam" Kat commented

"Oh, was it difficult?" Tommy asked

"Difficult? I was impossible" she stated

"Would you be my tutor? please I´m desperate" Kat begged

"Kat . . . " Kimberly sighed,

Tommy used to make extra money by tutoring when he wasn´t at the youth center

"I will pay you of course, I don´t want to abuse just for being friends" Kat said

"But, Kat, I don´t know, we´re friends" Tommy sighed rubbing the back of her neck

"I insist" Kat said "Besides my dad is not going to agree that you come home at least it is as a tutor, so he will insist on paying you"Kat added

Kim was about to criticize her sister but Tommy spoke before she could say a word

"It´s okay for me then" Tommy said

"Thank you, you´re the best" Kat said

* * *

Later at the cafeteria . . .

"Can you believe it?" Kim sighed "Tommy said yes because he knew I was going mad with Kat" she continued telling to Trini

"Is he going to your home?" Trini asked while taking a sip of her vanilla smoothie

"Yeah, it´s totally humiliating for him, because he´s coming as a servant because he can´t come as a friend" Kim huffed

"If he can´t come our home as a friend, he should not come at all" Kim stated with arms crossed

"But I don´t think she did it with mean intentions" Trini commented

"Don´t be on her side Trini" Kim complaint

"I´m not on her side Kim, I´m just saying that Kat´s behavior is completely normal" Trini explained

"Normal?" Kim asked frowning.

"I think Kat likes Tommy" Trini whispered to Kim leaning forward over the table.

kim did not answer, she had never realized it but maybe Trini was true, suddenly her strawberry smoothie didn´t taste so good.

She was feeling something in her stomach but couldn´t say what exactly it was.

Skull sat besides her and Bulk next to Trini

"What do you want for your birthday?" Skull asked her, but Kim´s mind was in another place

"What time I pick you up for going together to Kim´s birthday?" Bulk asked Trini

"Thank you, but I´m going with someone else" Trini answered

"Kim, Kim! Are you with us?" Skull waved his hand in front of Kim´s face

"What?" Kim sighed turning to him

"What do you want for your birthday? just say it" Skull repeated

"What I want is something that you are not able to get" she answered

"Come on Kimmie say it, what ever you want you´ll have it" Skull said

"I want you to shut up!" she shouted him, picked her staff and left, Trini was astonished for Kim´s reaction, she had never answered that way before, not even

skull. she had always been the sweet, friendly girl that never raised her voice.

* * *

When Kimberly got home the only thing she wanted was to play Moonlight Sonata by Ludwing Van Beethoven, over and over again.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4 - Tommy

**Missing you**

**Chapter 4 - Tommy**

From the very first moment Tommy moved to Hart´s residence he knew she was special, it wasn´t something he could explain at his short age, but he felt she

was different. It had nothing to do with her social status, actually Tommy was too young by the time to notice that. The economical and social barriers started

to highlight as they grew older, but it wasn´t Kim or Tommy, nor even Kat who draw the line, it was Dr Hart and the surrounding environment that always kept

reminding it to them.

At his young age of sixteen Tommy had done more things than most of his school partners, his first job was as a craftsman, he made jewelry with all kind of

materials, specially gems, that then sold at the beach. He also learnt car mechanics from his father and took care of all Skullovitchs´cars, his current job was at

Ernie´s at the Youth Center. He had always tried to improve himself, that´s why he never quit school no matter how difficult to study and have a job at the

same time was. He wanted to be the best just for her, he always felt under her level, but he wasn´t thinking about money, however, unconsciously maybe he

was competing with the rich guys that surrounded Kim. Even when he knew she did not pay attention to that kind of guys.

Tommy worked hard for the grant to study in the same school as Kim. Even though he had to deal with discriminatory treatment from his partners, he did not

care he would do anything for her and at some point he was who he was because of her.

About Kat, well they were very good friends, he had to admit that she was cute, who wouldn´t, she was blonde, with blue eyes and very easy to get on, but

she wasn´t Kim. The only reason why he had accepted to be her tutor was to be able to get into Kim´s environment.

* * *

When English class was about to start Jason stepped into and stood in front of the class.

"He is Jason Lee Scott, a new student in Angel Grove High" Ms Appleby introduced him, then he went to find a seat

He high fived Tommy when he passed by and took a seat behind him.

Jason taught martial arts at the Youth Center, so both walked together after school and when Tommy finished his work shift they performed

a Kata together. They became really good friends.

Jason rented an apartment in town and he was looking for a room mate so he offered Tommy. He thanked him but Tommy needed to think about it, as he did

not feel like leaving his father alone.

* * *

Tommy and Jason were chatting by the lockers when Kat walked over to them

"Hi Tommy" she said as she sucked a lollipop

"Hi Kat, he´s a friend Jason Scot, Jason she´s Katherine Hillard" Tommy introduced each other

"Hi nice to meet you" Jason said smiling at her blue eyes.

"Hi me too" Kat answered and the turned to Tommy again

"Are you coming home today?" Kat asked him, Tommy stared at her clueless

"For tutoring remember?" She reminded him

"Oh yeah, I´ll be there" Tommy said

"Okay, see you later then" Kat answered and walked away.

"God she´s cute!" Jason sighed turning to watch her going.

* * *

When he arrived at Hart´s residence Kimberly was locked up at her room. Dr Hart was at the living room sitting by the fireplace smoking his pipe, he

never turned to say hi. The maid led Tommy to the library at the first floor where Kat was waiting for him.

"Mery I´ll have some water please" Kat said to the maid "What do you want Tommy?" Kat asked him

"I´ll have the same, please" He answered

After the lesson begun he heard a beautiful piano melody that came from downstairs.

"Excuse me, I´ll be right back" Kat said and left the room. Tommy went out and walked over to the balcony. He looked down to the living room, there she

was completely wrapped up into her own world. She played with so much passion that he felt touched by the music.

He herd some steps coming closer, he cocked his head expecting to see Kat, but he saw Dr Hart instead.

"If you are smart you´ll keep away from her" He said smoking his pipe.

* * *

Later that day Kat was at Kim´s bedroom, she adored the wide range of nail polishes that her sister had and often borrowed them.

"What do you think about Tommy?" Kat asked Kim as she put nail polish on her fingernails.

Kim was sitting on her bed crossed-legged reading a book "Uh?'" She raised her head and blushed "What do you mean? you know what I think about him"

she answered, her heart begun to beat faster and she could not concentrate in the reading anymore, she wished her sister ended up that topic.

"I mean, not as friend, but as a man" Kat cleared up

"Um, I don´t know . . . " Kim sighed and looked down

"Do you think he´s boyfriend material?" Kat asked

"Well. . . I have never thought about it but I don´t see why he wouldn´t" Kim answered "Did he tell you something?" Kim asked

"Oh no, but I hope he does" Kat said smiling "Come on, don´t tell me you don´t think he´s cute" she told Kim who stared speechless.

"And what do you think about Tommy´s new friend?" kat asked

"I didn´t know he had a new friend" Kim said frowning

"Yeah I met him today his name was um . . . Jason" Kat said "He´s really good looking, dark hair, brown eyes, athletic body, is perfect for you"

"Oh come on" Kim sighed

"Yes, I think you should invite him to your birthday party, who knows, maybe daddy likes him better than Skull and suspend the wedding plans" kat

suggested

"Wait, what wedding plans?" Kim asked confused

"Well I heard daddy talking to Skull the other day" Kat explained

* * *

Flashback some days ago

"Oh don´t worry about it when Harts and Skullovitchs joins thing will change I promise" Dr Hart told Skull on the phone

* * *

Back to Kim´s bedroom

"They could have been talking about you" Kim said

"Yeah sure, besides later they specify who they were talking about" Kat cleared up

* * *

Flashback

"Don´t worry Kimberly knows what is best for her or else I´ll let her know" Dr Hart sated on the phone

* * *

Back to Kim´s bedroom

"You´re not speaking serious" Kim sighed holding her head with both hands

"That´s what I heard" Kat assured

"Oh God, what am I gonna do?" Kim asked and lied down on her bed

* * *

Angel Grove High´s aisles were always very crowded, the tiny Kim got lost into the mass, but that day she felt even more lost. She was looking for Trini, but

she stopped when saw her chatting and laughing with Billy by the lockers, there were such a chemistry between those two that she felt jealous sometimes.

As she walked away she saw Tommy and Kat walking together, she was holding a book wide opened and Tommy pointed something in it while explaining.

Kat´s shiny gaze spoke out her heart. She really fell for him.

"Hi Kimmie, what´s that sad face for?" Skull stood in front of her. He took a lock of her hair and smelt it.

"It´s not of your bussiness Skull, just leave me alone" Kim walked backwards holding a book under her arms crossed. She suddenly turned round and hit

against a student. The book slipped from her arms.

"Hey Skull you need to see this!" Bulk took his friend by his arm and pulled him away.

"Watch out Kimmie, see ya" Skull said and walked away

"I´m so sorry" The guy sighed and picked up the book

"No, It´s my fault" Kim said

"I´m Jason, by the way" he said stretching his hand to her

"Hi, I´m Kimberly Hart, you are new around here. Aren´t you?" Kim asked shaking hands

"Yes, I am" he answered

"You met my sister, Katherine yesterday, she talked to me about you" Kim explained

"Oh yeah Katherine" He sighed

"Hey um, I was wondering if you would like to come to my upcoming birthday party, almost every student is going to be there" She said

"Of course, I´d love to, thank you" Jason answered

* * *

At the English class Jason met Tommy

"Hey buddy, guess what?" Jason said

"Are you going to tell me what is that big smile on your face?" Tommy asked

"Kat talked to her sister about me" Jason sighed

"To Kim?" Tommy asked

"Yes, and she invited me to her birthday party, I´m sure Kat suggested that to her" Jason told him

"Good for you" Tommy sighed trying to look happy for his friend but he was hurt inside, everyone was going to be at Kim´s birthday, even the new guy.

* * *

If he could not even share a birthday party with her how could they possible be together? It was killing him, maybe he should get her out of his mind.

But How? Tommy thought as he walked along the school corridor.

* * *

Tommy and her made the perfect match, but just for her and maybe Tommy she hoped. As for the others it sucked. She neither wanted to hurt her sister nor

to disappoint her father. It was killing her, maybe she should get him out of her mind. But how? Kimberly thought as she walked through the school corridor.

At the end of it she turned left and saw Tommy waiting for the elevator, she looked down and decided to use the stairs. He turned round and saw

Kim walking downstairs, then stepped into the elevator. When Kim looked back the door of the elevator had already shut.

* * *

To be continued . . .

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Missing you**

**Chapter 5 - The sixteenth candle**

It wouldn´t be easy to forget what she felt about Tommy, because she met him at every corner or take up some classes together, however she had managed

to avoid chatting with him lying about getting late to a class or a meeting or just pretending not to see him. But she could not ignore him forever.

"Oh I missed the last word, what did she say?" Trini whisppered to Kim during History class.

"Kim your sheet is in blank" Trini pointed out

"Uh?" Kim sighed and cocked her head to her friend in wonder, Trini shook her head and continued writing down.

* * *

"Earth to Kim" Trini said waving a hand in front of her friend face as they walked out of the classroom

"What?" Kim asked

"What´s going on with you? You´ve been so absent minded the whole lesson" Trini said

"I´m tired that´s all" Kim explained shaking her head

"I bet you couldn´t sleep thinking about your party, could you?" Trini asked "I´ve been through all of this at the beginning of the year but believe in the end

everything turns out good" Trini commented

"Oh look who is here, hi Billy" Kim said trying to slipped that conversation.

* * *

Tommy finally completed the Driver's Ed. and got his driver license, he met Jason at the Youth Center and told about it.

"Congrats buddy!" Jason sighed punching him on the arm.

"Thanks" Tommy answered

"Do me a favor and let your face knows the good news" Jason told him "Why so serious?" he asked

"I´m worried about finals that´s all" he answered and went to change his clothes to practice some Kata with Jason.

* * *

"Hey Kat! Tanya sighed as she and Justin ran behind the blonde

"Would you help me to find a dress for your sister´s party this weekend?" Tanya asked

"Yes of course" Kat answered

"Have you decided what you´re wearing?" Tanya queried

"Here we go again, why do you talk about the same thing every day? Isn´t it an issue that you decide once?" Justin complaint

"Justin!" Tanya sighed

"Yes, I did, but I´m not gonna tell you it´s a surprise" Kat said

"Oh I´m dying to know" Justin joked "I bet it´s pink" He added

"Justin please!" Tanya complaint and elbowed him

* * *

At the You Center . . .

Jason tackled Tommy for the third time.

"Hey are you sure you´re okay?" Jason asked Tommy as he stretched his hand to help him up. "No that I don´t enjoy winning all the time but you´re a little

out of focus today" Jason said

"Yeah maybe you´re right I´d better go home to have some rest" Tommy said.

"Yeah buddy, see you tomorrow" Jason said

* * *

The more he tried to forget her the more he thought about her. It was beginning to annoy him this awkward feeling of being around her and not to talk to

her or make jokes as they used to. He also missed not to share important facts of his life with her like getting his driver license. Tommy decided he could not

bear it anymore, he decided that he needed to do something.

* * *

The following morning Jason was walking along the high school corridor when Skull and Bulk stepped on his way

"Hey Scott" Skull told him staring straight to his eyes. "I know your father" Skull sighed

"Good for you" Jason answered in a non friendly manner and dodged the bullies.

"My father would like to have him for dinner some night" He said

"Then he should call him" Jason answered looking back, then he continued his way.

Jason walked over to Kat who was standing by her locker. "Hi Kat, what´s wrong with those?" He asked her

"Oh hi Jason, wish I knew" she sighed gazing at Skull and Bulk walking away and disturbing other students.

"You just ignore them" Kat suggested

"How are you doing in maths? Tommy said you´ve been working hard" Jason asked her

"Actually I did really good at the exam" Kat answered

"Congrats" Jason replied

"Thank you, but the credit is all his" she answered "I don´t know what I´d have done without him" Kat sighed and locked her locker.

* * *

At the English classroom . . .

"Okay guys silence " the teacher assistant asked "Ms Randal is delayed but you can look for your exams here, letter A to M are in this pile and letters N to Z

are in this other one" She said pointing out to two piles of sheets onto the desk. Two rows of eager students stood in front of each pile immediately, they

wanted to know if they had get through the final English exam. Kim was at the A to M row, meanwhile Tommy was in the N to Z one.

"Hey!" Tommy sighed to her

"Hi Tommy" she answered and looked down to the floor

He clear his throat "Can I ask you something?" He asked

"Yes of course" she answered

"Maybe it´s my idea but I feel like you´ve been avoiding me lately and I wondered if It´s because of me or because of your father?" He asked her

"No . . . I´m . . .um" kim nodded "It´s not for you" She said "I´ve been pretty busy with the finals and piano lessons, you know" she explained

He knew exams and the piano were just an excuse, he also knew it was no him, but Kim would never say it was for her father.

"I haven´t forgotten my promise" He sighed

"What promise?" She asked scowling

"I told you that I´d teach you to drive when I got my driver license, so we can start the lessons" Tommy said

"Really? Congratulations Tommy" She sighed

They stood first in the row and starting looking for their exam.

Tommy found his first. "How was yours?" Kim asked

"Got an A" Tommy answered with a smile

"Congrats" Kim sighed as she continued flicking through the exams

"What´s wrong?" Tommy asked her

"I can´t find mine" Kim said worried.

Ms Randal stepped into the classroom

"Sorry for the delay" she apologized, she placed her purse over the desk and stared to Kim

"Ms Hart, I need to talk to you" Ms Randal said

Kim looked at her teacher puzzled and then cocked her head to Tommy.

* * *

When the class was dismissed Kimberly stayed in the classroom and took a seat in front of Ms Randal´s desk. Tommy looked back at her as he left the

classroom. When all the students were gone Ms Randal sat at her desk, she stared at Kim and took a deep breath.

"I´m really concerned about your final exam Ms Hart" Ms Randal said

* * *

Jason walked over to Tommy, who is sat on a bench a high school corridor, as he passed the classroom door by he peeped inside through the beveled glass.

"Hi, Is everything all right?" Jason asked Tommy and sat beside him.

"Yes, everything is fine" Tommy answered but Jason looked at him in disbelief

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you, I´m going to rent a car for going to Kimberly´s birthday party" Jason said "We can´t show up there walking" He added

"Actually I´m not showing up, because I´m not going Jason" Tommy replied

"What? You´re kidding aren´t you?" Jason asked giggling

"No, I´m not" Tommy answered serious

"But . . . she did invite you, didn´t she?" Jason asked him

"Yes, she did, but I have an important commitment on that day that I can´t postpone" Tommy explained, his eyes fixed on his fingers, which he wrung

nervously.

* * *

At the classroom . . .

"What?" kim sighed "Did I failed the exam? Are you sure?" She asked startled

"Yes Ms Hart, believe me I was as surprised as you are" Ms Randal answered

"It´s not only the exam, you´ve been very distracted in class lately" Randal said "Is there anything that worries you dear?" Randal asked

"No, um, well maybe I´m a little bit stressed with my sixteen birthday party´s issues" Kim answered, another lie, but at least she found something useful

about the birthday party, it was the perfect excuse for anything.

"Are you sure is just the party?" Randal asked

Kim nodded

"Please don´t reprove me, I need another opportunity" Kim said, Ms Randal stare at her with a harsh look

"Just one more exam and I won´t fail, I promise" Kim begged on the verged of tears.

* * *

At the corridor . . .

"You´re telling me that you´ve arranged that _**commitment** _the same day that the girl you´re crazy about celebrates her sixteen birthday?" Jason said

"Kim is just a friend" Tommy cleared up

"Yeah sure, come on Tommy I´ve seen how you stare at her in classes and you´re sitting down here worried about her" Jason sighed

"Jason Scott" Skull sighed, he stood in front of him together with Bulk

"We are going skying to Vermont next weekend, would you like to join Jason?" Skull asked

"Excuse me but we are having a conversation here" Jason stated

"I thought you would be interested" Skull answered

"Besides I don´t get it, why do you ask me just me and not Tommy?" Jason asked

"Jason you see, in this world there are the Skullovitchs" Skull said pointing his thumbs to himself "The Bulkheimers . . . " pointing to Bulk "The Scots, the Harts

and also there are the Olivers, and it´s not good to mix up" Skull stated

"I don´t give a damn about the shit you´re speaking!" Jason said standing up "Why don´t you and your friend let get out of sighed" Jason stated looking

Skull.

"I tell you what, we are going, but we are not done with you" Skull warned him and walked away with Bulk

"He´s got luck that I control myself or . . ." Tommy sighed in anger.

Kim walked out of the classroom.

"Um, well, see ya buddy" Jason greeted him and left

"Kim, what happened?" Tommy asked walking over to her side.

She looked downcast. "Nothing important" she answered

"Kim are you okay?" Tommy asked worried

"Yes I´m okay" she answered without cocking to him

"Kim wait, tell me what´s wrong" He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him

"Tommy I´m fine" She said with watery eyes.

"Kim stop hiding! Tell me what´s going on" Tommy demanded

"Okay, but not here" Kim answered.

* * *

Kim and Tommy were sat at the library

"So now . . . can you tell me what´s wrong?" Tommy asked gently

"I failed English final exam" Kim let out

"Kim It´s just an exam, It´s not a big deal" Tommy sighed

"No, you don´t get it" She said wiping her tears "I never fail, I can´t" Kim said

"That´s a bunch of lies that your father made you believe" Tommy replied "Of course you can, everybody fails, there is nothing wrong about it" He said

"Kim it´s not how many times you fail what counts, but the number of times you get up and go ahead" Tommy stated

She raised her head and stared at his eyes "That words are really wise" She sighed

"Sensei Zordon used to tell me that" He said smiling, all his childhood memories came all of a sudden.

"I remember him, he was a big bald man, wasn´t he" Kim said, Tommy nodded smiling

"He used to call me little crane, remember?" Kim asked

"Yeah, the little crane and the little falcon he used to say" Tommy commented

They remained in silence for a few seconds

"Anyway, Randal let me sit for the exam again. The thing is, It´s not just the exam" Kim popped out "It´s you . . . not coming to my birthday party" she sighed

"I understand why you can´t, but I feel like you don´t care, It´s like it makes no difference for you coming or not" She said

"Of course I do care about your birthday, don´t ever think on the contrary" Tommy sighed "I´d love to be there for you, but you know it´s not up to me, I just

pretended I did not care because I didn´t want you to feel guilty" Tommy explained.

"Oh Tommy you´re such a good friend" She sighed sweetly smiling. _Friend_ that was the word he did not want to hear.

"I will help you to pass that exam" Tommy sighed

"No, you have enough with your job and tutoring Kat" Kim said

"I´m done with Kat as she passed all her exams, we can study between classes, what do you say?" Tommy stared at her looking for a positive answer

"I guess a little help would do any harm" Kim said

* * *

At Kwan´s house . . .

Trini was setting up some aromatic candles all along a room surrounded by mirrors, when Kimberly stepped in.

"Hi, Margaret told I´ll find you here" Kim said

"Yes, here is where I train" Trini explained, while Kim surveyed the room

"What´s it all about?" Kim asked frowning

"You told me you were stressed, so I will help you to relax" Trini sighed "Come here" she said, kim walked over to her

"We are doing Tai-Chi" Trini said

"What?, um, I really appreciate it, but I don´t think it´s a good idea" Kim sighed

"Come on girl! Just follow my moves" Trini sighed

Trini stood with her legs apart, knees bent slightly and hands on the hips. The same did Kimberly. Then she raised her arms drawing a semicircle in the air until

the palms joined over her head, at the same time she took a deep breath.

* * *

It was the day of dresses´ trial and Rita Repulsa, the famous fashion designer, was settled up at Kim´s bedroom together with her crew. Some ladies knelt

down beside Kimberly and Kat to measure and pinning the skirt to the upper part of the dress.

"Ouch!" Kat complained when one of the ladies poked her with a pin. Kat had chosen a fuchsia gown, meanwhile Kimberly´s was a pale pink long one.

* * *

At the library Kim was sat next to Tommy, he watched her as she read the English book.

* * *

At Kwan´s house

Kim imitated Trini´s Tai-Chi moves.

* * *

At a large dresses store Kat was sat at a couch together with Justin, who was impatient, waiting for Tanya to get out of the store´s dressing. She got out

wearing a long yellow gown that Kat disapproved.

* * *

At the library Kim took notes as Tommy spoke

* * *

At another store Kim helped Trini to find the perfect gown for the party. She tried several dresses in different shades of yellow until she found the one that fit

her perfectly

* * *

Meanwhile Justin continued to bore to death at the store.

* * *

At Kwan´s residence Trini and kim stood in front of each other making Tai Chi moves

* * *

At English classroom Kimberly wrote down on her exam sheet while Ms Randal watched her

* * *

When Kimberly got out of the classroom all her friends were waiting for her, who congratulated her as she told them she had passed the English exam.

* * *

Kim`s gown was almost ready, she looked herself in the mirror.

"It will look much better without it darling" Rita said and stretched her arm to catch the pink stone from Kimberly´s neck

"I´m not taking it off!" Kim stated raising her voice, Kat cocked her head to her sister

"You don´t want to spoil this fine gown with such an ordinary ornament" Rita said

"it´s not ordinary" Kim glared at her.

"If It´s so special for you I suggest to take it off during the party and you put it on when the party is over, but you have to admit it does not suit with the

dress" Rita said getting the nerve. She was used to deal with rich spoiled teenagers.

"I said I´m not going to take it off" Kimberly stated. If she was not allowed to be with Tommy at least she wanted to have something from him.

"Then I will have to suggest to wear this" Rita said and tied up a pink cloth ribbon around Kim´s neck hiding, according to her, the ordinary ornament.

Kim did not complaint, obviously she was going to take it off as soon as she could.

* * *

Kimberly´s night came at last

A seven years old Kira ran all over the dinning room followed by Conner, the son of the McKnights, Dr Hart´s colleagues. There were very elegant and well

dressed people everywhere who talked about how many dollars they had invested in their last business.

"Jason Scott right?" Dr Hart asked

"In flesh" Jason answered, he knew exactly what followed, he was going to ask about his father, which always annoyed him

"How is the old Scott doing?" Dr Hart asked him

"Fine Dr Hart thank you for asking" Jason answered politely

"Say hi to him for me" Dr Hart said

"I will, thanks" Jason answered and walked away.

"What was that? Why my father were asking for your father?" Kat asked him

"I don´t know, I´ll fetch something to drink" He shrugged

"Ms Hart, Skullovitch has just arrived and is looking for you" Dimitria told Kimberly, who was chatting with Trini

"Remember take a deep breath" Trini advised her before she walked away.

When Kimberly met Skull she could not believe her eyes, Skull was totally unaware that he had brought her the best present of all.

"Goodnight Kimmie, I had to bring my assistant with me tonight" Skull bowed and kissed Kim´s hand.

_Oh god she looks absolutely gorgeous in that pink gown_, Tommy thought, he could not take his eyes off from her.

Skull threw his coat to Tommy, took Kim´s arm in his and headed towards where Dr Hart was standing

Kimberly turned her head round and smiled at Tommy who remained standing behind them with Skull´s coat in his hands. She wanted him to be there so he was

there, even if that meant making a deal with the devil itself. Tommy accepted to be humiliated by Skull to go to Kim´s birthday. He knew Dr Hart would not ban Skull

to bring his personal assistant to the party.

* * *

Kim and Skull approached to the inglenook

"Good night Dr Hart" Skull said "You´re looking great tonight Dr" He added in his peculiar condescending tone

"Nice to see you Skullovitch, you´re very good looking too" Dr Hart said

"I´m afraid I don´t look as outstanding as the gorgeous girl besides me" Skull said gazing at Kimberly

"Well you can´t deny she´s a Hart" Dr Hart answered "I won´t entertain you much longer you go and enjoy the party, where is your father?" Dr Hart asked him

"Oh he´s over there chatting with Mr Cranston" Skullovithch answered

After Dr Hart walked away Trini approached

"Kim it´s time for the performing" Tini informed her friend

"Oh, excuse me Skull I have to warm up my fingers" Kim said and walked away with Trini

"Thank you Trini you´re the best" Kim whispered her in the ear "Anyway I really need to warm up, see ya" Kim said and headed out the room.

* * *

Everyone took a seat and the lights went out. A single light was turned on over the piano in the middle of the room. Kimberly walked over to it and sat down.

She performed a beautiful Mozart piano sonata that regaled the audience. When she finished all guests gave standing ovations to her who stood up and bowed.

The pink sleepers stuck out from underneath her skirt ready for the traditional ceremony. Skull approached to her and took her hand, then he led her to where her

father was standing.

She sat down and Dr Hart took off the sleepers and put on pink heels instead, then Kim´s uncle, Steve, placed a crown on her head.

A long speech of Dr Hart followed. He talked about how proud he was of his precious diamond and later he referred to the day when Hart´s and Skullovitchs

join as a family, then he thanked family and friends for coming and concluded.

Later it was time for the father and daughter traditional dance. Both moved gracefully along the dace floor while everyone watched delightful. Kat pictured

herself dancing with her dad the day of her sweet sixteen party, she had already chosen the melody.

* * *

When the dance finished the butler came in and placed a table with sixteen candles in front of Kim and handed her in a lit candle, which she would use to lit the rest.

"The first candle is for my parents who are very important to me, not only because they gave me the life, but also they raised me as a good and honorable person"

she gazed at Dr Hart and Caroline smiling

"The second candle is for my grandpas and grandmas that are no longer with us physically, but are in our hearts" she said

"The third candle is for my beloved sister Katherine Hart who is my unconditional confidant" Kim said and lit up the candle

"The fourth candle is for my favorite auntie Haley and the candle number five is for uncle Steve for that unforgettable trip on his plane"

"The sixth candle is for Kira Ford my adorable cousin that always makes me laugh"

"The seventh candle is for someone very special in my life that left some years ago, but whose legacy remains in time, I´m referring to Sensei Zordon of course" she

said and gazed at Tommy, who took a deep breath closing his eyes.

* * *

"The candle number twelve is for Trini and Billy, two of my best friends" Kim said, _sorry Trini_, she thought as she lit up the candle. She was supposed to be the

fifteenth, but Kim had to make a last minute change.

Skull looked very confident expecting for the sixteenth candle, the special one.

"The fifteenth candle is for a very good friend of mine, Eugene Skullovitch" she said and continued with the last one.

Skull looked shocked and wondered who took his place

"And the sixteenth candle is for a very special guy who had been my twin brother since the first day we met, Thomas Oliver this is for you" she sighed and stared at

him smiling. He raised his head in surprise and they gazes met.

Dr Hart looked startled. Everybody sang the happy birthday song.

* * *

As soon as the band started playing everyone hurried to dance floor.

Jason asked Kat and Billy asked Trini, Tanya and Justin summoned up later. Kat eyes kept looking for Tommy until she saw him asking Kimberly to dance.

"Thank you for your words, it took me by surprise" Tommy told her

"You deserve each one" she answered

The happy moment together did not last.

"Servants are not supposed to dance, but to serve, go and fetch a drink for me" Skull ordered to Tommy pulling him away from Kim. Tommy glared at him and

walked away.

Skull took Kim´s hand and led her outside to the backyard

* * *

At the backyard . . .

"Kim, I must say that I´m a little bit disappointed because I wasn´t your sixteenth candle, anyway I forgive you" Skull said

"Good for me, I was very worried" She answered ironically

"Hey don´t be so mean, I bought you a present, I hope you like it" He said and took out a little box of his jacket´s pocket.

"I´m aware of how much you adore butterflies" He opened the box and picked up the necklace inside. She was speechless.

It was a outstanding shaped butterfly sapphire necklace. Wow, she didn´t know that Skull knew that much about her. She really loved butterflies.

He leaned forward to tied up the necklace around Kim´s neck, while she hold up her hair and looked down.

"Done" He sighed "I think you better get rid of it" He said grabbing the pink gem.

"Don´t touch it!" She stated raising her head, then she blushed as she realized how close they were standing. Skull jerked her chin up staring at her eyes.

"As you say" He whispered and kissed her. She pulled back but he held her tightly against his body.

"Stop it! Stop it!" She yelled struggling to get free. She pulled him apart and slapped in his face.

* * *

kimberly run into the ball room crying, she hid her face into her hands as she passed Tommy by.

"Kim what happened?" Tommy asked startled

He glanced outside and saw Skull. Tommy headed out.

"Hey man wait!" Jason tried to stop him

Tommy went out and confronted Skull

"What have you done to her?" He yelled at him in anger

"What´s your problem man?'" Skull answered

"What did you do to her, answer me!" Tommy demanded

"Maybe you are the sixteenth candle but she´s not your girlfriend, I don´t owe you any explanation" Skull retorted and pushed him back,

"Hey buddy calm down" Jason asked Tommy grabbing his by the arm, but Tommy jumped over Skull.

Skull´s fist failed Tommy´s eye but cut his forehead with the ring.

Tommy delivered a punch to him and broke his nose. Skull fell onto the floor bleeding. Suddenly all the guests were surrounding them.

If Jason had not taken hold of Tommy he would have continued beating Skull.

Kimberly made her way among the crowd and ran beside Tommy.

"Tommy are you okay?" she asked, a blood drop fell onto her immaculate pink dress.

"Oh no, you´re bleeding" She sighed.

Two of Dr Hart´s henchmen approached. One of them took hold of Tommy and the other one grabbed Kimberly.

"What are you doing?, Terrance let me go!" Kimberly yelled

"Take your hands off of her!" Tommy yelled at Terrance

"Where are you taking him?" Kim asked

They carried him out of the Hart´s residence and before letting him go Dr Hart´s henchmen gave him a beating.

* * *

To be continued . . .

Thank you for reading and reviewing, I´m glad you´re enjoying this fanfic I do too. See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

**Missing you**

**Chapter 6 - Summer came at last**

The irregular blood stain had penetrated deep inside the pink tissues, it was a shocking memory, she thought as she watched her birthday dress laying onto

the bed. She had never seen Tommy´s eyes so lighted up in anger before. Alike the stain it would be difficult to remove.

There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Kim asked. she quickly stored the dress inside the antique trunk at the bed´s bottom.

"It´s me" Kat´s voice answered from behind the door.

"Yeah, come in" Kim said

"Dad wants to talk to you" Kat said as she stepped into.

* * *

Dr Hart was smoking his pipe as he paced back and forth in front of the fireplace, which wasn´t a good signal. It meant he was anxious.

He turned round as soon as he heard Kim´s steps. "If my memory serves me correctly we had agreed which candle was assigned to each one" Dr

Hart stated

"Yes I know, but . . ." Kim babbled, but her father interrupted her

"Have you got any idea of how Skullowitchs must have felt when you, not only made a short and quick comment on his son but also you replaced his name by

their servant´s in the sixteenth candle?" He asked

"I wanted to be honest dad, you would not have liked that I did something that I didn´t feel" Kim tried to defend her position, her heart begun beating faster

"This is real life, you don´t do what you feel, you act according to what is more convenient to you. when are you going to understand?" he gave her a harsh

look.

"Guys like him are capable of anything. You shouldn´t encourage him on fake expectations" His father warned her

"What I feel is not fake dad!" somehow she found out the courage to confront his father

"Don´t ever contradict me!" Dr Hart yelled and slapped on Kim´s face

"He could have killed Eugene if my men did not stop him" He yelled at her, she covered his red cheek with her hand.

"I don´t want you to get close to him, in fact I´m going to take you out of that school" He said angrily

Kim broke up in tears and rushed to her bedroom.

* * *

At Jason´s apartment

"I really appreciate that you let me stay here" Tommy thanked Jason as he carried a box inside.

Tommy´s left eye was swelled up and purple, he had a cut on the forehead and several bruises in the whole buddy.

"No problem man, you can stay as long as you wish" Jason answered, he helped him with some stuff "You should go with the police" Jason suggested

Tommy nodded no

"You need to tell them what these men did to you" Jason stated throwing the stuff over the bed

"Kim´s father is a very powerful man, nobody messes with him or his henchmen, not even the police" Tommy explained while taking out some CD´s from the

box

"He´s that powerful, really?" Jason asked

"I mean it" Tommy assured

"Big deal to get involved with the Hart sisters then, isn´t it?" Jason commented

"Yes, but she´s worth it" Tommy remarked watching a picture of Kim

"Man, you are head over heels with that girl" Jason sighed

* * *

Kim laid down on her stomach over her bed, face sunk in the pillow. She was weeping uncontrollably.

There was a knock on the door but she did not answer. Her mother stepped into and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Oh honey" she said as she rubbed Kim´s back gently

"I hate my life! I hate it!" Kim cried out

"Don´t say that my dear" her mother said

"I don´t want to go to a new school, next year is going to be my last one and I want to be with my friends mum" she sobbed

"I´m going to talk to your father honey" Her mother said

"Really?" Kim asked and cocked her head to her

"Yes, I will, but this is not only for the school, isn´t it?" Her mother asked

"Mum I don´t wanna marry Skull" Kim sobbed

"I´m afraid there is little I can do about that honey" Her mother said

"But he can´t tell me who I´ve got to love" Kim cried out and curled in her bed crying

"Or telling you who you can´t love" Her mother whispered

"Eugene is not a bad boy darling" Her mother said "Maybe he is not the one you want, but you´ll love him some day" she added

"I will never ever love Skull, I hate him!" Kim cried out.

* * *

Eventually she got to love Skull, but not in the way her parents wished certainly.

Kimberly went downstairs from the attic towards the living room carrying a small box. Kat walked after her.

"Skull I´m ready to go" Kim said

Skull was sat at the coach with Jason and Dr Hart. "Oh excuse me gentlemen" He said politely as he placed his coffee cup onto the table

"Hi Jason" Kim sighed, "Hi Kimberly" Jason answered

"It´s been nice to see you again, in spite of the circumstances of course" Skull said

"Dimitria I´ll be sending a truck to get the piano and some boxes, I´ll let you know" Kim explained to the maid

"Yes Ms Hart" Dimitria answered

Kim left the house followed by Skull. She put the box in the back seat and sat at the passenger´s seat.

"What´s in the box?" Skull asked

"Pictures and other things of mine that my mother kept" She answered

"Hopefully I won´t have to come back I´ve labeled all the boxes I want" She sighed as skull drove to the entrance.

* * *

That night Kimberly stayed at Skullovitch residence. Skull´s parents died and he had moved back recently.

"Yes, but if you only listened to me . . . " Skull huffed on his cell phone as he paced back and forth along the living room.

"I never said I wouldn´t, we already had this conversation" Skull spoke to his cell and rubbed his forehead, Kim stepped into ignoring he was in

the middle of an argument so she headed straight to the stairs

"All right, I´ll take care of it, yeah, bye" Skull said and ended up the phone call. He threw the cell onto the table and took his head with both hands as he

huffed.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked him before stepping on the stairs

"It was my ex wife, I´m the first one to blame when things go wrong you know" Skull said "But I don´t want to annoy you with my problems you have enough

with your owns" He added then.

"Your room is ready Ms Hart" the maid said "Are you still having your tea?" she asked Kim

"Yes, I`ll take it in my room, please, thank you" Kim answered and the maid walked away

"How is little Josh?" She asked

"He is growing, he´s going to be ten next month, can you believe it?" He answered and a smile drew in his face

"Wow!" she sighed nodding. He walked over to her, put his hands in her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you again" she said staring into his eyes.

"It´s been a long day you need to rest" He sighed

* * *

After Kimberly went to sleep Skull sat down on the coach by the fireplace and poured himself some scotch

He had the woman he had fallen all his life for sleeping upstairs. He sighed and took a sip.

* * *

Upstairs Kimberly kept tossing and turning in the bed.

* * *

Downstairs Skull felt curious about the small box that was left on the coffee table. He stood up and opened it, there was some pictures, mostly of Tommy, Kim

and Kat, but he found one where Bulk and himself could be seen from behind. However, what really caught his attention was what it seemed to be Kimberly´s

dear diary. "_It´s her personal Diary I shouldn´t" _he thought feeling tempted. "_But on the other side she wrote it fifteen years ago, I don´t think she would be_

_bothered if I read it now" _He thought two seconds later and grabbed it, besides the lock was already broken.

* * *

_First kiss, _was the tittle on the page he opened the Diary and he felt even more interested in reading.

_" Dear Diary today I got my first kiss, well it wasn´t my very first kiss. Actually my first kiss was with S., but it didn´t count, because he kissed me without my _

_permission and I cut it out immediately, besides I´ve been trying to forget that night.__ So my real first kiss was this summer and I got it from T."_

Skull felt very disappointed when he realized he was S. Anyway he continued reading.

_"I´ll start for the beginning, it was Monday, the Monday that followed the worst weekend of my life . . . "_

* * *

Angel Grove High School . . .

"Don´t worry Kim, mum is gonna talk to dad and we´re staying at Angel Grove High" Kat said

"Hey girls what´s up?" Jason asked them

"Hi Jason, where is Tommy? Is he okay?" Kim asked him eagerly

"Easy Kim, he is good, I asked him to move to my apartment and it is keeping him busy" Jason explained

"Does he need help?" Kat asked

"No, It´s okay, I´m helping him with everything" Jason answered

"What are you doing in the summer?" Jason asked them

"No plans yet" Kim answered

"How about you?" Kat asked

"I rented a cottage in the mountains and I wondered if you wanna come with me" Jason said

"Just the three of us?" Kat asked

"No, of course not, I´m asking Billy and Trini to come" Jason said

"It sounds fun!" kat said cocking her head to Kim, who seemed doubtful "We´re definitely going!" Kat confirmed

"I don´t know, I need to think about it" Kim sighed

"Come on Kim it´s going to be fun, besides we don´t have any better plan" Kat encouraged her.

"Okay" Kim agreed and shrugged

"Hey Billy, Trini" Jason called out when they passed by, he walked over to them.

"What have you done?" Kim told Kat when Jason walked away

"I accepted Jason´s invitation" Kat simply answered as they walked along the aisle

"Why did you assume I wanted to go to the mountain next summer?" Kim huffed

"It looks like fun, besides it´s an opportunity for you to get to know him better" Kat said

"I already know Jason why would I want to know him better?" Kim sighed scowling

"Remember our talk about slipping you out from marrying Skull?" Kat sighed

"Yeah, but what does it has to do with holidays?" Kim asked

"Kimmie, Kimmie, do I have to explain you everything?" Kat sighed "I watched how dad talked to Jason in the party, he seemed interested in him" She

explained. "And I think he´s cute, he´s perfect for you" Kat concluded

"Are you kidding?" she asked her sister as they stepped into the classroom.

* * *

At Jason´s apartment

Tommy is organizing his stuff while Jason served the china food he´d bought on the way

"What are you doing in the summer?'" Jason asked

"The same thing I do every summer" Tommy answered

"What´s that?" Jason asked him

"Getting a summer job" Tommy answered

"Hey man take it easy! Don´t you ever take a break?" Jason asked

"I can´t" Tommy answered "I have plans for my future, I´m not going to be a waiter forever, you know" Tommy sighed

"It´s good to have goals" Jason agreed "And what do you have in mind?" Jason asked

"I`m working as a park ranger at the headwaters forest reserve" Tommy answered

"A park ranger?" Jason asked

"Yeah, I have always liked wildlife and it´s a way to change the environment " Tommy explained

"I see, it´s only I can´t picture you in green uniform" Jason said and chuckled

"Don´t be mean" Tommy sighed throwing a pillow to his friend

"Hey man you´d better put some ice on that eye" Jason suggested.

* * *

_". . . Kat took it so easy the issue of being transferred to a new school, I think it is because she has no problem in making new friends, besides she knows that she´d_

_keep in touch with Tanya and Justin. However it frightened me the idea of a new school, new classmates, new teachers, anyway it was a release when mum let us _

_know that dad __had changed his mind, I was so happy that run over to her and hugged her . . ."_ Kimberly wrote in her Diary that night as she laid on her belly onto

the bed while the Beethoven ninth symphony was being played in the CD player.

* * *

The following day at Angel Grove High . . .

Jason, Trini, Billy, Kim and Kat were gathered near the lockers

"I´m so excited about the holidays we´re going to have so much fun together, I´ve already listed some outdoor activities we can do" Trini sighed

Trini´s enthusiasm worried more than one in the group

"It´s a great chance to try my latest invention it´s a navigation system that take information from the satellites and use triangulation to calculate the user's

exact location " Billy commented while everyone gazed at him in wonder.

"It´s like an improved compass" Trini cleared up "Ah" everybody said in unison

"Maybe you should try with something that hasn´t been invented yet four eyes" Skull sighed standing behind Kim, his nose was hid beneath some bandages.

"And maybe you should try to get lost" Kat retorted

"What happened to Mr sixteenth candle? Is he too scared to show up?" Skull asked gazing at Kim who did not turn to him.

"What do you think it scared him most, avoiding your punch or you lying on the floor bleeding? I can´t tell" Jason pranked

"Don´t worry babe it´s nothing that a surgery can´t fix" He sighed pointing out his nose while she refused to look at him.

"Don´t ever talk to me again!" she said

"Why don´t you fix your brain?" Tanya asked him as she approached the group

"Because he would need to have a brain first, duh" Bulk sighed and laughed

"Bulky! you need to learn when shut your mouth up!" Skull sighed and both walked away

"Hi Tanya we were planning our holidays on the mountain do you want to join?" Jason asked her

"Thank you Jason but Kat, Justin and I have plans already" Tanya answered

"What?" Kim sighed frowning "She´s coming with us, don´t you?" Kim glared at her sister

"Yes, I´m sorry Tanya I completely forgot about it and made new plans" Kat apologized "I see" Tanya said and walked away.

"Excuse me" Kat said and went after Tanya

* * *

"Tanya wait!" Kat sighed grabbing her friend´s arm

Tanya turned to her

"What do you have to say? I can´t believe you forgot our trip to Aruba we´ve been planning it the whole semester" Tanya cried out

"I didn´t forget it! I said I´d be going with them to encourage Kim to go, I think Jas and her do the perfect match, don´t you think?" Kat explained

"Oh yeah I do think!" Tanya answered

"Yeah, but she doesn´t . . . yet" Kat added "Don´t worry I´m turning them down at the last minute and we are going to Aruba" Kat sighed

"Yes!" Tanya and Kat sighed in unison and high fived

* * *

A month later at Kim´s bedroom . . .

"You can´t turn down at the last minute!" Kim yelled at Kat

"I´m really sorry Kim, but I can´t do this to Tanya and Justin we´ve been planning our trip to Aruba long before I accepted Jason´s invitation" Kat explained

"What am I supposed to do? Billy is with Trini, but I´m not with Jason" Kim sighed

"Come on Kim it´s not a big deal, give Jason a chance if then you decide to be just friends nothing has to happen" Kat said

"You would never forget your plans with Justin and Tanya, you did it in purpose" Kim concluded

"All right Kim if it´s so annoying for you, just don´t go" Kat sighed rolling her eyes

"I have to go, because now thanks to you I don´t have any other plan for my holidays" Kim said and crossed her arms over the chest

* * *

Jason drove along the highway in a beautiful June morning

"Trini would you mind if I turn off your yoga music? Because I´m falling asleep" Jason told Trini who was at the back seat with Billy

"Sure no problem" Trini said

"Luckily I brought my CDs" Kim sighed and put it on the car stereo.

Beethoven fifth symphony startled Jason and everyone inside the car, except for Kim who close her eyes and took a deep breath as the wind brushed her face.

"This is refreshing" Kim sighed

* * *

They arrived to the two stories cottage surrounded by trees and a beautiful flowery garden at the entrance

Kim had to wake up Trini and Billy when they pulled up.

"Well, here we are, what do you think?" Jason asked

"I had to admit it´s a nice place" Kim sighed, the other two were already awakening so did not answer

They carried they stuff inside. The girls picked the upper room, which had a wide balcony, whereas the boys took the one downstairs. Boys sat down to wait

for the girls to finish unpack.

"Why don´t we get divided into two groups to look for wood?" Billy suggested

"Great idea! I´m going with you" Trini told him and Kim glared at her.

"I guess it´s just you and me then" Kim told Jason shrugging

"Don´t worry we´re having a great time together" He answered

* * *

Jason and Kimberly walked deep inside the grove

"It´s a nice place" Kim said trying to make some conversation filling the awkward silence, one could see the tension through her body language, both

arms crossed over her chest.

"I used to come here as a child with my family" Jason said

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" she asked

"No, I´m only child" He answered

And that was were the conversation ended as Kim had planned to ask him about his brothers or sisters and now she didn´t know what else to talk about

They were speechless for a while.

"Kim there´s something I wanted to tell you" Jason sighed

"Look Jason um . . . " Kimberly sighed and stopped, they stood face to face

"You shouldn´t have any expectation about us" she said and he looked startled

"It´s not you, I mean, you´re a nice guy, very gently, cool and everything . . .but . . . " She was speaking nervously

"But what?" He asked frowning

"I like you as a friend" She said, in that moment a jeep parked beside them and a guy in green got off

"Hey buddy!" Jason greeted him and high fived

"Tommy?" Kim sighed startled

"That´s what I wanted to talk to you about, Tommy is working at the headwaters forest reserve all the summer, which happens to be near the cottage" Jason

explained as she blushed

"Oh I . . . thought um . . . I feel so stupid" Kim sighed hidding her face into both hands

"Hey forget it" Jason said patting on her shoulder

"Hi Kim, good to see you" Tommy sighed

"Me too" She answered smiling

* * *

Tommy drove them around the park and then back to the cottage. Jason invited him to stay the night, they played charades and roasted marshmallows under

the moonlight.

* * *

The following morning Tommy got up really early, dressed up in his green uniform and woke up Kim.

"Ugh?" Kim sighed opening her brown eyes

"Good morning" Tommy greeted her

"Tommy?" She asked rubbing her eyes

"I have to go back to the reserve, would you like to come with me?" He asked

"Okay, just give me some minutes" She answered

* * *

At the forest reserve

"And this is my job, riding around the park and watch that everything is okay" Tommy explained her as he drove the jeep

"Cool" she sighed

He suddenly stopped "Do you wanna try?" he said cocking his head to her, she looked back at him eyes wide opened

* * *

Kim sat at the driver´s seat and fastened the seat belt, the same did Tommy at the passenger´s seat.

Kim twisted the key and cranked the car successfully.

"Now step on the clutch and move the gear lever this way" Tommy explained and placed his hand over hers on the gear lever to show her the movement

Their gaze met and she blushed "Remember to let out the clutch gently as you step on the gas pedal" Tommy warned her

She didn´t do it gentle enough so the engine switched off abruptly

"Oh sorry!" She sighed

"Don´t worry it´s a common mistake" he said

In the second trial she did it well and moved forward a few meters

"Now you shouldn´t forget to watch the rear view mirror before moving forward or as you pulled up, okay?" Tommy reminded her

* * *

Meanwhile Trini, Billy and Jason went fishing to the lake, it was a sunny day and going to the lake was an excuse to be alone with Billy in a romantic scenery,

however guys took pretty serious the fishing thing and became really enthusiastic.

* * *

That night at girls bedroom . . .

"Can you believe it? I was just sitting there watching how they had so much fun fishing" Trini let it out

"Kim, Kim, are you listening to me?" Trini asked her friend who was lying on her belly writing down in her dear diary

"Um, yeah I´m glad you had so much fun today" Kim answered rising her head

"You didn´t get a single word of what I was saying, did you?" Trini cried out and threw a pillow to Kim

"Sorry to interrupt, um . . ." Tommy appeared by the door "Kim I´ll pick you up tomorrow morning okay?" He asked

"Okay" she sighed and winked at him

"Whoa! it´s seems you have something to tell me" Trini sighed after Tommy went downstairs

Kim shrugged and blushed

* * *

The days that followed Kimberly got up early in the morning to go to the reserve with Tommy, she became more confident at driving each day, after one week

Tommy let her drive the whole park circuit.

"You are doing very well" Tommy encouraged Kim

"Oh look, a deer!" Kim sighed looking at her left.

"It is a rarity, they are usually too shy to come so close" Tommy commented

"You need to relax your back Kim" Tommy sighed and rubbed Kim´s back, she was sitting straight and stiff, which was very usual for beginners.

As she felt his hand on her back she cocked her head to him and suddenly she felt the car hit something in the path.

"Oh my God!" she sighed stepping on the breaks. She turned her head quickly towards the deer, but it wasn´t there anymore, she felt a rush through her

body

"I ran over the deer!" she sighed taking both hands to her mouth in horror

"Calm down, please" Tommy asked her

"Oh Tommy, it was an innocent poor animal and I killed it, you´re gonna get fired because of my fault, I´m sorry! I´m sorry!" Kim cried out

Tommy got off from the jeep and walked to the front side to check it out, Kim followed him.

"Is it dead?" she asked worried as she approached

"I think it is gonna make it" Tommy commented

When she stood at his side she realized it wasn´t the deer, she had run over a branch. She took a deep breath of release.

"Thank God it was just a branch!" she sighed

Tommy removed the branch from underneath the jeep.

"A storm is coming we´d better come back" Tommy said and drove back to the rangers´ house as a hard wind had began to blow.

* * *

Trini and Billy were wandering around the forest, she had suggested him to go for a walk and test his new invention, he was really excited about the idea and

luckily Jason preferred staying at the cottage this time.

Both of them had always had a very good chemistry, but when Billy was focused in a new invention the world disappeared for him, even Trini

They walked along the forest for hours and he spoke nothing but his new device.

"Billy could you stop talking about that stupid thing for a minute?" Trini cried out and Billy turned to her confused

"What´s your problem?" He retorted

"My problem is that we are in an incredible natural scenery, just you and me and you can´t take your eyes off that thing!" Trini yelled at him and stretched her

arm to point out the device, but she accidentally slapped at it and fell.

"Watch out!" Billy sighed

He picked it up and it was broken "Look what you´ve done!" He yelled, none of them realized about the wind and how dark the sky had turned of a sudden.

* * *

Tommy and Kim hadn´t reached the main refugee before the heavy rain began to fall so Tommy decided to pulled up in the nearest park rangers´ house he found

as it wasn´t safe to drive in the current conditions.

* * *

"We´d better come back" Billy suggested and walked away

"What are you doing? It´s this way!" Trini said

"No, I´m pretty sure we should go this way" Billy said

"No, it´s not" Trini insisted

* * *

At the refugee Kimberly watch the rain through the window

"It´s getting colder" she sighed and embraced herself

"Take my jacket" Tommy said and put his green jacket over Kim´s shoulders

"Thank you" she said smiling

* * *

The night had come and the rain did not cease, Trini and Billy were still wandering around in the forest.

"I told you it was the other way" Trini said

"If only you hadn´t broken my device" Billy complaint

* * *

At the cottage Jason had began to worry about his friends

* * *

Tommy had lit the fireplace, Kim and he were sat on the floor in front of the fire, the weather had changed all of a sudden.

"Do you think we´ll have to spend the night here?" Kim asked

"I wouldn´t mind as long as the company is good" Tommy sighed, the leaping flames enlightened his face

"What company? It´s just you and me" kim commented and chuckled

"I don´t need anyone else" Tommy said approaching "Do you?" he whispered looking into her brown eyes

She nodded no, he leaned forward and kissed her gently.

* * *

"I´m sorry! I didn´t mean to brake it!" Trini cried out, the rain drops draining through her dark hair and slipping over

her cheeks

"No, I´m sorry, If only I had listened to you, I messed it up" Billy sighed "Would you forgive me?" He asked

She pulled him close to her and hugged him tightly "Oh Billy what are we gonna do? We´re lost" she sighed

* * *

Kim and Tommy pulled apart staring into each other eyes, he rubbed her cheek with his thumb

"Kim I . . . " He whispered, but suddenly several knocks on the door startled them up.

They looked back at the door eyes wide opened.

"Is there anybody there?" a male voice shouted

Tommy and Kim tiptoed to the door.

"Please someone, we´re lost!" Trini shouted and Kimberly recognized her at once

"Trini?" Kim sighed

Tommy unlocked the door immediately and let them in.

"Kim, Tommy!" Both sighed in surprise. They sat by the fireplace and Tommy gave them some blankets he found in the refugee.

* * *

The following morning their stuff were all packed up and into the car, they were ready to come back. Tommy went to say goodbye to his friends as he would be

working at the reserve until the end of the season.

Kim was upstairs grabbing a few things she had left at the room, Tommy knocked on the half opened door before getting cocked her head to him and smiled.

"Hey" He sighed

"Um . . . about last night" he said rubbing the back of his neck, she smiled shyly

"Yeah?" She asked

"I was willing to do that since a long time ago" He confessed

"Me too" she smiled and blushed

"Kim I like you" he sighed taking her hands into his

"I like you too, but you know that when we go back to town we´ll have to be discreet" she said

He looked at her downcast. It hurt to keep it in secret, he wanted to shout out his love

"You can´t tell anyone, not even Kat" she stated "you understand, don´t you?" she asked

He took a deep breath "Yes, I do, don´t worry it will be our secret my dear Juliet" He answered and kissed her goodbye

"See ya Romeo" She said, took her handbag and went downstairs

He would love her in silence as he had always done. But at least she now knew it. He could live with that.

* * *

To be continued . . .

I hope you like it. Thank you for reading and reviewing it means a lot for me.


	7. Chapter 7 - Secrets

**Missing you**

**Chapter 7 - Secrets**

The storm that seemed to have gone in the afternoon came up at night as a severe thunderstorm. The shriek of the wind awoke Kimberly, who found it

impossible to close her eyes again. She gazed at the clock on the bed table, it was half past three a.m.

She walked downstairs and saw Skull lying onto the couch by the fireplace, he had fallen asleep, one arm was over his stomach and the other one hanging on one

side of the couch. He held a book that was a few inches from the floor, she walked over to him and took it from his hand. He did not awoke.

She sat at the coach in front of him. She knew very well that book, it was her Dear Diary. She felt curious about what part of her history Skull was reading. She

remembered when she wrote that pages, it was the day after she had come back from the mountains.

* * *

Kat tip toed through the first floor corridor towards Kimberly`s bedroom, she could hear Beethoven being played really loud, so she knew her sister

was already awake. In fact she was eagerly writing in her Dear diary and as Kat knocked on the door Kim intermediately shut it down.

"Who is it?" She asked

"It´s me Kat" a voice answered behind the door

"Come in!" Kim yelled as she hid the diary beneath her pillow.

"Good morning sister" Kat said stepping into

"Good morning Kat, when did you arrive?" Kim asked her

"Last night, but you were sleeping by the time" Kat said and jumped onto the bed beside her sister.

"You look very cheerful this morning" Kat commented and smiled narrowing her eyes.

"How was your flight?" Kim asked avoiding the commentary

"Fine, I assume for the look in your eyes that you had a really good time at the mountains" Kat sighed running her fingers through her blonde tangled hair.

"It was fine" Kim answered as she stood up to turn down the volume of her audio set

"Well, are you going to tell me or not?" Kat asked anxious

"I´d love to, but have you checked the time?" Kim asked while putting on her shoes.

"Damn it!" Kat sighed watching the clock on the bed table , she was still in her pajamas.

* * *

The wide aisles of Angel Grove high filled with thousand of students once again, you could guess who were the new ones, wandering around looking for the their

lockers and asking for the classrooms.

Kimberly and Tommy got lost into the crowd, it was their last first day at Angel Grove High, the last year they walked through the corridors and meet the same

familiar faces. Everything was going to change the following year and we all know how uncomfortable Kimberly felt about changes, which was pretty ironic since

butterflies were her favorites. They walked towards her locker.

"What are you doing after school?" Tommy asked

"Well, you know I´d love to go to the conservatory" she explained

"No, I mean today, this afternoon" Tommy cleared it up laughing

"Oh, I have piano practice today, why?" Kim answered

"I´m working at Ernie´s again and I thought we could meet at the youth center, but it´s okay, maybe some other time " He said

"Yeah maybe some other time, I´m sorry" She answered in a guilty tone

"You shouldn´t feel bad about that" He said

They saw Billy coming out from the multitude, so they changed the topic as soon as he approached and they even started behaving in a peculiar way

"Hi, how are you doing?, Is everything okay?" He asked noticing the change in the mood

"Hey Billy, yes everything is fine!" Tommy answered and high fived with him

"Hi Billy, have you seen Trini?" Kim asked Billy

"She´s probably not coming for a couple of days, she´s got a flu" Billy explained

"Oh no, poor Trini" Kim sighed

"Yeah it started after we returned from the mountain; remember the storm? . . . " Billy trailed off when a guitar riff began to come out from the loudspeakers and

everyone turned silent.

Students looked at each other clueless.

* * *

Kat rushed through the aisle and met Justin and Tanya before stepping into the classroom.

"What´s it going on?" she shouted at her friends, they turned to her and just shrugged

When the electric guitar riff trailed off a deformed voice spoke through the loudspeakers "Welcome to a new year, Angel Grove High rocks yeah!"

Principal Kaplan used to greet students the first day of class, it was a classic, however, this year someone else seemed to have overtaken him.

* * *

Mr Kaplan hurried through the corridor and opened his office´s door, but found no one in there.

Every year one student performed some kind of prank the first day of school to get everyone´s attention, but nobody had gone that far to brake into Principal

Kaplan´s office.

* * *

A bunch of teenagers hurried into the classroom laughing and commenting the recent events.

Strangely enough Bulk and Skull were already at the classroom sitting quietly and with their English books wide opened. Kimberly, Tommy and Billy gave each other

a look.

* * *

On their way home Kat kept talking about Tommy and the Prom

"Do you already have a date for the ball?" Kat asked Kim

"There´s a lot way to go for the ball yet" Kim stated

"Not so much, you´d better do something to let Jason know what you feel or somebody else could overtake you" Kat warned Kim

"I´m not willing to go with Jason" Kim stated

"I´m just saying, Do you know Cassidy Cornell?" Kat asked

"Yes, she is cheerleaders´s captain" Kim answered

"Well, she´s got an eye on Jason, I wouldn´t waste my time if I were you" kat adviced her

"I´m going with Tommy, Trini is going with Billy and you are going to be the only one without a date" Kate commented

"Has Tommy asked you? Kim asked

"No, but I´m sure he will" Kat said "You can always go with Skul, who is asking you for sure, but you know . . . it´s Skull" she added

* * *

Skull opened his eyes and sat straight at the couch, the red flames reflected on his blue eyes.

"Kim, I thought you were sleeping" Skull sighed rubbing his eyes.

"Well I couldn´t . . . I see you decided to take an eye on the past" she said

"Oh, I´m sorry, I just read a few pages, um . . . I thought you would not care after all this years" Skull apologized

"No problem, but for the future I would appreciate that you ask me whatever you wanna know" Kim answered

"Well, . . . actually there is one thing I want to know" He said

"What?" she asked

"Was my kiss really that bad?" he asked

She laughed and did not answer

Kim noticed a folded paper between the pages, she unfolded it. Skull recognized his handwriting and took it from her hands.

"You keep it?" He asked

"Yes, I thought it was a nice piece" She answered

"You never told me" He said, "When did you realize it was mine?" He asked

* * *

Kimberly was at the High School library reading her English book when she found a piece of paper between the pages. It had an unknown handwriting , she could

only read the first two lines before Tommy arrived. It seemed to be a love poem.

"Hey beautiful, how are you doing?" He gazed around and then kissed her.

"Studying for your piano exam?, when are you sitting for it?" He asked

"Oh no, I´m not, the exam is two weeks before the prom" She answered

"The prom yeah . . ." He smiled

Other students complaint about they talking aloud in the library, so they became silent

Tommy opened his English book and started writing in one of the pages, then he elbowed Kim´s arm to get her attention to the book page.

_´Do you have a date for the Prom?´_ she read in silence

_´Not yet´_ she wrote below and handed him the book back

_´Would you be my date?´_ he wrote while she smiled sweetly at him, then slipped the book onto the table towards Kim

_´I´d love to´_ she wrote and smiled at him

Kat walked over to them and took a seat beside Tommy, he turned the page of his book discretely.

"Um, I ought to go" Kim said, she stored her book in the handbag and stood up "See you later" she whispered and left

* * *

As soon as Kim arrived home she placed the piece of paper onto the music rack and sat down.

She vocalized what was written as she improvised a melody with the piano.

"Good! what a beautiful song" Skull sighed clapping. She had played until the second verse

Kim turned round

"What´s the song´s name?" Skull asked

"I don´t know, lyrics are not mine" she answered "What are you doing here?" She asked

"Your father invited me and my parents for dinner and then to the piano concert" Skull explained as she looked disappointed

Kim had waited the whole week to go to the piano concert and now Skull would spoil the night.

* * *

Luckily for Kim, Skull behaved well when his parents were around.

"I apologize again for the incident during Kimberly´s birthday" Dr Hart told Mr and Mrs Skullovitch

"No problem Dr Hart, fortunately Eugene´s nose is healing and we have gotten rid of that barbarian guy" Mrs Skullovitch said

"Had I use my real force nothing would have been left of him, but I´m a gentleman" Skull commented

Kim felt sick when she heard the way they were talking about Tommy, but pretended to be sympathetic.

"Kimberly regretted having invited him, didn´t you honey?" Her father asked fixing his eyes on her

She just smiled, but said nothing.

"It´s okay sweetheart we have already forgotten about it" Dr Skullovitch told her sipping some wine

"Kimberly is working so hard for her piano exam, only the best marks are accepted at The Royal College of Music in London" Dr Hart showed off

"I have no doubt that she´ll do great" Skull sighed

"Neither do I" Dr Hart answered "What are your plans for the future Eugene?" Dr Hart asked him

"Yale University of course" Dr Skullovitch answered before Skull could swallow the piece of meat.

Kimberly had to take a sip of water to avoid laughing, _´Skull applying for Yale?, oh yeah I forgot his father´s got money´_ She thought

* * *

After dinner they went to the theater, it was a bless that Skull slept most of the concert, so Kim did not have to listen to his ridiculous remarks.

Before they said goodbye Skull leaned forward to Kim "I think Clear blue day is a good name for the song" He whispered in her ear.

* * *

The following day at the English class Kimberly opened the book, in the first page before the prologue there were drawings of skulls and the word "Skullovers" was

written several times in letters of different shape and size, in the other side of the same page she read ´Clear blue day´. She hadn´t noticed it before, otherwise she

would have known it wasn´t her English book. She had a certain idea who might it belonged. But how did it end up in her handbag?

* * *

She remembered the first day of class, she was walking down the corridor together with Tommy and Billy when Skull came running from behind and hit her on the

right shoulder, her English book slipped from her hands and fell down together with Skull´s book. Tommy got really mad at him, he picked up both books and

confronted him, however neither Skull nor Bulk react at it, Skull just took the book, apologized and ran away. Which she found so weird.

* * *

Kim met Skull at his locker after class that afternoon

"Skull" She called him, Skull was wearing headphones so did not listen to her

"Skull!" She called again, "Skull!" She tried once more tapping on his shoulder

"Oh, Kimmie?" He sighed startled and took off the headphones.

"Finally" She sighed

"I´m sorry, were you saying something?" He asked

"I think it belongs to you" She said raising the English book

"Really?" He grabbed it and opened it. "Oh you´re right" he said and threw it inside his messy locker.

"Would you give me back mine?" She asked

"Sure" He said and started searching inside his locker "It has to be somewhere in here, I´m sure" he commented

He took out all kind of objects from his locker. "Would you?" He asked and handed her in a pair of stinky boats, some chains, a metallic skull, a bowling trophy,

sunglasses, a skate, more sunglasses, and a power ranger action figure.

Kim could not believe that all that stuff actually fit into one locker.

"Here it´s" He grabbed the book and turned to Kim. "I´m gonna miss it, I just had to read the underlined sentences" he said, she gave him back his stuff and took

the book.

"I think it belongs to you too" Kim sighed and handed him in the piece of paper.

"No, you keep it" He rejected the paper

"But it´s your poem" She said

"Actually is a song, you were doing well with the piano, even when it was originally written for electric guitar" He explained

"You play guitar?" She asked

"I do, and I also play piano, but not as well as you, of course" He answered, she was still surprised that Skull had actually a soul.

"No, no, it´s yours, you wrote it" she said and stretched her arm to him.

"Oh my God, was it you?" Kim asked

"What do you mean?" He asked

"The electric guitar on the loudspeakers the first day of class, it was you, right?" She queried

"Shh, it´s a secret" He said

"You should perform at the Prom" she suggested

"No, that´s a part of me that I´m not intending to share" He sighed with a hint of sadness.

"Why not?" She asked scowling

"Didn´t you listen to my father?, I´m going to Yale" He reminded her

"You should tell him that´s not what you want" She suggested

"Yeah, as you told your father you don´t wanna go to London" He retorted

"Who says I don´t want to go?" She asked

"Your face, when he mentioned it during the dinner" He answered

"My face had nothing to do with that, I was tired" She explained "It´s a completely different thing because I love music, it´s not my father´s dream, music is my

life" she remarked

"But not your whole life, have no doubt that you love it, but you don´t wanna go to the Royal College of Music in London, you know that" He stated

"How can you be so sure of that, you don´t know me as much as you think" Kim got mad and waked away taking the book and Skull´s song with her.

* * *

"Actually I knew you so well by the time, I wrote the song thinking of you" Skull sighed staring at her brown eyes that reflected the flames of the fireplace

"Luckily you did not follow my advice and became a lawyer after all" She said

"Why do you say so?" He asked

"If you had followed your dream maybe you wouldn´t have the kind of live you have today" She said

"No, but I would have been happy maybe" He sighed

"Aren´t you?" She asked him

"Look at me Kim, I´m thirty, divorced, I hardly see my son, I´m all alone in this big house" He sighed

"Well, I followed my dream and . . . I don´t know if I´m happy either" She said

"You haven´t forgotten him, have you?" He asked, she rubbed the pink gem hanging on her neck and remained in silence. He needn´t to hear the answer

* * *

Skull kissed her on the forehead goodnight and went to bed. Kimberly stayed up reading her diary and watching old photos.

* * *

There was a battle inside herself, on one side she wanted to go to London to pursuit her dream and on the other side she didn´t want to get apart from Tommy.

The part of herself that wanted to stay conspired against her unconsciously, she found it hard to concentrate on her lessons, she couldn´t sleep well at night, so was

so tired during the day. Dr Hart was harder on her than ever and got very irritated with the slightest mistake. Every night Kat heard her sister crying in her

bedroom. She was pushing herself so much, even when she was already brilliant, however for being admitted at The Royal College of Music brilliant wasn´t enough.

* * *

That night during dinner, Kat noticed that her parents were the only ones at the table,

"Where is Kim?" she asked

"Upstairs" Dr Hart answered bluntly, her mother was quiet looking down at her plate

"Has she had dinner already?" Kat asked

"No, and she wont come downstairs for tonight" Dr Hart stated

They remained silent for the rest of the dinner

* * *

"Okay sweetheart I believe you are the next, show them who you are" Kim´s father said and kissed her forehead

"Kim, play with your heart as always" That was her mother advice

"Good luck!" Kat sighed and before leaving arranged the bow in the back of Kim´s waist. She was wearing a long black silk dress and her hair tied up in a bun.

Mr and Mrs Hart walked away together with Kat leaving Kim alone.

"Hey beautiful" a familiar voice came from behind

"Tommy what are you doing here?" She sighed turning round

"I wanted to be here tonight for you" He said, she wrapped him into her arms tightly

"Thank you" She sighed

"Tommy you know that if I passed my exam I´ll be on a plane in a few days" She said

"It´s not going to be forever, we´ll write each other every week and when you come back I´ll be waiting for you" He said, she nodded yes

"Now go and show them what you`ve got" He said and kissed her

* * *

She walked into the big room, a brand concert piano waited for her in the center and a row of judges watched form one side. She stood in front of them and bowed,

then sat at the piano and performed her magic. When the examination was over they asked her to perform a piece of her choice, anything.

She surprised everyone with ¨Clear blue day¨

* * *

The following night at Jason´s apartment

"So it´s hard to go back to the routine, isn´t it?" Jason asked as he took some Chinese food from the fridge

"Yeah it´s" Tommy answered eating the Chinese food Jason handed him in

"Well, I was trying to make some conversation, but I don´t see it´s working" Jason said

"I´m sorry buddy it´s not you, it´s just that, um,. . . " Tommy said

"Things are not working between you and Kim?" Jason asked

"No, it´s not that, actually things are working well, but she´s attending the conservatory next year and I . . . " Tommy trailed off when the doorbell rang

Both looked at each other as they weren´t expecting visitors

Jason picked up the tube of the electric doorman system "Hello" he said

"Kat?" He sighed and looked at his friend who shrugged

* * *

"Hi guys, I hope you don´t mind that I haven´t told you it was a last minute idea" She apologized as she came in

"It´s okay you are welcome whenever you want" Jason said "Chinese food?" He offered her

"No thanks, I told my father you would help me with my science project" She told Jason

"My pleasure" Jason said

"But don´t worry, I actually came to get his help" She pointed out to Tommy, the smile of Jason´s face vanished

"You know the Prom Ball is coming and if my notes keep going down my father wont let me go" She said as she took a seat beside Tommy

Tommy placed his books onto the table. "Did Kim received the letter from the Academy?" Tommy asked her

"Not yet" Kat answered

"Tommy this isn´t the science book, it´s your English book" Kat said as she opened it, but he did not listen.

The doorbell rang again and all of them looked at each other.

"Hello?" Jason spoke through the electric doorman system

"Dad? What are you doing here?" He asked, Tommy could see that Jason´s face expression changed radically. Meanwhile Kat glanced through Tommy English´s

book. She recognized her sister handwriting on the pages accepting Tommy´s invitation to the Ball. She blushed and wanted to leave at once but Jason´s family had

arrived.

Jason´s father walked in followed by his wife and son, Jason´s younger half brother. Mr Scott handled a long wooden stick, but certainly he needn´t it, he was a

man on his late fifties and was dressed up in a formal suit.

"Good night, why are so surprised to see me? Can your father come to visit you in your birthday?" Mr Scott asked

"Your birthday?" Tommy asked

"It´s tomorrow" Jason answered

"Hi Jase!" His brother hive fived him

"Hi Jason you have a lovely little place" Mrs Scott said, she was an stylish and elegant young woman in her middle thirties

"I have an idea, why don´t we go out for dinner" Mr Scott said "Your friend and his beautiful girlfriend are invited too" He added

"She is not my gir . . . " Tommy sighed and got interrupted by Jason

"Dad we already had dinner" Jason said

"This is what you call dinner son, come on" Mr Scott sighed

* * *

Jason, his family, Tommy and Kat went to an exclusive restaurant of Angel Grove

"So you are the famous Judge Scott I read about the case you are currently handling, it´s in all newspaper´s cover" Tommy commented

"Yes well, I´m not allowed to talk about the cases outside the court" Dr Scott said

"Oh yes I know, I just didn´t figure out you were my best friend´s father" Tommy sighed

"Well, now you know, but tell me about you, what do you do for a living?" Sr Scott queried

He told him about his job at Ernie´s as a waiter and Mr Scott did not seem to be alarmed by that fact, instead he made a positive remark on his concern about

future.

"I hope you have enjoyed the family cottage at the mountain" Dr Scott said

"Oh I didn´t know it was the family cottage, it´s a nice place, we had a very good time" Tommy commented noticing Jason was pissed off with that comment

"You´ve been at the cottage too? I thought you had a summer job?" Kat said looking also pissed off

"Yes, but I was pretty near to the cottage" Tommy answered, he realized about his mistake a little too late.

Dr Scott took them out from that uncomfortable conversation and insisted about buying a bigger apartment in town, but Jason rejected all kind of help from his

father.

When the dinner was over and they went back home Jason asked Tommy and Kat not to say a word about who his father was.

* * *

Kat came into Kim´s bedroom in anger

"Why didn´t you tell me Tommy went to the mountains with you?" Kat asked

Kim was speechless, her eyes were red and wet.

"I didn´t know he was going too" Kim just said

"I encouraged you to go to get closer to Jason, what a stupid" Kat stated

"I told you I was planning to go to the ball with Tommy, but you just didn´t care" Kat continued "At least you should have told me that he had already asked you

before I played the lovesick school girl"

"I´m sick of you playing the innocent and sweet girl that everyone loves, when you´re nothing but a traitor" Kat said

"Come on say something" Kat asked

"I´m not going to the Ball with Tommy" Kim said

"It does not change anything, go with him if you want, what is done is done" Kat said

"No, I mean, I´m not going at all" Kim cleared up "I received the letter from London, I´m flying next Thursday" She said

"Are you missing the prom?" Kat asked surprised

"No, just the Ball" Kim answered

"So this argument is pointless, you can go with Tommy if you like, I´m sorry if I hurt you" Kim sobbed.

"You don´t get it, I´m tired of being your replacement. Too late for apologies sister" Kat said an slammed the door

* * *

At Angel Grove High School

After Mr Kaplan´s speech finished he started calling each students to the stage, the first one was Billy Cranston, who graduated with honors, second highest

point average was Tommy´s and the third belonged to Trini Qwan.

After the ceremony students decided to go out to celebrate together, Skull suggested the youth center, merely to humiliate Tommy who had to work there.

Although Ernie had told Tommy to take the night off, he had decided to work.

Justin and Tanya had talked to Kat into going, after all it was her sister prom.

"Everything is on my own tonight so feel free to ask Tommy anything you want" Skull announced

"Come on Kimmie let´s get crazy tonight" Skull pulled Kim close to him, she pulled him apart and walked to the counter where Tommy was.

"Hey come with me" Tommy told her. He asked Richie to replace him at the counter for a while and went upstairs with Kim.

* * *

Tommy unlocked the door at the end of the stairs and asked Kim to come in

It was Ernie´s attic , there was a lot of boxes and stuff, in the middle there was a sofa and a wooden table.

"Ernie allows me to stay here some nights when I have to close the place" Tommy said

"It doesn´t look like but it´s very comfortable" Tommy said pointing at the old sofa

He walked closer to her and took a lock of her hair.

"I can´t believe you´re actually leaving tomorrow" He sighed downcast

"Don´t start crying, because you´ll make me start crying" Kim said and her eyes turned wet

"Are you gonna forget about me?" He asked

"Do you really think that could ever happen?" She asked staring into his brown eyes

"I don´t know, I mean . . . " He mumbled

"What?" Kim asked

"You are gonna meet lot of new people with same interest like you, and four years is a long time" He said

"I´m gonna love you forever, Tommy Oliver" She whispered and kissed him

He kissed her back and placed his hands on her waist. He deepened the kiss

Without pulling apart they walked over to the table, he helped Kim up onto the table and got into the middle of her legs wide opened.

"Tommy, Tommy . . ." She sighed as he went down her neck, he stopped and look into her eyes

"Tommy I never . . . " She whispered

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked and she nodded no

"Don´t worry beautiful I´m taking care of you" He whispered and kissed her

He unbuttoned his green shirt and then took her pink tank top off. Tommy´s lips went across Kim´s smooth skin as she moaned.

She helped him to take off his shirt as he unbuttoned her bra and rubbed her breast gently with both hands, while his tongue dug into Kim´s mouth.

Kim wrapped up Tommy´s waist with her legs and he pulled her body closer to his chest. He could feel her heart beating side by side with his, that was the most

beautiful feeling he had ever felt. He wished this moment to last forever. He picked her up and carried her towards the sofa where both laid down.

Tommy had to unbuttoned his trousers before he continued. He laid on top of her kissing her stomach

"Oh Tommy . . . " She moaned, she was getting hot.

He ran his hand along Kim´s smooth legs, which turned him on, "I love you" he whispered in her ear and the following second he was inside of her, he moved gently

"Tommy I love you" she moaned.

He could not let her go now, it was going to be hard to say goodbye henceforth.

* * *

To be continued . . .

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry it took me so long to update. Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Missing you**

**Chapter 8 - Everlasting grey skies**

Kimberly opened her eyes, the fire in the fireplace had gone off and the bright rays of the sun filtered through the large windows.

"Good morning Ms Hart" The maid said

"Good morning" Kim answered

"Where do you want to have your breakfast?" The maid asked

Kimberly gazed through the window

"It´s a bright sunny day, I´ll have it outdoor, please. Is Skull up already?" She answered

"No, he isn`t madam" the maid answered and walked away

* * *

When Skull woke up he joined Kim for breakfast at the gazebo in the garden.

"Good morning" Kim said smiling at him

"Good morning Kim, I see you like the new gazebo" Skull said

"Is it new?" kim sighed

"Yes, I had it built when I got married" He said "Actually I married right here" He added

"Oh no" Kim sighed

"Well it wasn´t that bad, at first" Skull said

"No your marriage, I mean the battery of my cell phone died" Kimberly explained

Skull asked the maid to charge the battery of Kim´s cell phone while she took a bath.

* * *

"Ms Hart has a phone call" The maid informed Skull and handed him in Kim´s cell phone

"I`ll take it" He said

"Hello" Skull said, he did not have an answer at once

"Hello, who am I speaking with?" the voice at the other side asked

"Eugene Skullovitch, Kimberly is not available at the moment" He answered

"I´m Michael, Kimberly´s manager, could you please tell her that I call?" He asked

"Of course I´ll tell her to call you back" Skull said

"Thank you" Michael answered and ended up the call

* * *

When Kimberly came downstairs with her still wet hair Skull told her that Michael called.

"He sounded startled when I answered, is there anything you haven´t told me?" Skull asked

"He is just my manager" She said nonchalantly as she typed on her cell phone

"Hi Mike" She said taking the phone to her ear.

"Kim, finally! I was worried, I´ve called your home, your cell phone and you didn´t answer any of them" Michael said

"Sorry the battery of my cell phone died and I´m not home" She explained

"Where are you? and Who is this Skullovitch?" He asked

"I´m in California, he is an old friend and I´m staying at his place" she answered

"You are in California?" He asked startled "Why didn´t you tell me? you have a presentation tomorrow night, when are you coming back?" He asked

"It was a last minute thing Mike, um, my mother died I did not have time to think things over I just put a couple of things into my purse, got into the car and drive"

She said

"Kim I´m sorry, I didn´t know, but you should have called me no matter the time, I would have gone with you" He sighed

"I know, I know . . . Mike I´m fine, no you don´t need to come" She answered

"Don´t worry, take your time I´ll put your presentation off, they will understand" He said

"Thank you Mike" She answered

"Bye Kim, I love you" He said

"Bye Mike" She ended up the call

"Is everything okay with Mr _´just your manager_´?" Skull asked

"Yeah, I didn´t have time to call him so he was worried, and you don´t have to use that tone" Kim said

"Ms Hart, Dr Scott is here, he wants to see you" the maid told her.

"Dr Scott?" She sighed in surprised

* * *

When Kimberly stepped into the living room Jason stood up, he had an envelope in his hands

"Good morning" She greeted him

"Good morning, um, I didn´t give you my condolences so I´m doing it now" He sighed

"Thank you, please sit down" She said

"Would you like some coffee?" The maid asked Jason

"Yes, please" He answered and sat down

"I came to bring you something that belongs to you" He said and handed her in the envelope

"Those are the letters you wrote to Tommy from London, I guess you must have got Tommy´s" He said

Kimberly took the letters out of the envelope, the sheets had turned yellow, but they were still readable.

"I found them when I moved from the apartment that we shared with Tommy" Jason explained

She lowered her head when he mentioned his name.

"I would have sent them to you before, but you were very difficult to locate" Jason sighed

"Have you ever thought that I did not want to be located?" Kim asked

"Yes, Kat and I figured that out a long time ago, however, she insisted" Jason answered

"You don´t understand" Kim sighed "He really hurt me, . . . I needed to get apart from him and everything around him" She explained

"Kat wants to talk to you before your departure" Jason said

"I already made all the arrangements I needed, so there´s no much to be said" Kim stated

"On the contrary, I think there´s a lot to be said between you two" Dr Scott retorted

"Thank you very much, I really appreciate that you´ve kept the letters all these years Dr Scott" She said avoiding his comment, then she stood up and walked him to

the door

"I´m still Jason" He sighed

"None of us is the same anymore" She sighed before saying goodbye.

* * *

Kimberly sat down and fetched for the box, she found the letters that Tommy wrote to her during the four years she had been at London. Together with them there

was a picture of her, Trini and Billy the day of the prom, they were standing at the school hallway dressed up with their blue cap and gown. They looked very happy

and she had a shinning smile on her face. She did not remember that she had a photo with Mr Kaplan. She wondered why didn´t she have a picture with Tommy,

maybe she used to have one, but her father destroyed it.

* * *

The night of the prom Kat arrived to the Youth Center together with Justin and Tanya, as soon as she got into started looking for her sister, but could not see

her anywhere.

They walked over to the counter where Richie was pouring some smoothies.

"Hey girls and Justin" Richie sighed

"Hi Richie, Where´s Tommy?" Kat asked

"I think he´s looking for some stuff at the attic" he answered

"Come on Katy let´s go to dance" Tanya insisted, but Kat kept gazing everywhere

"Kat, good to see you" Jason sighed

"Jason, hi" She said not paying attention to him

"You look gorgeous tonight" Jason told Kat

Justin took Tanya´s hand and dragged her to the dance floor

"Do you know where Kim is?" Kat asked Jason

"I don´t know, but she can take care of herself, don´t you think?" He answered

"Yes, of course I was just curious" She said and laughed

"Would you like to dance?" Jason asked

She nodded no

"Come on Kat" He insisted, he took both of her hands and pulled until she left the chair.

They walked over to the center of the dance floor.

Kat was stiff at first, but could not help laughing when Jason made funny movements around her. Soon she let her body flow with the music.

One hour later she was still dancing and chatting with Jason, but suddenly Kat saw Kimberly walking downstairs, she was arranging her tank top and ran her fingers

through her hair.

"Excuse me" Kat told Jason and walked away

Kat made her way among the crowded dance floor to meet Kim at the end of the stairs.

"Where have you been? I`ve been looking for you! It´s late dad is gonna kill us!" Kat protested

Kat looked up and saw Tommy walking down the same stairs.

"Let´s get out of here" Kat said grabbing Kim´s arm.

Kimberly looked back as they rushed away and smiled at Tommy.

* * *

As soon as Kimberly got on the plane she missed Tommy so much, she still had his smell on her. She felt as she had been missing him all her life, because they had

always been set apart and the little time they shared never seemed to be enough. She raised her hand to grabbed her necklace, but it wasn´t hanging on her neck

anymore. The adrenaline ran through her body, she looked beneath her seat, inside her purse, it had to be somewhere. That was the only thing she got from him and

now she had lost it. She never took it off, not even for the shower, so she could not explain herself how did it happen. She had to find it before Tommy notice it´s

gone.

* * *

Dear Tommy,

I´ve just arrived and already miss you. The flight was good, actually I slept most of the time.

London is great, there are so many things to do and see, yesterday I visited the Big Ben and the Tower of London, then I took a black taxi cab back to the residence

hall. I took so many pictures.

My room is nice, very comfortable, I have a closet of my own and also an individual desk, and a nice view of the Regent´s Park. You would love it.

The best of all is the academy, it´s like a dream become true, not only the building is outstanding, but also students and teachers are great, they talk about music,

make music, breath music, it´s perfect. The first day all new students had a Tour and then a welcome dinner, where we learned about Academy History, we get to

know the building and the time tables. it´s been a very busy day and I haven´t even unpacked my stuff yet.

I haven´t met my roommate yet, I hope I like her or she likes me. The only thing I know is that she really likes yellow, as she had left some of clothes and other stuff

over her bed and that was the prevailing color.

How about Trini, Billy,Jason and Kat? I had and argument with her the night of the prom and she didn´t even come to the airport to say goodbye. I hope she is not

still so angry with me.

And how about the ball? Did you have fun?

I hope everything is okay at Angel Grove, bye and write me back soon

With love

Kimberly

* * *

Dear Kimberly,

We miss you around here, well to tell you the truth I miss you. Good news, I was admitted at The Science University together with Billy, Jason is going to Yale with

Skull, yes, you read it well, Skull at the law college, can you believe it? Whereas Trini is training hard for the Olympics.

I´m glad that you like the Academy, I´m trying to find a new job that allows me to attend university and also have time to study, but no luck yet.

Kat is very mad at you, but she is going to calm down eventually, meanwhile I´m tutoring her on science after school.

Honestly I wasn´t intending to assist to the Ball, but Jason and Kat talked to me into going at the last minute. Which I thanked them because I had a good time with

friends, Kat asked me to dance and so did Trini, so I did not feel odd for not having a date.

Actually things had remained quite the same since you left, you know, Skull and Bulk are in college but they are still jerks.

And I . . . well, I´m still missing you a lot.

Love you

Tommy

* * *

Dear Handsome

Glad to hear that the good news I wish you and Billy the best. And I´m also happy that you had fun at the Ball after all.

Today I met my roommate, Aisha Campbell, a very talented violinist, and also seems very cool. As this is her second year, she shared part of her experience with me,

which I found very useful. She also introduced me two of her friends, Rocky, who plays Cello and Adam, who plays clarinet. They are very funny guys and guess what

they do Karate, I guess that you would do a great team together.

They took me for a ride, we´ve been almost everywhere, St Paul's Cathedral and the Globe Theater. spend a day in the Tate Modern. Aisha took me on shopping

along Portobello Road in Notting Hill, she knows the city like the back of her hand. She is a fashion expert and suggested a few changes in my wardrobe, well actually

quite a lot of of changes, and offered herself to help me to find my new look, but don`t worry I did not do anything crazy with my hair nor get tattooed.

London is a city of contrasts, humor, oddness and creativity, cheerfulness and glumness, poverty and wealth, boorishness and knowledge. Not forgetting the Tube

Buses and the red telephone boxes.

When you are in London no matter how tall or confident you are, you always feel like a little fish in a big pond, because of its size. It´s busy, noisy and anonymous

beneath its everlasting grey skies.

Please say hi everyone for me there.

Miss you.

Kimberly

* * *

Dear Beautiful,

Things are going very well here, I found it easy to fit in at college, hard work, but I love it. I´m thinking about becoming a TA (teacher assistant) next year. What do

you think?

By now, I´m working hard on passing exams and I got a part time job at the library, it´s not much, but helps. Luckily Jason is getting on well with his father and is

considering the possibility of moving to the new apartment he would buy for him. Of course I´ll be moving with him, so I will let you know the new address.

Trini is doing very well, she qualified for the Olympics, I knew she could do it. About Kat, she passed all her exams and is rehearsing for the Christmas play "The

Nutcracker" she is applying for the character of Clara, I´m sure you would love it, the music is from chakovsky or Tchakosky or whatever, you would probably kill me

for my spelling. Are you coming for Christmas? I wished you could so I can show you the campus.

Trini and the guys send you greetings.

Miss you

Tommy

P.S. Glad that you didn´t spoiled your beautiful caramel brown hair.

* * *

Dear Tommy,

There is nothing I wish more than being with you, but it is not going to happen on Christmas. As soon as the holidays reach and end I have to sit for the finals.

Professors are very tough, because they want to keep the high level, believe me, I don´t receive any special treatment here like I used to back at home, I´m just

another ordinary student. Even Aisha, who is really hardworking, got a D, she was very upset, we had to go on a shopping therapy as she calls it. I´m going to be

really busy here during Holidays, maybe next year is different, please forgive me Tommy. And I think it is good idea to become a TA, go for it!

Say Kat I wish her good luck and that I miss her too.

With love

Kimberly

P.S. It is Tchaikovsky

* * *

Dear Kimberly

There is nothing to forgive, I completely understand. College is very demanding, I know it myself. Don´t worry beautiful I have an idea, I´ll get a plane ticket to

London and I´ll be there on Christmas eve. I know it is difficult to get one at this time of the year, but I´ll do my best. Maybe I won´t have time to buy you a

present before I leave, but I´ll buy anything you want when I get there.

Willing to see you soon

Tommy

* * *

"I wasn´t being completely honest with him, but neither was he" Kimberly told Skull, who stepped into the living room and heard her reading Tommy´s letter. "I

knew it later from Jason" She cleared up

* * *

Tommy was awaiting in the row to buy a plane ticket the same morning of Christmas eve, he was aware that it was Holiday season and get a ticket to anywhere was

going to be a difficult task, but he just needed one seat, so took his chance. Unfortunately the girl informed him that all economy class seats were already sold out

and the only ones remaining were first class seats, which were far beyond his budget. Downcast he walked back to the apartment.

* * *

Tommy fetched something to drink from the fridge and sat down, took a sheet, a pen and started writing. He could not find the words to tell his beautiful he

wasn´t going to honor his promise. He wrote the first sentence, then rolled the sheet and threw it into the basket.

The doorbell rang, it was Kat

"Hi Tommy" She said and kissed his cheek "Were you busy?" She asked

"Um no" He answered

"I just came to bring you an invitation to the play, I got the role of Clara" Kat said

"Really? Congratulations!" Tommy sighed and hugged her

"Thank you" She said

"So sad Kimberly is not going to be here to see you" Tommy commented and Kat glared at him

She was telling him that she got the role she had been working hard for and he brought up her sister to the conversation, she had nothing to do with it, it was her

play, her starring.

"Dad said the same thing" She muttered

"What?" Tommy asked

"Yes, it´s a pity that dad refused to send her the plane tickets to fly back for Christmas, but he said that nothing must get Kim´s attention away from her studies, so

she is only returning when she gets her degree" Kat explained

Was then when Tommy knew that if he was seeing Kimberly it should be on his own.

* * *

When Jason returned home found Tommy awake in spite of being over midnight, he was reading the newspaper

"Hey man, what are you doing up this late?" Jason asked

"Could not sleep, I´m trying to find a second job" Tommy answered

Tommy told Jason about Kimberly not coming back until she graduated and about his critical financial situation, so Jason offered him the money for the tickets

"No, I can not accept it" Tommy said

"Please take the money you´ll pay me back a soon as you can" Jason insisted

"Thank you buddy" Tommy said and hugged Jason

* * *

When Tommy went to the airport he found out that all the tickets had been sold out, even first class ones. He wished to be a falcon, so he could made use of his large

wings to fly to his beloved crane.

* * *

Dear Kimberly

I know I said I was going on Christmas, but could not get the tickets on time, I ask you to forgive me for not having honored the promise I did.

I also wanted to tell you that Kat got the role she wanted, this is her first main role in a play,I´m going to be there for you, I know you would be proud of her.

I´m spending Christmas with my father at Scott´s, Jason invited us, he is connecting with his father again, which is really good, I don´t say it for the luxuries or the

good life, but for the simple reason that he is a good man, who really loves his son.

I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy new year

With love

Tommy

* * *

At the Dorm . . .

Kimberly laid on her bed with her face sunk in the pillow, crying.

"Oh pinky" that is how Aisha used to call her "I hate to see you that bad" she sighed as she got out from the shower wrapped up in the towel

"I´ve got an idea, you need to go on shopping therapy, what do you say?" Aisha suggested

"Thank you Aisha, but I don´t think it´s going to make me feel better" Kimberly sobbed

"Come on honey, your boyfriend is not coming for Christmas, but it´s not the end of the world" Aisha sighed "You can see each other on the summer"

"Or not, it´s like every time we plan something together, someone or something spoils it, sometimes I wonder if we ever gonna be together once for all or we are

destine to live apart from each other" Kimberly sighed

"Kim, don´t be such a drama queen, look at the positive side, at least you have a boyfriend, look at me" Aisha said and sat down on the edge of Kim´s bed

"I have no one to cry for" Aisha sighed

"You have Rocky" Kim said "I´ve seen how he looks at you"

"Really?" Aisha sighed enthusiastically "It´s not like I care about" Aisha cleared up

"Come on Aisha" Kim sighed

"Anyway, we are going to have so much fun on Christmas" Aisha said

"We?; I thought you were going home" Kim said

"I´m not intending to leave my friend alone on Christmas day" Aisha stated

Kimberly and Aisha hugged

* * *

Dear Tommy

Aisha and I together with other students of the Dorm that spent Christmas in London, joined to have dinner here in the Dorm. We cooked, play good music and set

up a beautiful Christmas tree. It was a good experience.

New year was a complete different thing, most of the students were back and there was a party at the dorm, we had so much fun. Specially Aisha and Rocky. I´ll tell

you more in the next letter.

Merry Christmas and happy new year handsome

Kimberly

* * *

Dear Kimberly

Things are not quiet alright here, my dad got sick and I had to take care of him, luckily Jason´s father offered me a Job. I hardly sleep and I´m very worried

about my dad, I can´t think about anything else right now. Jason and Kat are very supportive, otherwise I don´t know what I would do.

I don´t think I can go to visit you this year, please forgive me.

Love you

Tommy

* * *

"Later Tommy´s dad got worse and eventually died so he never traveled to London in the four years I´ve been there, and I felt so guilty for not being with him in

those painful moments" Kimberly told Skull

"Well it wasn´t your fault" Skull said

"Yes, but I was traveling around Europe with my new friends that summer, we were in Paris when I got the bad news" Kim sighed

* * *

The day Kimberly arrived to Angel Grove her family took her out for dinner at the finest restaurant in town. Kimberly wore her new blue short dress that bought in

Paris with matching heels for the occasion.

Since she got back things had been very peaceful with Kat, but they needed to talk eventually.

After the first course the waiter walked over to their table and handed in a menu to each one. When Kimberly opened hers she found a red rose and her pink gem

necklace inside. She was astonished and glanced both sides.

"Have you already decided honey?" Dr Hart asked her, she did not answer.

"Honey? Are you okay?" Her father asked

Kat noticed the changing in Kim´s behavior and stared at her narrowing her blue eyes.

"Kim, what are you ordering?" Dr Hart insisted

"Oh, I haven´t decided it yet" Kim answered "Excuse me, I need to use the toilette" She said and stood up

* * *

Before stepping into the corridor that lead to the toilette, Kimberly took a look around.

* * *

Kat grabbed Kim´s menu and found the rose, which made her suspicious.

* * *

Suddenly a strong hand grabbed Kim´s arm and pulled her back and into the corridor. She got breathless when she saw Tommy Oliver in a red shirt and black suit

facing her. He cupped her chin and kissed her. She rested her back against the wall and rubbed Tommy´s long brown hair. He placed his hand on Kim´s hips and

pushed his body against hers.

"I hope it shows you how much I´ve missed you" Tommy sighed when they pulled apart

"I missed you too" She sighed looking into his eyes "What are you doing here?" She asked

"I needed to see you the soon as possible" He answered

"Why?" She asked

"Because I love, isn´t that reason enough?" He answered

"Yes, I guess" She sighed laughing and glanced to the table to see if everything was alright. Kat wasn´t there.

"I got my degree in Science" He stated

"Congratulations!" She sighed surprised

"I´m intending to become a Paleontologist" He said

"Wow, that´s great" She sighed

"I got an scholarship in Switzerland together with a good job opportunity" He explained

"Oh . . ." She sighed and the smile on her face vanished

"I want you to come with me" He said

"Tommy, I . . . " She got speechless

"I can make a future for both of us, and you would find a job easily, music is an universal language and you are amazing " He said

"I can´t, I´d love it, but I can´t, what am I telling my father?, please forgive me" Kim sighed

"Don´t tell anyone, we´ll run away together, I have two plane tickets" He answered

"What?, Tommy I can´t leave my mom and Kat . . . and my father" She said

"Kim you have to live your own life, you are a grown up and can´t be tied up to your father forever" Tommy said

She did not say anything

"Please come with me, tomorrow six am at the lake, please say you´ll be there" Tommy insisted

"Okay, I´m going with you" Kim said smiling, she kissed him and walked back to the table.

Kat walked out from behind one of the column, she spied on them from there.

* * *

Kim woke up the following morning at five am, took a purse, where she had put some clothes, a toothbrush, her sheet music and some money. Tiptoed across the

first floor corridor and walked slowly downstairs. Everything was quite and peaceful, everyone in the house was sleeping. She went out to the garden and walked

towards the van of the gardener and climbed into the back. She slipped her body beneath some blankets. The man was busy with the bushes so did not notice her.

When he finished got into the van a drove out Hart´s residence. Some blocks away from her home Kimberly jumped out of the van when it stopped in a crossroad.

* * *

Kimberly made on time to the lake. She was anxious and nervous for this decision, but she wasn´t alone in this, she had Tommy and she´d walk into anything with

him.

* * *

One hour had past from the arranged time, Tommy used to get late for appointments, but not that late. Kim did not know what to do, she searched for some coins

and went to a public telephone box. She phoned Jason, who told her that Tommy had left very early and hadn´t come back. Kim was beginning to worry, she walked

back to the lake and sat down on the grass to wait for him.

* * *

To be continued . . .

Thank you for following, favoring and reviewing I hoped you have had a Merry Christmas and I wish you a Happy New Year.


	9. Chapter 9

**Missing you**

Chapter 9 - White Light

Kimberly heard some steps on the grass and raised her head expecting to see Tommy, but she saw two of her father´s men instead. Dressed up in their black suits

and sun glasses walked in her direction. Kimberly put on her feet and aimed to the east side of the park, suddenly she stopped at dead when she saw a third man

coming from the east, so she discretely cover her head with the hoodie of her sweater and turned to the north. She moved fast not looking back, she could say they

were approaching as she heard the men´s steps on grass. She rushed away but she hit against a fourth man that stepped on her way, who wrapped her up into his

strong arms.

"No, no, let me go! Let me go!" Kim screamed as she struggled to get free

The other three men held her by arms and legs while the fourth put his hand on Kim´s mouth.

They shoved her in a car and drove away.

* * *

At Hart´s residence . . .

Kimberly was dragged inside her house towards her father´s desk, he was talking to Smithy and other two men.

"Dad, what´s going on?" Kimberly demanded irritated and continued to struggle

"Nothing my dear, why are you so startled?" Her father asked, his fuming pipe on his hand

Smithy and the men stepped to one side to allow Dr Hart stood in front of her daughter

Kimberly saw Tommy´s black gem necklace hanging from Smithy hands, her eyes widened and felt her heart stopped for a second. Then cocked her head

to her father.

"What´s going on?! Dad?" she asked breathless

"Darling I want you to understand that everything is for your own good" Dr Hart sighed calmly

"What have you done?, Where is him? " She screamed and stumbled towards his father in anger, but she was stopped by one of the men.

Mrs Hart and Kat came downstairs, still on their robes, and stood by the door.

"Let me go!" Kimberly screamed; "I hate you, I hate you!" Kim shouted to her father as she managed to get free "No, Tommy! Noooo!" Kimberly cried out

Dr Hart opened a drawer and took a needle and a little glass tube with a colorless liquid inside, which sucked up with the needle and then walked over to his daughter

and pricked Kim´s arm while his men held her.

"Anton!" Mrs Hart sighed

"She´ll be okay" Dr Hart said glancing to his wife

"Dad what´s going on?"Katherine sighed in shocked, her mother put and arm around her

Some minutes later Kimberly stopped fighting and her eyes got closed.

* * *

They carried her upstairs to her room and placed her body onto the mattress. Then walked out.

* * *

Present time at Skull´s

Kimberly woke up screaming in the middle of the night. Skull rushed into and found her sat on the bed breathless and crying

"Kimberly what happened?! Are you okay?" He said startled and hurried to sit down beside her at the edge of the bed

"Oh Skull it was horrible!" She sobbed, all her body shaking.

"I´m with you Kim, everything is fine" Skull comforted her as he pulled her against him in a hug.

"I haven´t had these nightmares in a long time" She sobbed

The maid entered the room in her robe

"Oh Sir, I heard the screaming, is everything all right?" The maid said

"Yes, get her some water please" Skull asked the maid, she nodded and hurried out of the room

"Did you have **those** nightmares again?" Skull asked her as he rubbed her back gently. She nodded yes

"It must have been the stress of these days, everything is going to be fine Kim" He said

"No it´s not" She cried out "I should have ended all of this that day, hadn´t Kat been there . . . " she said

* * *

Nineteen years old Kat knocked on Kimberly´s bedroom, she did not answer. Kat opened the door and stepped in.

Kimberly was standing in front of the window wide opened, she turned round to glance at her sister

"What are you doing, are you okay?" Kat asked, Kimberly glared at her

"Kim, please talk to me" Kat begged "I need to know, did you see Tommy at the lake?" She asked worried

"How did you know we were meeting at the lake?" Kim asked narrowing her eyes

"Did you see him right?" Kat asked shaking

"Was it you? Did you give me away with dad?" Kim asked frowning

"I´m so sorry, I didn´t think dad was capable of such a thing" Kat sobbed

"He never made it to the lake" Kim said, she glared at Kat, but did not react violently, she was still under the influence of the sedative drugs.

"Please forgive me Kim, had no idea, I was so jealous" Kat begged crying

Kim just turned round and walked slowly towards the window, she raised a leg and stepped onto the window frame

"Kim no, stop!" Kat cried out, she stumbled towards her sister and wrapped her arms round Kim´s waist

Kat pulled Kim back and both fell down onto the floor.

"Let me go!" Kimberly cried out

"I wont let you go!, I wont let you go!" Kat yelled repeatedly, Dimitria rushed into as she heard the scream.

* * *

Dr Hart ordered that every cutting object was removed from Kim´s bedroom, and that every window of the first floor were barred. He also put Dimitria on charge of

never let her alone, not even at the bathroom. She would be her shadow if it was necessary.

"Please, Ms Hart you need to eat" Dimitria begged Kimberly, who was sat at the table staring at the bowl of cereal in front of her.

"Good morning" Kat said as she joined for breakfast

Only Dimitria greeted her. Kimberly remained in silence absorbed in her daze.

"You haven´t touched your cereal" Kat remarked looking at Kim.

Dimitria took a bowl and poured some milk and cereal that later served to Kat.

Kim stood up and rushed to her room, Dimitria went after her

* * *

At Jason´s

Jason fell down devastated on the chair and leaned forward over the table holding his head with both hands.

"I still can´t believe it" He sighed, his eyes turned wet

"Me neither" Kat answered visibly shaking and on the verge of tears "It´s hard to believe that my dad had ordered to do such a thing" She sobbed

"Are you sure of this?" Jason raised her head to her "What did Kim tell you?" He asked

"She does not speak to me"Kat answered "But I wont believe it until I see it on my own" Kat sighed squeezing her hands

Jason stood up and walked over to her "Kat . . ." He sighed

"I don´t know what to do" Kat said "You are the only one who can help me" She broke up in tears and threw herself into his arms.

* * *

Mrs Hart was worried about Kimberly, she had lost considerable weight and had been away from the piano the last two months. She just locked up in her bedroom all

day crying. She used to go upstairs and knocked on her daughter´s room waiting for an answer without success.

* * *

Kim made a deal with Dimitria according to which Dimitria or anyone else would not be allow to get into her bedroom and she would not try anything. Dimitria

decided to show Kim she had confidence in her, but for now this would be the only one place in the house where she could be all alone.

"Kim please I beg you, you have to eat, Dimitria cooked your favorite, please taste just a bit" Mrs Hart begged at the door of Kim´s bedroom, after several minutes

she gave up and left the plate on the floor, expecting her daughter went out to fetch it. However the following day she found it untouched.

* * *

At Jason´s

"He never got on the plane" Jason said staring straight forward without blinking

Kat stood stiff nodding "There got to be a mistake, are you sure of that?" Kat asked

"Kat my dad asked the airline to show him every record for that day and he never did the check in" Jason said

"Maybe he changed it for another next day" Kat said in desperation

"He never did the check in Kat, nor that day or another" Jason said, Kat stared at him shaking

* * *

Flashback

Tommy was packing at Jason´s

"What if she is not there?"Jason queried Tommy in his rush

"I´ll wait for her as long as it take" He answered

"But what if her daddy caught her and locked her up?" Jason asked

"If I have to go and look for her I will" Tommy said

"But you´ll miss the flight" Jason said

"I don´t care I´m not leaving without her" Tommy stated and left

* * *

End of Flashback, At Jason´s

"I think it´s about time to start searching in every morgue in town" Jason said

"Don´t you think that is rushing things up?" Kat sobbed

"No, I think we need to get real" Jason sighed looking into her eyes

* * *

That night at Hart´s residence

Kimberly rolled on her bed as she was dreaming

She was alone in the park at night, it was very cold and she was in her robe. She walked towards the lake and as she got closer saw a light crossing the lake.

She climbed a rock at the edge of the lake, light kept getting closer to her, it was a very shine white light. She had to narrow her eyes when it stooped in front of her

She slowly raised her head to see trough the light.

"Tommy?" She sighed

kimberly woke up suddenly, she was sweating and breathless. She cuddled up in her bed crying until she fell asleep again.

She had similar dreams the following nights, Tommy always came up wrapped up into a white shinning light, but never get to reach her.

* * *

Dimitria preserved Kim´s privacy by not entering her bedroom as she had asked, which Kimberly really appreciated. That was why she let her in eventually.

As Dimitria stepped in she looked all around like if she had never been there before, there were pictures of Tommy on every wall. She had also placed every single

present he had given her on the shelves where books used to be, it was kind of a Tommy´s sanctuary.

"It looks different" Dimitria sighed

"I know, do you like it?" Kim asked

"It´s nice" Dimitria answered, actually she thought it was overloaded with Tommy memories, which was a sign that Kimberly needed help but she would not tell

her that as Kim´s state of mind was so fragile.

"You have to promise me that you are keeping the secret" Kimberly asked

"Absolutely" Dimitria said raising her hand

"But you have to promise me that you´ll start eating" Dimitria asked

Kimberly stared at her thoughtful

"Please Ms Hart just a little bit" Dimitria begged

"Okay, but only if I could have visitors?" Kimberly asked

"But Ms Hart you know your father is very strict about that issue" Dimitria said

"Is he going to keep me in jail all my life?" Kimberly cried out

"Please Ms Hart calm down, it only make you worse" Dimitria said "If you show you want to get better I can talk to your father" Dimitria sighed before leaving the

room

* * *

In the days that followed Kimberly asked Dimitria to serve meal at her bedroom, although she only bit the fruit and threw away the rest, it was enough to make

everyone believe that she was trying.

That afternoon she walked downstairs and played the piano for the first time in months. Her mother sighed in relief to hear that sound again. It was a sign that she

was coming back.

"Hi Kim, that´s mum´s favorite one" Kat sighed as she got home, but she had no answered.

"Hi Kim" a male voice said

Kim did not turn round but she could said it was Jason "Hi Jason" She answered and stopped playing

"Kim how are you?" another male voice asked

Skull? Kim thought looking at the rack, when she turned, without standing up, he was already besides her. He handed Dimitria in his coat and scurf

"It´s freezing outside" He commented, she was staring at him in surprise. He had nothing left of that frumpy punk guy from high school. He had cut his hair and wore

a white shirt with a fine black blazer matching shoes.

"I´m glad to see you again Kim, it´s been a long time" Skull said

"Yeah" she answered

"Excuse me Ms Hart" Dimitria interrupted "Ms Qwan is here to see you" the housekeeper informed

"Thank you Dimitria" Kim said "Excuse me" She said, stood up and walked away

* * *

At Kim´s bedroom . . .

"Come in Trini" Kim invited her in

They both hugged

"Trini, it´s been a long time" Kim sighed

"Oh Kimmie, I heard the news, I´m still in shocked" Trini sighed

"What have you heard exactly?" Kim asked frowning

"About Tommy´s terrible accident" Trini answered

"Accident?" Kim asked shocked

"Yes, the car crash on the road to Reefside" Trini said "They said in the news it was an accident, that he was drunk, which I found it hard to believe but . . ."

"That was they said uh?" Kim sighed still shocked

"Yeah I could not believe it neither, but maybe he had been celebrating for getting his degree" Trini commented

Kim decided not to tell Trini the truth as she did not want her to get into trouble

"You´ve lost weight" Trini observed "You need to eat" she said

"I do" Kim answered, Trini stared at her narrowing her eyes

"Please don´t´scold me Trini" Kim sighed

"I don´t, I´m just worried about my best friend" Trini answered and sat down on the bed.

"You don´t need to worry, I´m okay" Kim said in a no convincing way

"Kim" Trini sighed

"How´s Billy?" Kim asked

"He´s working very hard with his dad" Trini answered

"That´s great, and what about you? When are you leaving for the Olympics?" Kim asked

"Um, I´m not" Trini said

"What? But you did qualified didn´t you?" Kim asked surprised

"Yes, but I had to quit" Trini sighed

"Why?" Kim frowned

"For a very good reason" Trini said placing her hand over her belly

"Oh my God Trini!" Kim sighed "Congratulations for you both" Kim said and hugged Trini

"Thank you, you are the first to know, besides Billy of course" Trini sighed

"Wish circumstances were different so we´d be all celebrating right now" Kim sighed and winced

"Everything is going to be fine Kim" Trini said

* * *

Dimitria stepped in the living room looking for Kimberly

"¿What are you so eagerly looking for Ms Hart?" She asked

"Dimitria, have you seen the old newspapers?" Kim asked

"I removed all of them, your father´s orders" Dimitria answered

Kim remained speechless. So his father has made use of his influence to cover everything up and made it looked like a car accident. She had no the strength to fight

her father, she was not winning and besides there was nothing to win. Nothing she could do would bring him back, the only way to be together again was to join him.

* * *

Kimberly´s dreams about Tommy turned into nightmares. He wasn´t wrapped up into light anymore, he was inside a car instead, burning. She awoke at night

screaming and sweating.

"Darling, are you okay?" Mrs Hart rushed into the room, followed by Dimitria and Kat

"Let me alone!" She shouted to her mother who grabbed he by her shoulders

"You are a liar!" Kim yelled at Mrs Hart and pulled her away

"Sweet heart, It is mommy here, please calm down" Mrs Hart said

"You know the truth and you are covering him up, you just keep pretending that nothing happened, but he is dead, dead!" Kim cried out

"That was an accident you have to get over with it" Mrs Hart said

"No it wasn´t an accident you are a liar! Just like her and just like him!" Kimberly yelled pointing out to Kat and then her father who had just showed up.

Mr Hart grabbed Kimberly´s arm tightly and pricked it with a needle

"Nooo!" She complaint and then fainted

"What the heck is all of this?!" Dr Hart sighed looking all around "Dimitria! I want all the walls clean up and every little thing that reminds to that guy erased for

tomorrow!" Dr Hart ordered

"Yes sir" Dimitria answered

* * *

The following morning

"Hart´s residence" Dimitria spoke through the phone

"Yes, wait a minute please" She said

"Ms Katherine it is Mr Scott on the phone" Dimitria informed

"Thank you Dimitria" Kat said and grabbed the phone

"Kat we need to talk" Jason said as soon he heard Kat´s voice

"I´m on my way" she sighed, then hangged up, took her purse and left

* * *

At Jason´s

"His name is in the Court Morgue´s records of that day" Jason sighed and

"What?" Kat sighed her pinky cheeks turned white in a second

"A young man corpse that matches Tommy´s description arrived that morning and it was later identified as Thomas Oliver" Jason explained

"Who identified the body?" Kat asked

"That´s the odd part, they refused to reveal the name of the person, but he had no relatives alive that we know of" Jason said

"What if the person mistook the dead guy for Tommy?" Kat asked

"We need to find out who was that person" Jason sighed

* * *

At Hart´s residence . . .

When Kim opened her eyes saw Dimitria removing a picture of Tommy from her bedroom´s wall

"Wait! What are you doing?" Kimberly jumped from the bed

"Your father orders" Dimitria answered

"Stop it, please, I don´t care what my father said I want everything back to its place" Kimberly asked

"Okay Ms Hart, but you have to behave or your father will be even harder on you" Dimitria adviced

* * *

In the living room of Hart´s residence

"I knew you´d get over with this in a long term honey" Dr Hart said walking to one side of the big piano as Kimberly´s fingers moved eagerly along the black and

white keyboard

"I knew that my pink diamond would shine again, you´ll make me very proud in your very first presentation at the City Theater tomorrow" He sighed

"I´ll make sure all your friends be there don´t worry" He said and kissed Kim´s forehead

* * *

Katherine and Jason demanded the officer of the morgue to reveal the name of the person that identified Thomas Oliver, but he insisted on the confidentiality of that

information and also warned them to stop digging in that issue.

* * *

The following night Kimberly stepped on the stage in her pink silk dress and bowed. Among the audience were Trini, Billy, Jason, Kat and Skull.

When the clapping faded out she took her place at the piano, sat straight and begun to perform the magic with her fingers.

She played with all her strength and soul, showing so much passion that had been suppressed inside her for a long time. Kimberly was not playing for the audience,

not even for herself, she was playing for only one person that wasn´t even there, her music was just for him.

When she concluded and the last note faded in the air, everyone stood up and clapped enthusiastically.

Kimberly stood up and bowed, but when she lifted her body straight her sight became blurred and the claps echoed in her head, she felt her legs weaken and then

passed out.

As she was lying upside down she saw a white light descending from the roof. It turned bigger and bigger as it came closer and when it touched the ground Tommy

appeared dressed in white. He knelt down and took her in his strong arms and the white light wrapped up both of them.

"Tommy . . ." She sighed.

* * *

To be continued . . .

Sorry it took me so long to update and please don´t hate for this chapter, just keep reading. Thank you for R&amp;R


	10. Chapter 10

**Missing you**

Chapter 10 - Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch

Kimberly´s body was laying onto the stage by the large concert piano, Kat was knelt down beside her sister, she took her wrist to find the pulse, which was really

low.

"Kim, Kim!" she sobbed "Oh my God, someone call an ambulance, please!" She cried out

Jason took out his cell phone while comforting Mrs Hart, but Skull had already dialed for an ambulance.

Dr Hart ordered to bring down the curtains to keep the show in private

"Everything is all right, everything is all right" He kept saying to the startled crowd

* * *

At the hospital Mrs and Mr Hart together with Kat awaited for the Doctor outside the intensive care unit

When the Doctor came out they all surrounded him.

Before the Doctor finished explaining Kim´s diagnosis Mrs Hart collapsed and her husband and the doctor held her.

* * *

Kat went out to the hallway to meet Jason, Skull, Trini and Billy who rushed to hear the news as soon they saw her.

"She is in a critical condition" She said, her eyes wet, Jason put a hand on her shoulder

"The Doctor said she is severely malnourished and dehydrated and . . . that if she does not wake up in a couple of days could have been severe brain damage" She

broke up in tears and Jason held her in his arms.

* * *

Kimberly walked along the park dressed up in a white robe on her bare feet

"Tommy!" She called out, she seemed to be all alone there, she continued to walk towards the lake, there, standing on a rock she saw him, he was backwards looking

to the lake.

She rushed to him "Tommy" She called as she got closer, he turned to face her

"Kimberly" He sighed in surprise "What are you doing here?" He asked her

"I was looking for you, aren´t you happy to see me?" She asked scowling

"I´m always happy to see you" He answered walking over to her

"But here is not where you´re supposed to be" Tommy said

"What is here?" Kim asked looking round, he took her hands in his

A familiar melody came from far away, it was Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata

* * *

Kat had brought some of Kim´s favorite CD´s and she had put Beethoven´s one in the CD player. Then she sat in a chair beside her sister´s bed and closed her eyes

feeling the melody inside.

Jason stepped in "Hey I brought you some coffee" He said and handed Kat in a cup

"Thank you Jase" She answered

"I have some news" He whispered

"Not here, I don´t want her to listen to anything that could disturb her" Kat stood up and lead him out.

* * *

When they stepped out Skull arrived

"Hi, can I get in for a minute?" He asked

"Oh sure Skull, take your time" Kat said letting him in

* * *

Skull walked into Kim´s room, his heart tore apart when she saw her fell into a deep sleep surrounded by tubes and wires, she looked so pale and fragile.

* * *

At the hospital corridor

"kat, my father got the name of the person who recognized the corpse at the morgue" Jason said "His name is Terrance Smith, I still could not go through his profile

but I´m . . ." He trailed off when Kat opened her light blue eyes wide.

"What´s going on?" He asked

"Smitty, Terrance is Smitty" She whispered

"Your father bodyguard?" Jason frowned "But how?"

"We´ve got to talk to him" Kat stated

* * *

"Tommy what´s wrong?" Kim asked

"I belong here, but you don´t" He stated "It´s time to say goodbye"

"But I don´t wanna leave" She said

"You have to go back and live a happy life" He said

"I won´t be happy without you in my life" She answered

"Kim you have to promise me that you are going to be strong and pursuit a long and happy life, would you?" He asked

"Tommy no!" She cried out, tears running down her cheeks. He let her hands go and even when she stretched to catch his she could not touch him and soon he and

the park vanished.

* * *

Skull rushed out of the room "She woke up!" He announced

"Thank God!" Kat sighed looking at Jason who was grabbing her by her shoulders

"Yes!" Jason sighed looking into her eyes, he pulled her closer and kissed her pink lips

When they pulled apart she smiled at him, he grabbed her hand and rushed into the room

"Skull get the doctor, please" Kat asked

* * *

Present time at Skullovitch´s residence, Kimberly opened her eyes and the first face she saw was Skull´s

"I´ll never forget that day at the Hospital when you opened those brown caramel eyes again" He sighed

"You were looking at me, just like now" She whispered "Did you spend the night on that chair?" She asked

"I have to watch your dreams" He joked "How are you feeling this morning?" He asked

"Much better" She answered lifting her back to sit on the bed

"Who would ever thought that you would be the one to save my life" she sighed

* * *

Dr Hart, his wife, Kat, Jason, Skull and Kimberly listened carefully to the doctor

"You are a very lucky girl Miss Hart, even an ordinary flu could have killed you in your condition" the doctor said

"When am I going out of Hospital?" She asked

"I´m afraid not soon, you are still very weak and I want you here to watch you close" the doctor answered she huffed

"Don´t frown Ms Hart, this is for your own good, we are going to supply your body with all the nutrients it´s lost and you´ll need rehabilitation as well" the doctor

explained

"What kind of rehabilitation?" Dr Hart asked concerned

"The one for girls with eating disorder problems Dr Hart" the doctor answered

"How long?" She asked

"As long as it takes darling" Her father answered before the doctor

At least at the hospital she would not be isolated as she was at home she thought

* * *

Kat and Jason arrived to the youth center and took a place at the counter.

"Hi!" Earnie greeted them

"Hi Earnie" they answered in unison

They sat down and ordered two smoothies

"What´s that sad face for?" Jason asked

"Is she never talking to me again? She even talk to Skull, but me, she behaved as if I don´t exist" She said

"Kat, it´s been really hard for her, we must understand and give her time"Jason said

"She still blames me no matter how many times I apologized, she is not the only one who lost Tommy"Kat complaint

"What would you feel if your brother ignored you like that?" she asked him

"I know, I know, and you have to understand that you have no blame on that" Jason said

* * *

Kimberly was trying to honor her promise to Tommy, she was eating, talking to a therapist and she started to compose as her father had got a piano to be placed at

her room.

* * *

At Hart´s residence

"Smitty I need you to drive me to the hospital please" Kat asked

"Isn´t George available? not that I don´t want to please you Miss Hart, but you know . . . It´s my duty to be here in case your father needs me" Smitty replied

George was the chauffer, not Smitty, Kat was aware of that, but she needed sometime alone with him.

"My father asked George to drive him somewhere and I really need to take some stuff to my sister that is very important for her, I wouldn´t be asking you if it

wasn´t" Kat said

* * *

In the way to the hospital

"Smitty I know" Kat popped out

"Excuse me Miss Hart?" Smitty asked looking through the review mirror

"I know you recognized Tommy´s corpse at the morgue" Kat said

"Excuse me Miss Hart, but I won´t talk about that"He answered

"But I need to know what happened" She retorted

"He died in a car accident, that´s all you need to know"Smitty stated

"Please, I need to know the truth, are you sure the man in that car was Thomas Oliver?" She asked

"I told everything to the police and I assumed you´ve already talked to them. You should be wise and do what they probably told you to do, to leave that issue alone"

He suggested

"Why?" She asked

"Believe is better this way, it was an accident, end of the story" Smitty said and pulled up in front of the hospital

"I don´t buy that and it´s far to be the end" she said and got off the car

* * *

After two months Kimberly had gained weight and her mood had improved, she not only looked better, she was actually much healthier. The day the doctor

discharged her from the hospital her mother was waiting for her outside with George, who drove both of them home.

* * *

As soon as she stepped into the living room she felt different, she was not the school girl who was afraid of disappointing her father, she was Kimberly Ann Hart a

famous woman concert piano whose talent was highly appreciated by the more demanding and selective critics. The first face she saw was Dimitria

"Welcome home Miss Hart" Dimitria hugged her warmly and when Dr Hart entered the room she let her go and stood straight

"Welcome home darling" He sighed

Kat came downstairs dressed up in a pink short dress, matching heels and also had make up in her face, she looked as if she was going out rather than welcoming

her sister

"Good evening father"Kim said and went upstairs

* * *

As soon as she entered her bedroom she stopped at dead

"What the hell happened here?" She sighed looking all around "Dimitria!" She yelled

Dimitria ran upstairs, she could not look at Kim in the eyes,

"Dimitria you promised me!"Kim said

"I`m sorry Miss Hart, but your father made me unlocked the door and ordered to remove everything" She explained

"What happened with all the pictures and the other stuff?" She asked

Dimitria did not answer, Kimberly rushed downstairs

* * *

"Where are all the things you took out of my room!" Kim yelled at her father

"Kimberly, please calm down"Dr Hart asked

"No I´m not! I want my stuff back!"She demanded

"Kimberly don´t talk to me in that tone! " Dr Hart raised his voice and walked over to Kim.

"Anton let´s have a peaceful welcoming please" Mrs Hart stood on her way begging

"Caroline let me handle this" Dr Hart said pushing her aside

In that moment the doorbell rang and they got quiet

Dimitria opened the door and let Jason and Skull in

"The guys and I were planning to take you out to celebrate" Kat popped out who was standing in a corner watching quietly

"Hi Kim welcome back"Skull sighed smiling at her, Kim cocked her head from Skull to Kat frowning.

Dr Hart stepped back and Kimberly ran upstairs

* * *

Kimberly was in her bedroom crying

"Are you coming or not?" Skull asked her from outside her room

"What you think?" She cocked her head to him and asked

"I think you should get out of here" He answered staring at her

She got speechless and opened her eyes wide, that was not the kind of answer she was expecting, but in some way it made sense

"You know what? Just give me a minute" Kim said and shut the door

* * *

Kimberly put on a pair of jeans, a pink tank top, untied her pony tail and took a pair of boots from the closet. She grabbed her purse and walked out

* * *

Jason and Kat were waiting in the car outside, Kat was surprised to see her sister stepping into Skull´s car.

* * *

They got to the Youth Center, sat at the counter and asked Richie for some drinks. Later Kat and Jason walked to the dance floor, meanwhile Kim went for her fifth

tequila, she was more joyful than usual.

Kat walked over to Skull "Don´t let her drink that much" She whispered in his ear

"Kim would you like to dance?" Skull asked her

"I`d love to!" She answered, stood up and dragged Skull to the center of the dance floor

She moved frantically in front of him, Skull loved the way her hair waved. He put his hand onto her hips to make her stop and she put her arms round his neck

"You wanna hear something cray?" She asked staring into his blue eyes

"What?" He asked

"I used to think you were a jerk and today I suddenly realized that you were an angel instead"She laughed and leaned her head back, then she stared at him agai

"My angel" She sighed and brushed Skull´s lips with hers

He leaned and deepen the kiss

He could taste the alcohol in her lips but anyway he could not resist the desire to kiss her.

When they pulled apart she broke up in a laugh and walked over to the counter to ask for another drink.

"Kim please stop drinking you are making a fool of yourself" Kat asked

Kim just frowned and pulled her aside with her arm

"I think you`d better take her home buddy" Jason told Skull

Skull put his arm around Kim´s waist and lead her out to his car.

* * *

Kimberly asked Skull to stop at Angel Grove Park, he did what she asked. She got off the car and walked towards the lake, he rushed after her.

"Isn´t it beautiful?" She sighed standing by the lake "The moon is coming up over the water" She said

Skull sat on a bench near her and watched as she sang and danced beneath the full moon

Suddenly she leaned forward and started throwing out. When she finished she knelt down on the grass for a minute, the stood up and walked over to Skull.

Kim sat beside Skull "Thank you for everything! She sighed rubbing the back of her neck with her eyes closed

"You don´t need to thank me" He answered. She leaned over his lap and lifted her legs onto the bench

She started crying and he rubbed her head gently

"I miss him Skull, I miss him so much!" She sobbed

Just when Skull thought that he had her, Tommy stood in between them once again

* * *

Kimberly woke up the following morning and did not recognize the bedroom as her own. She put a robe on and went out.

* * *

She walked downstairs and found Skull having breakfast

"Good morning sleeping beauty" He greeted her

"Skull?" She sighed and rubbed her forehead "My head is going to explode"She sighed

"Come here and sit down" Skull asked and she walked over to the table

"This is for the headache Miss Hart" The maid said and placed a pill over the table beside a glass with water

"Thank you"Kim said

"I called your father last night and told him we were spending the night at my house" Skull informed her "I did not mention further details about your condition of

course" He cleared up

"Thank you Skull" She said and rested her head onto the palm of her hand

"You´re welcome Kim and you can stay as long as you wish" He said

* * *

Skull stepped into Kim´s bedroom

"Oh I´m sorry"He sighed when he realized she was only wearing a towel around her body "I just wanted to make sure that everything was all right" He said turning

round. She blushed

"Everything is fine, thank you" She said "Um, skull" She called out before he stepped out

"About last night . . . um . . . " She started

"Yeah?" He answered

"The kiss, um, I . . . I wasn´t being myself, what I´m trying to say is that I feel more comfortable just being friends"Kim explained

"Yes I understand"Skull said and walked out.

* * *

As the years went by Skull became Kimberly´s manager, therapist, confidant and, in spite of him, her best friend

The night of her debut in Paris he gave her a bouquet of roses and took her out for dinner.

"You are wearing the necklace I gave you for your sweet sixteens" He said

"Oh yes the sapphire butterfly" She sighed

"It´s the first time I see you wearing it" He remarked

"It´s the first time I wear it" She answered

"It looks really good on you" He said

"How did you know I like butterflies?" She asked staring at his blue eyes

"Butterflies always reminded me of you" He answered and leaned forward until he brushed her lips

She kissed him back

"You´re not going to regret it as soon as we get home, are you?" Skull asked

"I´m not" She said and pulled him closer.

* * *

At Hart´s residence

"Good morning Miss Hart" Dimitria told Katherine

"Good morning" She answered

"Where is everybody?" She asked "I have just arrived from the market and can´t find anyone"Dimitria said

"What´s that?" Kat asked staring at an envelope Dimitria was carrying

"It´s a mail for Kimberly, but I can´t find her anywhere" Dimitria explained

"She had an argument with dad after you left, she packed her suitcase and left, so I don´t think we see her again any time soon" Kat informed

Dimitria opened her eyes wide "Oh my God!" she sighed

"Yes, so dad´s mood is not the best, you´d better give me that to me" Kat said and Dimitria handed her in the envelope

* * *

Present time

Skull was carrying the boxes onto Kimberly´s car while she was talking over the cell phone.

"Well, my mother´s piano is on its way to Florida" She said walking over to the car

"Great, but who is going to receive it if they got there before you?" Skull asked placing a box inside the trunk

"I gave them the address of the studio and Mike is going to make sure that someone receives it there" Kim explained

"Oh Mike to the rescue" Skull sighed

"I can´t believe it, are you jealous?" She sighed patting him on the back

"I have always thought of you as a butterfly, so tiny and fragile that you break every time I try to hold you and have to let you go" Skull sighed

In that moment a car pulled up near them, Kat got off from it and walked over to them. "Good afternoon" She sighed

"Kimberly I need to talk to you" Kat said, Kimberly turned serious and just stared at her sister in silence.

* * *

To be continued . . .

I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for R&amp;R.


	11. Chapter 11

**Missing you**

Chapter 11 - Runaway

Kimberly turned round and walked inside the house followed by her sister and Skull.

"What would you like to drink?" The maid asked as soon as they got inside

"Just a coffee please" Kat asked, she chose a place in the coach in front of her sister

"Nothing thank you" Kimberly said and sat arms folded

"Please bring Miss Katherine her coffee and take a tea with honey and lemon to my studio" Skull asked the maid, she nodded and walked to the kitchen

"I`ll be upstairs in case you need me ladies, excuse me" Skull said and went upstairs

Both sisters remained in silence for a while. Kimberly just stared from one side to another avoiding Kat

"Aren´t you going to at least ask me how I´ve been all this years?" Kat asked sounding a little bit irritated

Kim cocked her head to her in silence

"Kim, please, you are acting immature" Kat said "Besides we talked on the phone when I called you to tell you about mom´s funeral" Kat reminded her

"I didn`t know it was you, I never gave you my number" Kim finally said

"As it was so difficult to get that kink of information" Kat sighed

"Please we need to talk"Kat begged

"What do you want?" Kim asked

"I just want to talk to my sister that I haven´t seen or talk in years" Kat answered

"That wasn´t because of me" Kim said without taking her eyes off from her

"Stop playing the victim, I´m not here to find out who´s fault it is" Kat said

"Then say what you come to say" Kim demanded

"Remember the pictures you found inside the piano?, well mom put them in there" Kat started

"She did? . . . Why?" Kim frowned

"It was after you left, I mean the day you packed you suitcase after that argument with dad and run away" Kat said

* * *

It had been twenty days since Kimberly returned from France, things had been very peacefull at home, strangely peaceful. Kim asumed it had something to do with

the fact her father suspected she was dating Skull.

One day she was composing for her upcoming presentation by the inglenook when ¨Dr Hart walked over to her

"Darling, I need to talk to you about Eugene" Dr Hart said and sat opposite to her

"What about him?" She asked raising her head from the sheet

"Skullovitchs are not so happy about him being a manager" He sighed

"Well, I didn´t force him to anything, he is grown up enough to make his own decisions don´t you think?" Kimberly answered

"We both know that he only does it to be around you" Dr Hart said

"I´m not going to fire him if that what you are asking, if the Skullovitchs have a problem with it they should talk to their son" Kimberly answered

"You see, they did not pay Yale for their son to become a manager, I´m just asking you to talk to him into going back to his career" He said

"I don´t have to tell him what to do and I don´t think his parents should neither" Kimberly stood up irritated

"I´m not sure if you are aware of how it works, Eugene would do anything that you ask my dear"He said and an devilish smile draw in his face, the one that Kimberly

knew so well. She stared at him frowning

"The deal is to keep them happy, then you can ask Eugene the world and you have it"He said

"You are sick!" Kimberly sighed

He stood up and grabbed her by her wrist

"How you dare to talk to me like that!" He yelled at her and slapped in her face. His golden ring cut her cheek.

"Get away from me!" She yelled and ran upstairs

* * *

Present time at Skull´s house

"After you left he ordered to take the piano to the attic and burned all the pictures and any object that reminded of you" Kat explained

"What?" Kim asked

"Yes, he had done the same before with all the pictures and Tommy´s stuff you had in your room, while you were at the hospital" Kat sighed

"He burned it all? son of the b. . ."Kim sighed in anger

"But then and after mom saved as much as she could" Kat said "I did not know, she revealed it to me before she passed away, she also gave me a key that opens a

secret closet where she had hidden another things"Kat said

* * *

Outside . . .

Kat opened the trunk of her car, while Kimberly stood at her side, Kat took a box out and carried it inside

* * *

In the living room Kat and Kim took some pictures out of the box.

"Oh look at this" Kim sighed watching one of the photos

"I love that pic of the three at the lake" Kat sighed

"And look at this one it was taken the night of the ball" Kat raised the picture in front of Kim

"What are those letters?" Kim asked glancing into the box

"Oh that´s something I kept myself" Kat said

* * *

At skullovitch´s residence Kimberly rang the doorbell

"Good morning Miss Hart" The maid said and let her in

She hid her face behind her hair, when Skull stepped into the living room she threw herself into his arms crying

"Kim calm down, what´s going on?"He asked, he took off the hair from her face and saw her cheek bleeding

"What the hell" He sighed

"I wont come back again" She sobbed

"He is a monster!" Skull sighed in anger and wrapped her up into his arms

"I´m going to report this" Skull whispered

"You have to be careful, I don´t want to lose you too" Kim whispered into his ear

* * *

The following morning Kimberly woke up screaming, she sat on the bed breathing heavily

"Kim are you okay? What happened?" Skull woke up and hugged her

"The nightmares are back, but this time you were in the car . . . burning!" She sighed crying, Kim hold on him tightly

* * *

A young Kat rang the doorbell of Skullovitch´s residence

"Good morning Miss Hart" The maid said as she opened the door

"Good morning, I need to see my sister please" She said

"I´m afraid Miss Kimberly is not available at the moment Miss" The maid answered

"But I need to see her, it is very important, I have something for her" Kat insisted

"If you give it to me I´ll make sure she receives it" The maid said

Kat handed the maid in a letter and then walked away

* * *

While Kimberly and Skull were having breakfast the maid walked over to Kim

"Your sister gave me this for you Miss Hart" The maid said and handed her in the letter to Kimberly.

"Thank you" Kim said and opened it

"Who is it from?" Skull asked as he wiped his mouth with a napkin

"It is from Aisha, a girl I knew in the conservatory" She answered

"I´m going I see you later" Skull stood up

"Where are you going?" Kim asked frowning

"I´m meeting my dad, bye, take care" He leaned and kiss her

"You too"She answered

* * *

Present time

"You never wrote her back, because she continued sending the letters to our home instead of Skullovitchs" Kat commented

"To tell you the truth I was not in the mood to write a letter, and besides she kept asking me about my life and what was I supposed to tell her, that everything was

upside down, I almost killed myself, I ran away from home and I was marrying someone I did not love?" Kim sighed

"Yeah, too much for a letter uh?" Kat sighed

"Or for a life" Kim remarked

"Maybe you should have written her back" Kat said

* * *

Back to the past

That night Skull took Kimberly out for dinner

"Well are you going to tell me what the meeting with your father was about?" Kim asked

"Kim, I talked to my father I decided to report your father for abuse" He said

She froze for a second, the placed her fork over the table and started squeezing her hands

"It is not easy to confront my father, your last name may protect you, but he is capable of everything"Kim said

"I can´t stay with my arms folded, you are not living with him anymore, but have you thought about your mother and Kat?" Skull answered

"Yes, but I want you to do something else, I want you to demand him for Tommy Oliver´s dead " Kim said

"Are you sure he did it?" Skull asked

"I know it"She answered

"Okay I´ll do my best to honor your request"Skull said

"Listen, there is another issue I wanted to talk to you, I need to go back to my thing"Skull said

"What do you mean with ´your thing´?"Kim asked frowning

"To the law filed" He cleared up

"Are you quitting? Are you leaving me alone?"She asked in surprised

"No, I´m going to make phone calls to get you the best manager I know, I´m leaving you in good hands trust me"He said

"I do, but you are doing this because your father talked to you into it, didn´t he?" She questioned

"That´s what he asked in return for helping me"Skull answered, Kimberly stood up and left the restaurant

"Kimberly wait, there is another thing . . ."Skull trailed off and took off a little red heart shaped box from his pocket

* * *

Back in the bedroom she shared with Skull, Kimberly read Aisha´s letter

Dear Kimberly

It´s been years since the last time we talk and I wonder how you are and what you are doing. Sorry it took me so long to write you, I wished I could have done it

before to let you know that I was okay. I´ve been here and there, seeing the world, you know. I never thought that my violin could get me to most extraordinary

places in the world, I guess you know what I´m talking about as you have made and amazing career. I saw your pictures in some magazines in Paris.

Please tell me about your life.

Aisha C.

Skull pushed the door of the room and stepped slowly inside

"Hey, are you okay?"He asked

"I´m fine" She smiled, folded the letter and put it back into the envelope

"Kim I just want to help you, because I love you"He lied on the bed beside her

"I know and I really appreciate it, but I wanted you to know that you don´t have to do everything I aske, you also can say no"She said

"I can say no, but you have to say yes to my next question"He said

"What´s that?"She asked

"Kimberly Ann Hart, Would you be my wife?"He proposed showing her the ring in the box

She stared at the ring, then into his eyes smiling

* * *

The following morning

Kat was knocking at Skullovitchs´residence door when the maid opened it

"Hi, I need to see my sister the letters keep coming . . . " Kat trailed off when a man stood by her and gave the maid a big pink box

"Excuse me, I bring Miss Hart´s wedding dresss" The man said and showed the maid a sheet where she signed

"What´s going here?" Kat asked stepping into

"Oh Katherine come in!" Mrs Skullovitch sighed and kissed her

"We have just find out about the wedding, they were planning to marry in secret can you believe it?" Mrs Skullovitch said

"My husband and I were so shocked, you know me, I immediately started take care of every detail of the wedding, I asked the maid to call your father but judging for

your face she must have forgotten"Skull´s mother justified herself

"Surely she had Mrs Skullovitch" Kat said still in shocked

"I´m phoning your father right now" Mrs Skullovitch stood up and walked towards the phone

* * *

Present time . . .

"I couldn´t believe it, you had ran away from home to do exactly what dad and mom wanted you to do, it had no sense"Kat sighed

"No it was different, because I choose to be with Skull by myself, I looked deep inside him and discovered a really good friend and a great man, our father never saw

beyond Skull´s father power" Kimberly said

"I was so shocked, I had never thought that I would see you marrying Skull"Kat sighed "And dad, he was really mad when found out he was the last one to know, but

he was able to put everything aside as long as you marry Eugene" Kat said

"So sick!" Kim sighed in horror

* * *

Dear Aisha

I´m glad to hear from you and forgive me for my belated response, lately I´ve been very busy with the concerts and I also moved to my fiance´s house, yes my

fiance, can you believe it? I´m marring in three week, so I can not be more stressed. My sister handed me in all your mails, but from now on plese take note of my

new address.

Best wishes

Kimberly

The young Kat wrote down Skullovitchs´address and then signed as her sister. Folded the letter and put it into an envelope.

* * *

Present time at Skullovitchs . . .

"She never wrote me to Skullovitchs" Kimberly commented

"She never wrote again at all" Kat answered

* * *

At Skullovitchs´s residence

Kimberly in her white wedding dress was posing for the photographer together with Skull who was looking really handsome in white tie and tails. The scene had been

mounted in the living room where they had placed a black concert piano and some red roses onto its lid. The photographer instructed them how to move their heads,

how to smile, how to stand, meanwhile several assistants fix their hair, the make up and the clothes after every shot. It was very overwhelming.

"Please honey I want to see you smiling" The photographer kept saying "It´s your wedding day, not a funeral for God sake" She insisted

Until Kimberly could not take this anymore. She sat on the piano bench and rested her head onto her hands.

"Sweety please we are running out time" The photographer begged

"Shut up!" Skull yelled at the photographer

"Kim are you okay?" Skull rushed to her side, she nodded no without raising her head

* * *

Kimberly got into the bedroom and broke up in tears, she looked at her in the mirror and wiped the tears.

There was a knock on the door and then Skull came in

"Hey, what´s going on?" he asked worried

She turned facing him and let herself fall onto a chair sobbing, Skull knelt at her side and held her hand

"Kim, please talk to me, tell me what´s happening"Skull begged

"Skull I´m sorry, I can´t do this, I´m really sorry" She sobbed

"You just need to relax and let me take care of this, everything is going to be all right I promise you " Skull said wiping her tears with his thumb

"Skull you´ve been amazing with me and I can´t do this to you or to me" Kim sighed

"Don´t worry, it´s normal to freak out on your wedding day, everyone is a little bit excited" Skull said

"No, Skull you don´t understand" kim stated "You deserved someone better than me" She sobbed

"What are you saying? You are the one I´ve ever wanted Kim"He answered

"Yes I know, but you should marry someone that makes you happy, someone that loves you, and that´s not me"She said

He stared at her speechless

"I like you very much and I really care for you . . ., but . . . I don´t love you" Kim confessed

Skull´s eyes got wet, he just stared at her

"I never meant to hurt you, but I had to tell you this before it was too late" Kim said staring into his blue eyes

"I do love you Kim, I always had" He sighed as the tears ran down his cheeks

"I hope you can forgive me some day" She sighed and rest her forehead in his

* * *

Skull and Kimberly went downstairs to the garage, they walked among the several cars the family owed until they got to one of them that was covered by a white

blanket. Skull pulled from it uncovering a brand new red Chevrolet Corvette.

"What?" Kimberly sighed

"I had planed to give it to you after the wedding, but since there is gonna be no wedding . . ."He stretched his hand to her with the keys

"Skull no, I can´t accept it"Kim refused to grab the keys

"Kim is yours, it´s a present from me"He said

"A wedding present, which is not going to happen so I can´t accept it"She cleared up

"Don´t be childish Kim, I want you to have it, take the keys, pack some stuff and leave"Skull ordered "We both know that if you stay you´ll never be free from your

father and I can´t ask you to marry me when it´s not your desire"Skull said

"But, running away? Where?"Kim asked eyes wide opened

"Anywhere! Feel free to make your own decisions for now on"Skull sighed encouraging her

* * *

Some minutes later Kim had put off the white dress and put her purse inside the corvette

"We have a little apartment in Florida, we never go there, you can stay as long as you want"Skull said

"Skull I don´t know what I would do without you and I pay you back breaking your heart"She sighed and hugged him

"No, you pay me with your sincerity and I thank you for that"He answered, they kissed for the last time and she got into the car.

* * *

Present time at Skullovitchs

"I couldn´t believe you did it"Kat sighed "Actually, no one could believe it"She added

To be continued . . .

* * *

Did you like it?

Thank you for Reading and Reviewing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Missing you**

Chapter 12 - Tchakosky

Kimberly found herself in Florida all on her own, she settled at Skullovitch´s apartment momentarily and started all over again. But she wasn´t going to forget that

easy, she wanted her father to pay.

"What you mean there is nothing else you can do?" Kim asked getting the nerve, she was speaking with Skull through her cell phone in her dressing room after a

performance

"I know he´s powerful, he´s my father, but he can´t buy all the magistrates, you have to prove he´s a murder!" She yelled

"A car accident my ass, we know that it wasn´t what happened!" She yelled "No, you don´t understand . . . Skull if you have nothing else to say you´d better don´t

call me anymore!" She yelled and threw her cell. She rested her elbows onto the tabe and took her head into her hands rubbing her face.

There was a knock on the door, but she did not answer so the door was pushed open and a tall, blonde, well dressed man stepped into.

Kimberly turned to him, the man stared at her grinning

"Good night, I´m Michael Glover, manager" He said stretching his hand to her

* * *

Present time, Skull´s house

"When you left home dad was furious, but then he calmed down when he knew you would marry Eugene, however, after you ran away the day of the wedding he was

devastated" Kat said

"I know, but surely it wasn´t for me, I heard Skullovitchs were livid and sold their part in Anton Hart´s Industries, as they did the others shareholders followed and

its market value collapsed" Kim commented

"Dad lost millions" Kat agreed "But it wasn´t only the money, the paparazzi settled outside Skullovitchs´mansion and Eugene´s picture was in every tabloid, it was

humiliation, but not only for Skullovitchs"Kat sighed

_Humiliation_, Kim thought rolling her eyes, they were worried about their public image rather than everything she´s been put through.

"I know . . . it sounds ridiculous" Kat said observing her sister´s look "I don´t justified it" She added

"Later dad got very ill" Kat continued "He could not take care of business anymore, I did not know what to do, because doctors and medication were expensive, but

fortunately Jason took care of everything and saved the company" Kat said

"I needed to leave, I could not take this anymore" Kim sighed

"The most critical moment in dad´s health, and from which I thought he´d never come back, was when he lost his mind, he mistaken me for you" Kat said

"Funny thing, I spent all my life trying to be like you and when he finally started treating me like you he decided to vent her frustrated rage on me" Kat sighed and

giggled

"Everything I did you did better" She sighed

"That´s not true" Kim frowned

"When I have just learned to talk you were already the youngest piano player in the country, how was I supposed to compete with that?" Kat sighed

"I was a nice friend to Tommy, but you were his beautiful" Kat said, Kim felt really touched by that comment

"You´re speaking nonsense, it wasn´t a competition, do you think I had fun back then?" Kim asked

"No, of course not, I understood that by then" Kat answered

"Things went worse when mom got cancer"Kat continued, Kim´s eyes got wet. She did not forgive herself for not being with her mother by then and let her know

how much she cared for her.

"Mom´s health got worse day after day while dad didn´t get any better" Kat said "You have no idea how it was to look at mom in her bed and pretend that nothing

happened so she didn´t see me cry, but being too aware that she was dying" Kat blue eyes got wet

"I´ve regretted every day of my life what I did to you and Tommy and I wished I could take it back and made things different, but it´s not possible. Kim, believe me

that I`ve already paid every tear I caused you" Kat broke up in tears and Kim hold her in her arms.

"I regretted not being with you and mom in that moment, I´d have liked to tell mom how much I loved her, I´m so sorry Kat " Kim sobbed, tears falling down her

cheeks and over Kat´s blonde hair under her chin.

Skull went downstairs and saw the unbelievable picture, Kim and Kat together comforting each other.

"Sorry to interrupt" He apologized "Please continue chatting I´m just going out for a while, my ex called" He explained waving his cell phone in his hand

The sisters pulled apart and wiped their tears

"It´s okay Eugene, I hope everything is all right" Kim said

"Yeah, me too" Skull sighed and went out

"Mom gave me another thing before she died" Kat said and took something out from her pocket, she opened up her hand to Kim and showed Tommy´s black gem

necklace

"What?" Kim sighed "She had it?" She asked

"Did you received the invitation for my wedding?" Kat asked

"Yes, I did" Kim answered confused

"Did you open it?" Kat insisted

Kim nodded no

"I figured that out" Kat sighed rolling her eyes "I sent you a letter together with it, where I explained you everything" Kat said

* * *

A cold December morning Skullovitchs´ maid carried all kim´s belongings to Hart´s residence, Dimitria took the boxes inside and with the help of Kat carried them

up to the attic.

Among books, pictures and other Kim´s stuff, Kat found Aisha´s letters, she took them out of the box and headed to her room.

Only the first letter´s envelope had been torn up, while the rest remained untouched. For some reason Kat felt curious about these letters. Why this friend of her

sister suddenly started sending letters to her, when she had never heard a word from her since Kim returned from London. And she persisted even when she had no

reply.

Kat observed that the letters had been sent from different cities, London, Paris, Spain, Edinburgh and many others.

She read them all very carefully as if searching for some clue behind the paragraphs until she found it.

* * *

At skullovitchs present time . . .

"Didn´t Aisha study in the same Academy as you?" Kat asked

"Yes, she was a talented violinist and I´m sure she still is" Kim answered

"Isn´t it weird that she misspelled tchaicovsky?" Kat questioned

"What?" Kim sighed raising her head

"I mean it´s not like she was distracted and omitted a word or something, it had been really bad misspelled" Kat stated, Kimberly grabbed the letter from her sister

´s hands.

Kim watched the word circled in black, _Tchakosky_, Kim´s eyes widened as if she had seen a ghost.

"Kim!, Kim!" Kat called out "Are you okay?" She asked

"I can´t believe I hadn´t seen it before!" Kim sighed

"Maybe you´d have if you had actually read the letters" Kat answered

"I know" Kim said realizing that her sister was right "What do you . . .?" Kim stammered

"Do you know what mom told me when she gave me the black gem necklace?" Kat sighed

"She told me that Smithy had given it to her and that he told her that he wasn´t a murder" Kat said

"She never said a word to protect us and Smithy, of course" Kat continued, Kim´s eyes turned wet.

* * *

Flashback. . .

Young Kimberly standing in front of her father surrounded by Dr Hart´s henchmen, she cocked her head to Smithy and focused on the black gem necklace that was

hanging from his hand. A shudder went down her spine, she turned to her father.

"What´s going on?! Dad?" she asked breathless

* * *

End of flashback.

"What did Smithy mean?" Kim asked in shock

"The return address of the last letter was London University, so I sent a letter some years ago but it came back because apparently the sender had moved from the

campus" Kat explained without answering her sister´s question

"You don´t think that. . . ?" Kim sighed and stood up.

"Recently I googled Thomas Oliver plus London University and the only thing I got was a LinkedIn profile of some Dr. Oliver that was graduated in London University,

but unfortunately it had no picture" Kat continued

"Wait a minute, it´s not possible" Kim sighed as she paced "Dad sent his henchmen after him and we know how it ended up" Kim said

"No we don´t, I never thought he was dead" Kat sighed, Kim cocked her head to Kat bewildered

"Kat, they lied about the car accident, but they found the corpse" Kim stated

"How are you so sure that the corpse they buried was Tommy´s?" Kat asked her

"Someone must have recognized him" Kim said

"Yes, Terrance Smith did" Kat answered staring at her, Kim put two and two together and stared back at Kat

"Do you have your stuff packed?" Kat asked her raising her eyebrows

* * *

Kim walked to the front door of Skull´s house followed by Kat.

"Hi Mike!" Kim spoke through her cell phone "Um listen, I´m staying a little bit longer than I had planned, I have to take care of something very important" She

explained

"Oh, sad to hear that, but take the time you need Kim, your piano is already here at the studio, it´s perfect" Mike answered

"Thank you Mike for taking care of everything" Kim said

"Don´t worry, take care and keep me updated right? I love you" Mike said

"I will, bye Mike" Kim said and ended up the call

"Mike?" Kat asked smirking

Skull opened the door and stood facing Kimberly

"Hey" He said surprised "Are you going out?" He asked

"We are going to London" Kat answered

Skull widened his eyes

* * *

Both sisters picked up a last minute flight to London that night, Kimberly and Kat couldn´t sleep, there were so many questions, so many mixed up emotions.

After and eleventh hour flight they got to London Heathrow, picked up a yellow cab and headed to the hotel.

* * *

In the room after taking a warm shower . . .

"So what now? Are we going to knock at his door just like that?" Kim asked "What if he is not the _correct Oliver_?" She asked while combing her wet hair

"Do you have a better idea?" Kat asked "If you think he could not be the correct Oliver then why are you fixing your hair so eagerly?" Kat commented smirking

Kimberly gave her sister a look and blushed

* * *

They were there in front of the door of Dr Oliver´s house. kimberly swallowed and tried to hold back her emotions

Finally she raised her hand and rang the doorbell

A tall brown haired woman opened the door "Hello, what can I do for you?" She asked

They were surprised as they did not expect a woman to answer the door. After a few seconds Kimberly answered

"We are looking for Dr Oliver" Kim said

The woman showed surprised as well, she fixed her glasses examining Kim from face to toe.

"We are old friends" Kat explained, "My name is Katherine Hart" She said

"I´m Kimberly Hart" Kim introduced herself

The woman cocked her head to Kim again and stared at her speechless

"Please come in" The woman said

* * *

They stepped inside the living room and the woman walked them to the sofa, they sat down and the woman offered to make some coffee.

While they were waiting Kat noticed Kimberly being distressed, she obviously wasn´t expecting Tommy to be married, but they even wasn´t sure if he was the

correct Oliver anyway. Kat put her hand onto Kim´s hand and smiled at her.

"My name is Heather Thomson, so you are old friends of Thomas?" The woman said as she walked over to them with two cups of coffee

Kimberly shuddered when she heard the name, Could it be possible that they were taking about the same Thomas Oliver after all?

"Yes, we used to be good friends when we were children" Kat explained

"You are Kimberly Hart the piano concertist aren´t you?" Heather cocked her head to Kim

"Yes I´m" Kim gave a plain answer, she was surprised that the woman recognized her, because despite her work was widely known, it was mostly known only among

connoisseurs.

"Unfortunately my husband does not live here anymore" Heather sighed

"You mean that you and your husband don´t live together?" Kat asked frowning

"Oh I said husband? I meant my ex-husband" She cleared up, Kimberly, who had her arms crossed over her chest, relaxed a little bit.

"It`s been quite recently so I still don´t get use to it"Heather explained

"He bought all your records Ms Hart, interesting music by the way" Heather told Kim

Interesting music? that´s the typical comment of someone that hadn`t taken the time to really listen to it and pretend to be an expert. Kimberly thought as the

woman continued with her speech.

"He usually came back from work and locked himself up in the room listening to your music" Heather continued, "At the beginning I thought it was just a taste in

music, but later I noticed that the time we spent together diminished and his time with you, I mean with your music stretched on" She sighed with a sad expression,

Kat opened her mouth to speak, but the woman interrupted her.

"I couldn`t even speak when the music was on, because he turned very angry . . . sometimes I saw him crying while listening" Heather said

Kimberly was fighting to held back the tears

"Later I understood that it wasn´t a matter of taste, he was obsessed with you" She said staring at Kimberly

"Excuse me, can I use the bathroom please?" Kim asked and stood up

"Yes of course it`s upstairs, the first door on the right" Heather indicated

Kimberly went upstairs

* * *

There he was, in the wall of the aisle that led to he bathroom, the picture of Tommy and Heather together. His hair was shorter and her expression more mature with

a touch of sadness.

It wasn´t until then that she became aware of what was happening, he was alive. She approached slowly and brushed the portrait with her fingers

His voice echoed in her head

"I can´t believe you´re actually leaving tomorrow" Tommy sighed downcast

"Are you gonna forget about me?" He asked

"Four years is a long time" He stated

"I´m gonna love you forever, Tommy Oliver" She whispered

* * *

Flashback

They kissed passionately

* * *

End of Flashback

Kim rushed to the bathroom, once inside she broke up in tears. She took some tissues to wipe her tears

* * *

It´s been a while since Kim had gone so Kat went upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door

"Kimberly?" Kat said, she had no answer

"Kimberly, are you okay?" Kat insisted as she had no answer she pushed the door open

Kat walked over to her sister and hugged her warmly

"He is alive Kat" Kim sobbed

"I know" Kat answered resting her chin onto Kim´s shoulder with her eyes closed

"He´s been alive all these years . . . and I never tried to find him" Kim said crying

"You didn´t know, it´s not your fault Kim" Kat said. "We are gonna find him, but not in England" Kat said

"What?" Kim sighed pulling apart

"When he got divorced he moved to Reefside" Kat said, Kim sighed

* * *

On the plane back to USA

Kat came back from the bathroom and sat down

"Are you okay?" Kim asked

"Yes, I`ve just thrown all the breakfast out, I´m sure it is for the mix of emotions that we´ve been living with these last three weeks" Kat explained

* * *

As soon as they got to Reefside Kat texted Jason and Kim texted Skull to let them know they were okay and that they were in Reefside. They took a Taxi and headed

to the hotel

* * *

Kimberly and Katherine walked through the crowded aisles of Reefside High, they looked everywhere looking for Tommy or someone who could tell them where he

was. But students and teachers rushed through the aisle ignoring them as if they were invisible.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" finally a middle aged woman asked

"Good morning, I´m Katherine Hart and she is my sister Kimberly, we are looking for Dr Thomas Oliver" Kat said

"Good morning I´m Reefside High´s Principal, I´m afraid Dr Oliver is in a class right now. Would you like to wait in my office?" The woman suggested

They agreed

* * *

"Are you relatives of any of Dr Oliver´s students?" The principal asked letting them into her office

"Oh no, we are . . ." Kat trailed off as she felt dizzy, she raised her hand to her forehead and passed out

"Oh my God! Kat! Kat!" Kim sighed and knelt down beside her sister

"Please call an ambulance!" Kimberly asked the woman

* * *

At the hospital

"Are you a close relative?" the doctor asked

"I´m her sister" Kim answered "Is she okay doctor?" Kim asked

"She is stable, did it happen to her lately?" The doctor asked

"No, I mean I don´t know, I haven´t seen her in a long time" Kim answered "What´s wrong with her?" She asked

"We still don´t know, we´re running some tests on her" The doctor answered and walked away

Kimberly stepped into the room

* * *

Kim took Kat´s hand and she opened her eyes

"Kimberly" Kat sighed in a weak voice, Kim smiled at her

"Did you see him?" Kat asked

"Who"Kim asked confused

"Tommy" Kat answered

"No, you fainted before we could see him, remember?"Kim answered

"You should go to Reefside High" Kat said

"We´ll go together" Kim said

"No Kim, I´ll be fine, you go" Kat insisted

"Are you sure?" Kim asked and kat nodded

* * *

The following day kimberly went to Reefside High alone, she walked inside and found herself surrounded by noisy and eager teenagers going from one side to

another. She felt as uncomfortable as she did when she was in High School, she wished Kat was there, she was the talkative sister, whereas she was the shy one.

Kim could not find Tommy or the principal anywhere. At the end of the aisle she was going there was a door that led to a big room, which must be the auditorium

because there was a stage and a piano onto it. When she stepped out of the room the noisy crowd had gone, she gazed from one side to another, it was deserted as

if everybody had suddenly disappeared.

"Hello!" she called out, her voice echoed along the aisle. How was she going to find Tommy? suddenly and idea came to her, she was going to do things her own way

this time.

Kimberly stepped onto the stage and sat a the piano, she started playing one of her favorite tchaicovsky´s piece.

The song could be hear in every classroom and students as well as teachers looked at each other in wonder

* * *

Tommy Oliver stopped talking to his students and froze as he heard the melody,he slowly cocked his head to the aisle from where the sound came.

Later he walked towards the auditorium following the chords, he pushed the door open and stepped into. Tommy walked some steps forward towards the stage and

stopped in the middle of the room.

"Beautiful" He sighed aloud

Kimberly stopped playing as she heard his voice, she slowly cocked her head to him.

"Oh please don´t stop, I was enjoying it" He said

Kimberly stood up and walked to the edge of the stage where the lights of the room discovered her face

"Tommy?" She sighed as her eyes turned wet

"I don´t believe it" He sighed eyes wide opened "Kimberly, is it you?" He asked

She rushed down the stage and towards him. Kimberly jumped into his arms. "Yes is me" She sobbed and put her arms around his neck.

"Kimberly" He sighed taking a deep breath to smell her scent, he wrapped her up and spun her around.

Both cried and hold each other for an everlasting moment.

* * *

To be continued . . .

Yeah finally they met again, haha I knew you were waiting for this chapter to come. But don´t stop reading and reviewing this is not the end yet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Finally the last chapter, sorry it took me so so so long to update, but I`ve been dealing with writers´s block lately. Fortunately I got to finish it so here it is, enjoy it. **

**Missing you**

Chapter 13 - What ifs, If onlys and what abouts

Kimberly and Tommy slowly pulled away from each other, both of them were on the verge of tears. It took them several seconds to compose before realizing they

were no longer alone, teachers and students had gathered around watching the scene in wonder.

"Um, we´d better go to a more private place" Tommy suggested and took her hand. They made her way among the students and teachers through the corridor.

"The show is over, everyone go back to your classrooms" The principal ordered

* * *

Tommy shut the door of his study behind him and rested his back against it.

"How?" He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair and then took a deep breath.

She leaned against the desk and looked at him "I thought you were . . . dead" She sighed wiping her tears away with a tissue

"That´s what your father wanted" He answered shortening the distance between them.

* * *

Flashback, Angel Grove, outside Jason´s building

I left early that morning from Jason´s apartment I hadn´t reach the second block when I noticed two men were following me, so I rushed across the street, but a car

pulled up in front of me. Smitty and three other men got off from it and surrounded me.

I stepped back ready to walk in the opposite direction, but when I turned round I saw the previous two men behind me. I threw away my bag and stood in fight

stance waiting for them to do the first move. In spite they outnumbered me I wasn`t giving up without a fight.

I got a severe beating that day, if they were to kill me they were taking his time. I was laying on the ground bleeding and they continued kicking at my stomach,

even when Smitty ordered them to stop. They only did when Smitty fired to the sky.

"Get into the car!" Smitty ordered, but they stood looking to each other "Get into the car I said!" He yelled and they did as he said

"Go to the meeting point and wait" I heard him say while pointing at me with his gun. We were left all alone.

"Well Tommy it´s you and me now" He said still pointing at me, I could hardly breath and had blurred vision.

I raised my head prepared to face my fate. "Put on your feet" He ordered me, I gathered strength and got on my feet. Then he picked up my bag and threw it to me.

I did not understand.

"I want you to leave" He told me. I looked at him clueless

"Didn´t you hear me?" He asked "Take your ass out of here" He shouted "Don´t ever show up around here, don´t ever try to contact her or look for her, don´t

even think of her anymore, because I wont give you another chance, do you get it?" He asked looking into my eyes

"Do you get it?" He yelled at me

"Yes" I sighed and ran away

* * *

End of flashback

"He was asking me something even worse than dying" Tommy stated

"Oh look at me I`m still shaking" Kim raised her hand which was trembling, he took her hand in his "I´ll bring you some water" He said

Then he took a glass and poured some water from the dispenser.

Kimberly sat on a chair by the desk, Tommy handed her in the glass with water and sat in the chair next to her.

"I went to the nearest gas station and got into the bathroom, I washed my face and fixed my clothes" Tommy explained

* * *

In the bathroom of some gas station in Angle Grove (Tommy´s voice over)

I looked myself in the mirror and I didn´t like what I was watching. Not for the blood in my face or the black eye, I mean, I saw a coward who ran away instead of

fighting for you.

I washed my face and put the sunglasses on. I wasn´t going to give up on you that easy; I went to the park to meet you, but you wasn´t there.

* * *

Present time

"But I was . . . I was" Kimberly claimed

"Easy Kim, I´m not blaming you on anything, I assumed your father had hold you back" He said grabbing her by the shoulders

"I was at the park that morning waiting for you when my father´s henchmen came after me and dragged me to a car" she uttered staring into his eyes

"I´d always known it wasn´t your fault" He said "I had nothing left to do but to take the plane to Switzerland" He added

"And that´s the best you could have ever done" Kim sighed wiping her tears "Had my father known that we ran away together he would have haunted you until he

gets you" She said

They stared at each other in silence for a while

"How did you find me?" He asked

"Tchaikovsky" She answered, he stared clueless and she laughed, he hadn´t realized til then how much he had missed the sound of her laughter.

"Aisha´s letters" she reminded him "Kat kept them all this time" She said

"Really? I have forgotten about that" He sighed

* * *

Flashback, Switzerland University, Tommy walked on a stage and received his diploma. Then a plane taking off

"After I got my degree in Science I moved to London to study Paleontology" Tommy´s voice over narrated

Tommy´s hand writing on a paper

"I decided I have honored my word of not keeping in touch with you long enough" Tommy´s voice over continued

"I couldn´t risk writing my name on it so I thought it would be a good idea to pretend being a girlfriend and I suddenly remembered your friend from the

conservatory" Tommy´s voice over explained

"I figured out you would find it out eventually, except that . . ." He trailed off

* * *

Back to present time

"I never wrote you back" She finished the sentence for him "Actually I never read one single letter, I was going through a lot of stress on those days and I didn´t feel

like reading about someone´s else problems or success . . . or writing about my own problems to someone that I hadn´t seen in years" Kimberly explained

"But you did respond one of my letters" Tommy sighed "And let me know that you had moved on so I knew I should do the same thing" He said

* * *

Tommy and Heather chatting in an university classroom

"I had met Heather a year before I received your letter, but we started dating after that" Tommy´s voice over

Tommy in the graduation ceremony, Heather hugged him and kissed him

"After I got my PhD in Paleontology I asked her to be my wife" Tommy´s voice over narrated

Heather and Tommy stepped into their new house

"We moved in together, but it did not work, so we got divorced last year" He said

* * *

End of flashback, back to present time

"I know" Kimberly sighed

"What?" He asked

"Kat and I met Heather in London and she told us the whole story" She explained

"Wait a minute, are you telling me that you and Kat flew to London and met Heather?" Tommy asked

"My mother died about three weeks ago" Kim said looking down

"I´m so sorry Kim" He sighed

"I was living in Florida and after twenty years I drove back to Angel Grove for the funeral, I had no intention to stay long, but Kat and I talked thing out and she told

me that she had never thought that you were dead" She explained "Then she showed me the letters, which I read for the first time" She sighed "I could not

believe my eyes, the more I read the more it gave me goose bumps and suddenly it was so clear" Kim´s sight was distant as she spoke "Kat had found a possible

address in London, so we decided to try" She said, Kim bent her head down and wiped her tears.

"What´s wrong?" Tommy asked

"If only I had read the letters twenty years ago . . ." She sighed

"Would you have still married Skullovitch?" He asked staring into her eyes

"I never married him" She acknowledged him

"But I thought . . . the letter . . ." Tommy said

"Maybe you wont believe this, but Skull really changed when he went to college, he was the only one who listened to me, the only one who really cared about me,

you know, and he could have taken advantage of the situation, but he didn´t, he waited for me instead" Kim explained "Eugene is a great man that any woman

should be proud of marrying with, but I did not love him in the way he did to me, and he understood when I told him. He even helped me to runaway from our own

wedding" She explained, Tommy lifted his eyebrows "Yes, the day of my wedding I drove all the way to Florida" She uttered

The bell rang reminding Tommy he had one more class

"You have to go back" Kim said patting him on the chest

"Look I have just one more class and then we can go somewhere else okay?" Tommy asked

"I was going to visit Kat at hospital" Kim said

"Kat is at hospital? Why?" Tommy asked worried

"She is fine, they are running some tests on her" Kim answered

"I´m going with you. Would you wait for me?" Tommy asked

"Always" She answered smiling.

* * *

When Tommy came back to his studio found Kim talking with her cell phone, when she hanged up her eyes were in tears.

"I got a call from the Hospital" She said cocking her head to him "It´s Kat" She uttered

"What´s wrong with her?" Tommy asked rushing to her side

"Nothing" She answered "She is pregnant" She sighed crying, Tommy wrapped her up in his arms

* * *

At the Hospital . . .

Kimberly and Tommy walked in the waiting room of Reefside Hospital and saw Jason talking to a doctor.

"Jason" Kimberly sighed, when he finished talking to the doctor he walked over to Kim, but stopped at dead as he saw who was standing beside her holding a big

bouquet of flowers.

"Congratulations!" Kim hugged him, but he was still in shock

"Hey bro" Tommy sighed

"Tommy Oliver" Jason said after a while

"In flesh" Tommy answered and both hugged

"I assumed these aren´t for me" Jason joked

"No" Tommy laughed

"Man I have received the three best news in less than an hour!" Jason sighed as they pulled apart

"Three?" Kim asked

"Yes, the first is that I´m a father to be, the second that you and Kat are in good terms again and the third is that I have my best friend back" Jason said

wiping his tears. As the two fellows caught up on their lives, Kimberly walked into Kat´s room.

* * *

Kat was getting dressed

"Hey sister!" Kim sighed and rushed to hugged her. "I´m so happy for you" She sighed as sunk her cheek into Kat´s blonde locks

"I can´t believe it Kim" Kat sighed "Have you seen him?" Kat asked as soon as they pulled apart

"He´s here" Kim answered staring at Kat´s blue eyes

"What?" Kat sighed, Kim nodded yes "He´s out there with Jason" Kim said cocking her head to the door

"And have you told him?" Kat asked grabbing Kim´s hands in hers

"What?" Kim asked scowling

"That you still love him as the first day" Kat answered and Kim blushed

"Kat . . .I" Kim trailed off when she heard the door opened behind her, Tommy and Jason walked in

Kat raised both hands to her mouth and stared at him with smiling eyes, then she rushed to him and wrapped him up into her arms

"Congratulations Kat" He sighed

"I knew it!" She sighed "I knew we´ll find you" She said, he handed her in the flowers as she wiped her tears out

"Oh they are beautiful!" She sighed "Thank you, I could not be happier"

There they were the four reunited again as in the old times

* * *

They helped Kat to gather her stuff before leaving the room. Jason was very overprotective, he didn´t even let his wife to carry her own purse.

Kim placed her cell phone over the night table to grab the two big bouquets of flowers and walked away forgetting the cell. When it started to rang she turned round,

Tommy picked it up and before handing it to her he watched the name on screen.

"It´s Mike" He said, she almost let it go one of the bouquets trying to grab the cell phone.

Tommy helped her with it so she can pick the call

"Hi" Kim said and rushed outside the room

"Hi Kim, how are you doing?" Mike asked

"Fine, what about you?" She answered

"I was wondering if I should put off the charity concert too?" Mike asked

"Oh no, I have forgotten about it, no don´t put it off, I´ll try to make it on time for it" Kim answered

"Okay, I´ll see you soon, take care" Mike answered

She said goodbye and ended up the call

"We should go to celebrate!" Kat sighed

"Kat the doctor said you should rest" Jason stated

"Oh come on Jase" Kat sighed

"He´s right, you should listen to the doctor" Kim said

* * *

Tommy drove them to the hotel

"It´s so good to see you bro" Jason gave Tommy a warm hug

"Me too" Tommy answered, then he turned to Kat "Good night Kat, take care okay?" Tommy sighed hugging her

"You too"She said

Kat and Jason walked to the Hotel´s door "I´m going in a minute!" Kim shouted to her sister and Jason, Kat nodded and she knew it was going to be much longer

than that.

"Would you like to go for a ride?" Tommy asked Kim

"Sure" She answered and they got back to the jeep.

* * *

They went to a bar that Tommy knew so well and grabbed some bears

"Is it me or you´ve been too quite the whole ride?" Tommy asked

"I was just thinking . . . " she sighed

"About what?" He asked

"Do you recognized it?" She asked ignoring the question, she stretched her hand wide opened to him

"My necklace!" He sighed and grabbed it "I can´t believe you kept it all this time" He said

"Actually my mom kept it and gave it to Kat before she died" Kim cleared up

"I was thinking . . . " She sighed resuming the previous talk "What if we would have met that morning, where would we be right now?" She sighed

"We`d been wandering around hiding from your father´s men" Tommy answered "He´d never left us alone" Tommy added

"Probably" Kim said

"But what if my mom hadn´t kept the secret this long?"Kim asked again

"She wanted to protect you" He said "What if you stop asking what if? and live the present that is the only thing we have" Tommy concluded

Kim remained in silence

"We should be asking what about . . .?" Tommy said "Like what about getting out of here?" Then asked

She smiled and nodded yes

They stood up and walked out of there

* * *

Tommy drove towards Reefside Park and they went for a walk under the moonlight

"I always came here to think" He sighed "It reminds me old times" He said

"Yeah" Kim sighed, he stood in front of her and took her hands in his

"Tommy" She said

"Yes?" He answered

"I´m leaving tomorrow" She said

"What? Why?" He asked

"I´ve been putting off all my concerts since . . . you know, but next Saturday is the Charity Dinner for homeless children and I don´t want to fail them" She said

"Oh, I totally understand, I forget I´m with a talented famous pianist who has little time for her mortal friends " He said jokingly

"Don´t be mean" She sighed patting on his arm, "It seems like fate persisted in giving us so little time" She sighed with sad eyes

"I don´t mind how long it is as long as I´m with the right person" Tommy said staring into her eyes and she blushed

"It´s getting late and you have an early shift tomorrow" Kim said

"It´s okay for me, but you have an early flight to catch" He answered as the walked back to his jeep.

* * *

The next morning Tommy picked his friends up and drove to the Airport

"We´ll keep in touch and we are meeting again at anytime" Kat said pulling Tommy into a hug

"Surely, you take care of my niece or nephew" Tommy said then he walked towards Jason

"Man you´ve always been like a brother to me, I´ve missed you so much" They hugged and some tears filled their eyes

"Well I guess it´s time to say goodbye"Kim sighed as he approached

"Yes, but it´s not forever, see you soon Beautiful" He leaned and wrapped her up into his arms, Tommy brushed his lips with hers, making her blush. They pulled

apart when they heard the last call to board the plane.

* * *

Angel Grove Hart´s residence

Two days has passed since Katherine returned from Reefside and had said goodbye to Kimberly who had gone to Florida.

"Mrs Scott, what a surprise!" Dimitria hugged Kat and started crying.

"Hi Dimitria, please don`t cry" Kat said

"I`m so happy for you and Mr Scott, when you told me yesterday the phone almost slip from my hand and I was about to faint" Dimitria said

"Thank you Dimitria, is my father at home?" Kat asked

"Yes he is I`ll let him know that you are here" Dimitria answered

"Oh no it´s okay Dimitira I was just asking, actually I came to look for some of my mother´s belongings, would you help me?" Kat said

"Yes of course, just give me a minute and I´ll be with you" Dimitria said and walked to the kitchen

Katherine went upstairs to the attic and she was surprised to find her father up there.

"The piano left an enormous gap when gone" Mr Hart sighed

"Father, what are you doing here?" Kat asked

"Why no one told me that Kimberly had come?" He asked scowling

"She didn`t" Kat said

"How did she take the piano then?" Mr Hart asked

"Dad she got other people to do it for her" Kat explained

"Why is she so angry with me Kat?" He asked and coughed

"Dad why don´t we go downstairs? the dust is not good for your lungs" Kat suggested

"Mr Hart how did you get up here?" Dimitria sighed in surprise when stepped in

"I asked Smitty of course!" Mr Hart sighed "But why are you so surprise? Can´t I stay whenever I want in my own house?" He asked

"Yes dad, nobody said that, come on lets go downstairs" Kat said and grabbed the wheelchair

"Oh no Mrs Scott you shouldn´t in your condition, let me do it" Dimitria sighed and pushed the wheelchair herself

"What condition Katy?" Mr Hart asked

"Dad, um I`m pregnant" Kat said

"What? Why am I the last to know everything that happen around here?" Dr Hart sighed

"Dimitria! Since when you`ve known?" He yelled

"Dad is not her fault I asked her not to tell you, I wanted to tell you in person" Kat said

"I´m always let out of everything concerning you and your sister, that´s not fair" Dr Hart complaint

"This is not a matter of being fair or unfair dad" Kat answered "We´ve never been like other families that visit each other all the time and keep in touch everyday,

Kimberly just came back to attend the funeral and take some mon´s stuff away, she did not come to visit you" Kat said

"I`d like to see her again" Dr Hart sighed

* * *

At the Charity Dinner Kim greeted some of the guests while signing autographs to others. She could not believe her eyes when she saw a familiar asian dark haired

woman who was standing in front of her holding the hand of a five years old boy.

"Trini Qwan! Hey girl how are you? It´s been a long time" Kim sighed and hugged her old dear friend

"Kat told me the whole story, I couldn´t believe it, I almost faint, we have to talk and catch up on!" Trini said "Let me introduce you to Dylan Cranston" She said

pointing at the little boy

"He is adorable!" Kim sighed and pat the boys´s head

"Kimberly hi, nice to see you again" Billy sighed walking over to her

"Billy hi, nice to see you too" Kim sighed as they hugged

"Come on darling it´s time to show your thing" Mike walked over to her and placed his arm round her waist pushing her towards the stage

"Yean I know but I haven´t seen Kat and Jason yet" Kim said

"You´ll see them after the performance" Mike answered

As they walked away Tommy Oliver approached to Cranston´s table and greeted Trini and Billy who were amazed to see him.

* * *

When she finished her performance all the guests stood clapping hands, except for Mr Hart who clapped from his wheelchair, he was sharing the table with Smitty,

Katherine and Jason.

Mike stood on the stage with a big bouquet that handed Kim in and kissed her on the lips. Trini looked back at Tommy who looked down and then walked away

without saying a word.

* * *

Kimberly walked into her dressing room and placed the bouquet onto the table. She looked for her cell phone, she hadn´t talked to Tommy since the day she arrived

to Florida, he had called her to check out if she had landed okay, always overprotective as she remembered him, she missed that. But after that she hard got in touch

with him, not even a single message.

She looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes were sad. She heard the door opened, but did not turn round.

"Hey babe, you´ve been amazing!" Mike sighed, he stared at her sad eyes on the mirror

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Mike we need to talk" She sighed

"Sure what is it going on?" Mike asked

"Tonight was my last show" She stated

"What?"Mike asked, she turned to him

"I need a change" She stated

"Wait a minute, when did you decide it?" Mike asked

"I took the decision last night, but I´ve been thinking about it a couple of days ago" Kim answered

"You are quitting your career for a decision you took last night?" Mike sighed "Excuse me Kim, but It´s hard for me to believe that you are being serious" Mike sighed

"I am!" Kim stated

"Has it anything to do with your mother´s dead? What happened in Angel Grove Kim, `cause you`ve been acting weird since you came back" Mike asked

She looked down, "Mike it has nothing to do with my mother" She stated "I just want to settle down, to stay in one place for a long period of time and have and

ordinary life" She sighed

"Sorry Kim, but you`re not ordinary and I don´t see why you´d want to be" Mike sighed, he approached to her arms wide opened, but she rushed out the room.

* * *

Kimberly walked back on the stage, the room was almost empty, most people have already left and only a few remained. She sat at the piano taking the head in her

hands.

"Darling!" A hoarse voice sighed from one of the tables.

Kimberly raised her head and saw her father on his wheelchair, next to him were Smitty, Kat and Jason.

"Father what are you doing here?" Kim asked going down the stage

"Can´t I come to see my daughter?" He answered "You´ve been amazing" He sighed

"Well, thank you" She answered unenthusiastic

Mike showed up in the room and stood beside Kim, no one else was left in the room, but Kim´s family, even the waiters had left.

"Well, aren´t you going to introduce me your boyfriend?" Dr Hart asked with a smile

"Mike, my father, father, my manager" She said cocking her head from one to another and trying to get rid of the conversation

Manager?, Mike thought. That wasn´t the kind of introduction to her family that he had been expecting

"Please excuse her, she´s been under so much stress lately, well I guess you already know" Mike told Kim´s family

Kat and Jason shared a look

"Of course don´t worry, we were leaving, dad come on" Kat said

"Kat, Jason I really appreciate that you came tonight, but it´s not a good time" Kim explained cocking her head to them

"Don´t worry Kim we understand. We´ve enjoyed the concert very much" Kat said

"Why isn´t a good time Kimberly?" Her father queried

"Dad!" Kat sighed

"Kat, I think I have the right to know what´s bothering my little gem" Dr Hart sighed

"I´m not your little gem anymore that´s the problem, stop calling me that, in fact I´m not a gem, I´m not gifted, extraordinary or outstanding I´m just a human

being and I want to make sure that everyone remember that" Kim raised her voice "And nothing is bothering me I´ve just decided that I´ve had enough of this I´ll

leave the music for a while and focus on being just Kimberly Ann Hart" She said

"What are you talking about? Darling you can´t deny who you are, music is your life, what you were meant to be" Dr Hart said

"What I was meant to be?" Kim sighed "I´m not a device that you can preset, I´ve never been, but you never got it" Kim spoke staring at her father into the eyes.

"I´m the one to decide who I want to be" Kim continued "And I want to be Kimberly Ann Hart, even better I want to be Kimberly Ann Oliver!" She stated

"Kim what are you talking about?" Mike asked

"Michael stay out of this" She said without turning to him, he stepped back

"I`d rather die before you use that last name!" Dr Hart sighed in anger "Fortunately it´s not possible anymore" He added

"One thing I´ve learned in life is that anything is possible father" She said daring her father

"Thomas Oliver is a ghost, you can´t marry a ghost" Dr Hart stated

"Last time I checked I was pretty much alive" A male voice came from behind, Tommy walked out from the toilet.

"Tommy!" Kim sighed, everyone in the room turned to him

Dr Hart turned round and his face turned white "Impossible!" Dr Hart sighed "You`re dead!" He shouted

"Did I disappoint you?" Tommy said, Dr Hart cocked his head to Smitty scowling

"Kimberly I won´t let you make such a mistake of quitting your career for this man" Dr Hart sighed

"Neither do I. I would never asked Kimberly to do such a stupid decision because of me, I love Kimberly Ann Hart, the outstanding pianist and the extraordinary

human being " Tommy said

Dr Hart grabbed Smitty´s gun and shot at Tommy, but he bent down avoiding the bullet, which hit in the wall

"Tommy!" Kimberly shouted and rushed towards him, while Kat called out for the security guards

"Are you okay?" Kim asked

Kimberly stood in front of Tommy facing her father "If you have to shoot then shoot" She dared

"Kim no" Tommy tried to pushed her away but she stood firmly

"Kimberly I order you to move away, I wont allow that chauffeur´s son to spoil my little diamond" Mr Hart sighed, Smitty grabbed Dr Hart´s wrist in an attempt to

take the gun out from him, the gun was shot several times to the ceiling until. The cops were already surrounding them ordering them to stop struggling

"Sir put your hands where I can see them!" The officer shouted pointing at Dr Hart with a gun.

Smitty raised his arms letting go Dr Hart´s arm, who pointed the gun towards Kimberly. She kept staring at him.

"Put the gun down!" A cop shouted, after a while he did it and broke into tears, the cop took the gun from him and handcuffed him.

Kimberly hugged Tommy and broke up in tears he hold her in his arms.

* * *

Kim´s voice over . . .

When I came back to my home town that rainy autumn morning I felt sad, a little nostalgic and apprehensive about the unknows ahead of me. I suppose I was

afraid of facing the past, memories that I have left behind pretending they belonged to someone else. Denying was useless and didn´t lead anywhere, I needed to

accept my past to be able to move on, because this is what life is about, permanent change, we are compelled to walk into the future. I suppose it´s a kind of the joy

and tragedy of our lives.

I´ve struggled with "What ifs" "If onlys" and "What abouts" for a long time, however the great man and scientist by my side taught me that in the universe every

little thing has a reason, events always happen in the same order, as the chords of a melody, they are never jumbled up and they never go backwards.

My father was prosecuted and condemned to prison for attempt of murder and because of his old age he´s serving his term at home. As for me I feel so blessed, I

moved to Reefside with Tommy, but I didn´t quit my career, though Mike is no longer my manager for obvious reasons. We are going to Angel Grove for

Christmas, I´m so excited to spend holidays with my lovely sister, who is six months pregnant already, Trini, Billy and Dylan are invited too. I also phoned Skull and

told him that if he had no bigger plans I would be glad to spend Christmas with him.

* * *

Kim´s voice over . . .

The morning of Christmas Eve Tommy, Kat and I went to the lake of Angel Grove park, we hold hands together as in the old times and stood by the shore watching

the white scenery, which in a couple of month will turn into a multicolored carpet, because in the universe as in our lives everything is irreversibly changing.

* * *

The end

Thank you for reviewing and following my story I hope you have liked it and keep reading I have more stories to tell.


End file.
